Life Changing
by Marisandini
Summary: I've seen enough fanfic of Sam meeting Popular Jerk Danny after he became Phantom so she could kick him in the booty. Yet not enough with Sam being an A-lister, hanging out with Paulina and Star and becoming the ideal daughter her mother always wanted to be. This story covers her choices between becoming what others want her to be and what she wanted after meeting Danny.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom does not belong to anyone but Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Inc**

 **AND**

 **Thanking one great artist, Amethyst Ocean who gave me this inspiration. Those who are curious should look into her tumblr or deviantart because her works are great!**

 **Oh! FYI, there's be new and old ghost baddies and ghost allies in the future so while things might start off a little copy-paste, it will be a whole new story in the long run.**

 **At least...I hope you think that way**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

1\. Pilot

 _My name is Clockwork, people and ghost alike most know me as Master of Time. I am aware that you know the story of a halfa who is known as the world's greatest hero. Far and near heard his tale and now what I'm about to tell you is another interesting take of what may have been._

 _However, to tell this twist of the story, our favorite hero...won't be the main character._

 ** _TIME IN!_**

Samantha Manson groaned in relive when the bell finally rang, indicating it was lunch time. She quickly packed her utensil and books and made way to her locker. She has nothing against Mr. Peckerman but physic was never her strongest suit and she wouldn't mind jumping off the window to get away from it. She tucked in her physic book to her locker and cringed when she heard the high pitched greeting.

"Yoohoo Sammy!"

Sam forced a smile as she resist the urge to slammed her locker. That's not what a proper woman would do, her mother would frown on her if she did that. So she turned with a warm smile at her friends Paulina and Star, who were walking over to her. It took every willpower for her not to eye roll at the exaggerate antics of the boys as they leered at them.

' _Boys..._ ' she mentally scoffed, ' _typical of them_ '

"Hey Paulina, how have you been?" she greeted her.

"Fine and Sam you wouldn't believe what I have to tell you"

That got a slight a raise eyebrow from her, "Let me guess, Alexis from your Biology class broke up with Dale and hook up with the nerd next door?" Sam said dryly.

Paulina instantly deflate, looking like her favorite toy had just been taking away and Star clapped her shoulder with a soft smile, "I told you it wouldn't surprise her"

"It's going to take a lot more to make me..." Sam made a gasping sound as she shifted her expression to a shock look to emphasize her point before turning back to Paulina.

The hispanic girl huffed in sulk, but still good-naturedly, "Oh well, it was worth the try" she said with her thick accent, "Now come on, we better go or we'll lost time for lunch"

And so Sam and her A-lister friends walked their way through the corridor like they owned the place.

Actually...if you really asked her then Sam would answer you that her relationship with Paulina is the definition of 'Frenemy'

They're friends, in a sense, that they would help and learn (though not much from Paulina's side) from each other. The two have their bouts a lot more than most people wouldn't know. Most of them involving Paulina feeling her popularity being threaten from Sam or Sam arguing over...well...let's just say a lot of things.

Yet the two somehow were able to rekindled their friendship time and time again, but the two knew they'll have their bout once more so their friendship is, shall we say, skin deep.

Because whether they're friends or not, they are the A-listers, and they, like it or not, would end up being grouped with each other. Sam had never cared about being popular, what she did care was being the proper lady her mother had always wanted her to be and somehow and that meant being at the top of the social ladder.

"...and so I was like 'no way' and she was like 'yes way'" Paulina giggled as she retold her story.

"No way!"" Star said back.

"Yes way!" Paulina confirmed.

And the three of them laughed, but Sam more to at them rather than at the story as they looked silly just recounting a simple story. It's still polite to respond appropriately though, just like how her mother taught her. She continued eating her plate of spaghetti and grimaced at how poorly taste the sauce was. Being an ultra-recyclo vegetarian almost her whole life, it's easy for her to tell those that are canned processed and fresh organic made one. She usually brought her own lunch her chef would make but if this is the usual taste the cafeteria cooks up, they need a new menu.

Or better yet, maybe she could try petition an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Week to the school board. She smirked at what kind of reaction Paulina might take, add the fact that she could argue it by saying it helps her complexion and doesn't give her fat would force her to eat it her way in the end. She's obsessed with beauty too much to care most things and she's not lying if she says it's good for the skin.

The school bell rang once more and she gone off to her locker to get her english text book, "We all got Mr. Lancer next right?" Star voiced her question.

"Yes we do" Sam answered her, "Did you finished that assignment we had on the 60s movies, what did you write about?"

"Mary Poppins, though I wrote it since I never actually tried watching it before and always been curious what it's about" Star answered, feeling glad that one of her friends could have an actual conversation on school work. She didn't mind Paulina, and she could be a great friend, but she had times that makes you want to yanked her hair out.

Just as they were about to further discuss their work, Sam had the unfortunately collided with someone, scattering her papers and book on hand. That someone was also quick enough to take her hand before she fell on her butt, but she looked up to find a pair of baby blue eyes and the guy seemed to yelp before letting her go and forced her to continue her fall.

' _Ah bummer, and I was about to give him some brownie points_ ' Sam briefly thought.

The guy seemed to realize what he just did as his jaw began to opened and close like a fish and his eyes wide and rounded like a saucer, "I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean... I thought... and you..." the kid was a nervous wreck but when his eyes turned to the pile of papers around the A-List girl was about to pick up, he crouched down and swiftly picked them all up for her. It was a kind gesture, but seeing as this is his fault she politely murmured a thanks before going off with her two friends.

"Your day isn't going to be a good one Sammy, not if you bump that Freak, Fenton over there" Paulina sneered with her thumb jamming behind her.

Sam blinked then turned her head slightly back toward the kid who was now banging his head to the nearest locker. After she noticed the shaggy black hair, and the casual white T shirt, jeans and sneakers she knew he was indeed Danny Fenton, son of Amity Park's proclaimed ghost hunter and crackpot scientist, "I didn't notice" she hummed truthfully.

"I don't blame you, he's pretty much invisible to everyone but Dash" Star gave out her thoughts and Sam pursed her lips in distaste knowing what kind of 'attention' she suspect Dash was giving to the guy.

The three took their usual seat just in time for Mr. Lancer to come in, followed by Danny Fenton. Sam's eye subconsciously followed him, ruling out the fact that he's the bottom of the pecking, he was slightly cute in her opinion. She glanced back to her English Teacher and proceed to take notes for the rest of her period.

"Now Class, before we finished this subject, I would like to announce your next Pair Assignment" the groaning was audible throughout the class because everyone knows Mr. Lancer always assigned their pair. "Everyone be quiet! After I assign your partners the two of you are going to write a Tandem Story" murmured of confusion was heard by the teacher and he continued explaining, "The process is simple. The two of you will write a short story together, one of you will write the first paragraph and the partner will read the first paragraph and then add another paragraph to the story. The first person will then add a third paragraph, and so on back and forth. Remember to reread what has been written each time in order to keep the story coherent. The story is over when both agree a conclusion has been reached. Be warned I can tell by your hand writing whether you left the work to one person or not"

That got the rest of the class whispered in excitement but immediately the air turned to nervousness once Lancer started calling out names.

Sam on the other hand wasn't as excited. She admitted it was an interesting assignment but not something she would liked to do. Sam loved reading so in extension she is a critic and she would definitely want her partner's writing up to par with hers so no, Sam was not looking forward for this project.

"Sam Manson..."

Her heartbeat quickens and her eyes instantly bore down to the teacher in front of her...

"...with Danny Fenton"

...and finally paced down when she finally knew her partner, she felt like chuckling at the grim fate of the boy who knocked her down happend to be her new partner. She turned her head to said boy and amethyst eyes met blue one. The boy quickly looked away now that he's caught looking at her.

Once the next period bell was heard, Sam packed her stuff and decided to make this project at least tolerable...and make use of opportunity. "Hey Paulina, Star, I'll catched up with you later okay" and ahe walked out before she could hear they reapond.

She saw her target talking with an african-american boy in a red beret cap, a pair of glasses, long sleeve yellow shirt and baggy pants. She knew he's in the same class but for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name.

"...so wait, you're saying you bumped into one of the hottest girl in school, caught her before she fell only to let her go at the last minute?" laughed the geeky looking boy.

"It's not funny Tucker! I just embarrassed myself in front of Sam and now I'll have to work with her as her partner without reminding myself of that" Danny moaned as he took out his math text book from his locker.

"Look at the bright side, at least she can't see you any lower"

"Don't jinx it Tucker"

Before Tucker could say anything, the sound of throat being cleared got their notice, turning aside to find the two looking at the subject of their conversation. Sam smiled politely at them, "Hey, Danny right? Can you spare some time to talk about our project?"

"I...aaaahh...sure..." the boy while scratching the back of his neck. "Tucker could you..."

"No need to say it bro, I'm out!" and so the geek friend left the scene.

He made a nervous grin and couldn't make out a proper word as he stutter. ' _He's such a dweeb'_ Sam thought and decided to save him from his own embarrassment, "So...this tandem writing, do you want to do it next Saturday. I was thinking we could go to your house and get it over with"

"Wa...wait...my house?!" he looked like he was holding back from shrieking the last word, "wh...why does it have to be my house? I mean...we could go to the library, do it in a park, and I'm sure you're more comfortable at your own home" he hastily trying to reasoned.

But Sam was having none of that, now when the opportunity fall on her lap, "Hmm, actually my parents won't be there at that time so I'm not too comfortable bringing a guy there even for school work." There's actually grandma Ida and the maids but he doesn't need to know that, "and the parks and library would be crowded on Saturday and I'm not good with crowds either"

Danny looked hesitant but Sam wasn't one to give up, so mentally thanking Paulina and her flirtatious behavior, Sam leaned forward so their face was close with her eyes upturned, her magenta lips forming a pout, her right hand holding his hand and her other arm on his chest. "I'm sorry...am I asking too much, I thought we could work better there, you know?"

That seemed to work the trick, Danny gulped heavily and nodded. Sam instantly brighten as she gave him some personal space, "Great, see you next Saturday!" and left for her next class.

Danny was still absent mindedly staring at thin air and asked himself, "What just happened?"

For the rest of the day, Sam was trying hard not too look too excited at the prospect of finally meeting with Amity's own pair of ghost hunter. You would wonder why the filthy rich deli-toothpick-cellophane-twirling heiress would be excited about, but just like how Dash has his secret stash of teddy bears, Sam has her secret stash of occult related stuff. Myth, magical artifacts, legends, werewolves, ghost and anything nether-worldly was to her interest. Of course there's no way her parents would know that, they would have confiscated from her, no question asked if it could influence in any bad sort of way. Not to mention the damage of her reputation would take if any of the student body knew.

So when Mr. Lancer partnered her up with a Fenton, she knew she wanted to go to his house. She had always been curious what the scientific of something as occult as ghost and she finally could find out. Though, she'll need to make it subtle enough that Danny wouldn't raise an eyebrow at her.

Once school was over, she bid farewell with her friends and have her butler take her home. She was immediately greeted with the sounding love of her mother when she got back. "Sammykins, welcome home!"

"I'm home Mother"

The two gave each other a warm hug and Sam then noticed the good mood her mother has, "Did something good happened Mother?"

"If you can say getting a good business deal is good news then yes!" she gleefully answered.

"Really? What is it?"

"Oh we haven't reach much of a deal yet but your father has been talking with Vlad Masters and they made arrangement to meet in person and talk business."

"Really? That Billionaire from Wisconsin?"

Pamela Manson nodded, "The one and only, anyway dear how was your day, did anything different happened?"

Sam was about to answer about her new assignment, but closed her mouth as she decided against it. She remembered the few times her parents weren't too fond with the Fentons, especially her mother. Thinking it's better her mother doesn't try to disturb her in someway so she smiled sweetly at her and lied through her teeth, it wasn't the first time and won't be the last but she felt guilty she didn't feel the small pit of unease she used to have when she lied to her.

She rushed up to her room and sling down her pink butterfly backpack, her eyes caught to her mirror and she began to look at herself. Her hair was now long enough to touched her back, violet eye-shadow that matched her eyes and she wore a pink sweater, white skirt, and a pink choker with a heart shaped on it.

Far cry outlook from the Sam we know.

She let herself fall on her king-size bed and stared at her ceiling, her mind went back to one Danny Fenton and smiled.

"Saturday is going to be an interesting day"

Looking for the Fentonworks is always easy, almost everyone in town know where to look whether they wanted to or not. She had always wondered how they got a permit to make something akin to a UFO on their roof tops.

"I'm not even sure I wanted to know the answer" she mumbled to herself.

Sam was having second guessed now that she's here. Reason being if she's ready to face the sort of weirdness the Fenton was famous for when the whole town barely could handle. She pushed the doorbell and the door was later opened by a a girl in red hair Sam recognized as Jasmine Fenton, one of the top student at Casper High.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm Sam Manson and I'm here to see Danny, we have an assignment we need to work on together"

There was a sound of running footsteps and not a moment too soon, Danny was standing in front of her as he pushed her sister away. "Heeeeey Sam, glad you could make it" he pulled her inside and began pushing her up the stairs, much to her confusion.

"Danny! Don't be rude, it's the first time you brought someone else other than Tucker, at least let me talk and get to know her"

"And bored her from your psychobabble?Thanks but I want to spare her the torture" he retorted with his eyes rolled.

Being in the middle of things, Sam wasn't sure how to react to this so she decided to compromise, "How about we talked after me and Danny finished our assignment, wouldn't want to get distracted"

"Huh, that's fair," Jazz mused.

"Then excuse us because we've got a project to finished." Danny continued pushing her up until he motioned her to the first room on her left she guessed was his bedroom, "Sorry about that, but believe me when I say you need to be prepare before getting bombarded with question as she analyze your psyche."

"Let me guess, she done that enough time with you?"

"Haha, yeah." Suddenly he stood rigidly and only realized now he had shoved the most popular girl in Casper High to his room without a second thought. He fumbled his desk to reach for his utensil and brought out a small coffee table for them to work together on.

Oh he tried to keep his composure, but Sam was half exasperate and amused by his antics. Usually when she got stuck together with a boy alone, they would be too embarrassed to speak or tried swooning her pathetically. It was refreshing despite him having a hard time trying to stay calm and impressed her, Danny still tried to focus on their work and consider what her thoughts were. Like if she's comfortable here, if she wants any snack or drink, or her opinion in her assignment.

The last was a bit of surprised to her because most boys were too shallow or self-centered to actually ask her opinion.

She almost forgot why she suggested working in his house in the first place.

"Hey Danny, are your parents an actual real ghost hunter?"

That elicit a tired groaned from him, feeling the dread where the conversation is going. "Yeah they are," he said as he shifted his seat. "I know it's weird, you don't need to remind me."

"I'm more curious how something as supernatural as ghost could be explained in science," Sam voiced out her though nonchalantly. She hoped she look detached as she said it.

That got Danny to blinked and looked at her with curious look that almost had Sam nervous if she had blown her cover, "So...do you believe in ghost?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Sam made a short paused and glanced thoughtfully, "I don't. Seeing as I never saw one, I don't believe in one either," and it was the truth. Sam may have interest with the paranormal, but she was still realistic enough to not believe everything she reads. She was still hopeful that there should at least be a grain of truth in it.

Danny lips curved up at a thought he just had, "Are you sure? Going by that logic means you don't believe in gravity either"

"We can see an apple falling right? Which mean we can see gravity at works" she countered with a sly smile.

Danny pointed his pencil to her with narrowed eyes, "Point to you Miss Manson"

They both chuckled at each other's antics and Sam couldn't believe how much easy it is to talk with the 'freak' kid at school. She had almost always try to resist the urge to lashed out or punch boys senseless when they were being stupid or shallow, but Danny felt different to her. It was just a short small talk but she felt he was a gentleman in his own dorky way and little by little, she felt she could let loose without anyone trying to judge her.

Unknown to her, Danny felt something similar with her as well. Here he was, one of the geek of Casper High talking casually with one of the popular girl in school. He had planned the whole day what to say to her, even having Tucker to pretend as her to help his nerve (He overdid it with the cosplay and make up). Maybe even hoping she would get her to notice him, no matter how much wishful thinking it was. So imagined his surprise at how...easy it was talking to her. Unlike the rest of the A-Lister, she doesn't judge him nor does she try to ignore, or make him do her work (which he probably would do if she asked) like he had thought and found he doesn't need to pretend in front of her to impressed her.

"So...do _you_ believe in ghost?" Sam found herself asking.

Danny took time to think of an answer which got Sam to be more curious with his reply, "I don't believe there's one, but living with my parents for my whole life, I can't deny...and maybe just a bit hopeful the possibility that maybe we're not truly alone because imagined how cool that would be there's another side people have never tried to explore and..." Danny began to realize he was on the brick of rambling or worse, he was on the brick of rambling of ghost... _like his dad!_

' _That would be a nightmare_ ,' he silently thought.

"Eh, sorry, you're probably not interested about that kind of stuff." Danny scratched the back of his neck in sheepish way, oblivious to Sam's to how close her own thoughts were with Danny. She wanted to say it wasn't true but caught herself before she was revealed as a supernatural geek in front of him.

She coughed dryly and began to glanced at their empty paper, "So, I'm guessing we should start working on our assignment?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, haha we should because that's what you're here for isn't that right?"

Suddenly the door to his room opened and came in was Tucker 'Too Fine' Foley, waving his PDA that showed the advertisement of a newest online game the two boys would play tiredly overnight in the future, "Dude, the new online game, DOOM just came out today! Who wants to slay some monster over night?!" His smile was wiped off when he noticed the one extra guest at the room sitting next to a face palmed Danny.

"I came in a bad time didn't I?"

"Tucker, didn't I tell you I'm busy today?"

"I..." he lifted his finger to explained but trailed off in the end, "may have forgotten that detail out of excitement"

He glared at his best friend before he sheepishly laughed at Sam, "Would you excuse us for a second?" Danny was about to drag him out when the door to his room was opened once more and slammed to his face.

"Danny, I need ask a favor!" Cried Jazz in a frantic tone.

Danny rubbed the sore he felt on his nose and his glare grew even more angry and annoyed. "What. Jazz?"

"If mom and dad ask where I am, I'll be in the library the whole day so don't try to find me"

Said brother began to grew confuse at that, "Wha...why would yo..."

"You will! Great, see ya!" She said with a grin before dashing away that got him to blink confusingly.

"So, any other takers going to barge in my room?" As if the universe was granting his wish, the door slammed open once more to meet his face by none other than two of his hazmat-wearing-ghost-craze-parents. Sam had to winced at how hard the door opened.

"Danny we got some big new..." Jack Fenton stopped short when he noticed his only son wasn't in sight and looked around, "Where's Danny?"

The two occupant in the room pointed at the back of the door where an arm was jutting out followed by a pain groan was heard.

"DANN-O!" Jack said enthusiastically, ignoring the additional people in the room.

"You'll never guest what we finally finished!" Maddy supplied just as enthusiastically but didn't miss the two guest hanging his son's room. "Oh I'm sorry, did we bother you somehow?" Maddy said sweetly, "My husband and I could get too excited with our works"

Sam took that chance to snapped out of her trance and turned to her usual default reply when she's dealing with her elder, "No, no, it's no problem Ms. Fenton and it's nice to meet you," she said with her tone just as sweet as Maddy's, "My name is Samantha Manson but please call me Sam, Danny and I were just getting started with our english assignment"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sa-"

"You're friends are here, PERFECT! Then let's show them our masterpiece!" Jack excitedly state, oblivious that he had cut in her wife. So without much regard to their opinion, Jack Fenton grabbed the two's hand and drag them all the way to the basement to meet a giant metal hole.

"What is that?" Tucker voiced out the three kid's wonder.

Jack stood with his chest stuck out with pride, "That...just happens to be our completed ghost portal"

"Get out..." Tucker whispered disbelievingly.

"Wait...you were serious about that portal!" Danny said after snapping out of his shock.

"Off course sweety, we've been working on this portal for more than 20 years." Maddie explained, "We hadn't given up then and we hadn't start giving up now"

"And now we're about to activate right here and now!" Jack exclaimed like a little boy in s sugar rush.

In the midst of this revelation, Sam wasn't sure how to take all this. She had thought they would blab the answer she wanted to hear on their own if their reputation was to be trusted, which from what she observe is true, maybe if she's lucky she could get up close personal with their work.

Getting to witness the completion of a portal that connects to the ghost zone? Forget being in her mind, she would never think such a thing possible.

However, looking at the giant hole occupying the wall, the fine futuristic style that you would fine in sci-fi movies, the long list of number and calculation at the white board hanging at the next wall, everything seemed so...real.

"Now let's get this baby started!" Sam blinked after snapping out of her daze and missed the long story of how the two Fentons were painstakingly build the portal with their sweat, tears, and blood.

With the lack of blood, the farthest they could draw was a paper cut.

Jack Fenton held one cord and Maddie Fenton held the other, deciding they would finished their life's work together. The kids began to held their breath, partially in excitement and partially under tensed. The cord came together, the whirring sound of machine became louder, a spark or two light up before unnatural green light began forming.

Then almost as fast as things came together it fell apart.

The green portal came to nothing, the light flickered out, the sound came into silent, and everything came to an end like a puppet show that suddenly had its wires cut in the middle of a play.

While the kids weren't sure what exactly happened, the adults on the other hand were flustured. Jack began to examined if the meachine was functional and Maddie began checking through her papers once more.

"I...I don't understand! Everything is stable, and we triple check the calculation, it...should have worked!" Jack mumbled aloud. Maddie on the other hand was silent but she had the same distressed look she had.

No, it wasn't distressed, it was resignation.

Years of research, years of studying, years of experimenting. She was sure that this time their life's work would work but now? It just seemed to prove that ghost just doesn't exist.

"Hahaha, looks like we have to start off from scratch once more Mads!" Jack Fenton booming voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked back at her husband, smiling and looking at the portal as if it was another puzzle piece to crack. Maddie didn't know how to break it to her husband that maybe they were wrong after all.

Then she met eyes with her husband and noticed the stubborn glint in his eyes and she knew he's not giving up just yet. Maddie couldn't help but blinked back the tears that was starting to form and smiled back at her husband.

However, she's not ready to jumped back up again just yet. Not after witnessing all the hard work she and her husband made was amount to nothing. "Come on Honey, how about we go upstairs and I'll make some fudge"

That got all the attention Jack need to hurry upstairs with childish glee. Maddie then turned to the three kids with apologetic smile as she cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry you kids were made dissapointed, you can look around the lab but please don't touch anything, we'll be upstairs if you kids want any fudge" and with that note she left.

They were all left silent until Danny realized the third additional person in the room and was beginning of what Casper High's most popular girl would think of him now after witnessing a failed attempt making a ghost portal of all things.

"Uuh...haha...wow that was a major let down my parents made" Danny frantically tried to brushed it off and looking anywhere but Sam's face as he feared she would either be dissapointed, weirded out, or disgusted.

The girl in question was still not sure what she was feeling. Disappointing? Yes. Awkward? Quite. Underwhelmed? Definitely. Dismayed? Sort of.

Yet she kept her eyes on the so called portal before turning toward the sheepish Fenton who was whispering with his best friend. Even if it didn't out right work, the Fentons said they had worked for more than 20 years! Surely with a little prob and examination it would work right? The last time she had problem with high-tech German toaster and realized because the switch was still in DEMO mode instead of ON. Maybe the problem was something a lot more simple unless properly examined.

And if her eyes wasn't pulling tricks, she knew she briefly saw the green swirling light just as the cords were connected.

Sam was tempted, so very tempted to urge Danny to go inside and looked around for any signs that could make it work. After all, it was _his_ parent's life work, who better else to check on it but him? She held herself back in the last second, reminding herself that she's a Manson, and Mansons don't geek out about ghost and certainly not in front of those two dweebs.

"Too bad," she said with a ghost of a smile. "I almost thought it'd be cool if ghosts really do exist." That snapped the two boys from their talk to her when she finally voice out her thought.

"You...you really think so?" Danny asked hesitantly.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Well yeah, what would be cooler than proving the non-existent exist? You would make a riot out of the whole world." She sigh wistfully at the portal before turning her back on it and walked out of the basement, she stopped midway to look back at the boys, "So...are we going to finish that assignment or not?"

That snapped Danny in whatever thought he was thinking and rushed back to his room, Tucker lingered a little longer since he was already here and Danny was half-annoyed and half-thankful he was there so he wouldn't get jitters from talking with a cute girl.

The girl herself decided that maybe she could take to the Fentons some other time when they aren't in need of a rebound from their newest failure. That's why when the Fentons offered a place for her on their table for dinner, she politely declined as it was getting late and she should be back home.

 ** _TIME OUT!_**

 _What do you think?_

 _A surprise change of character isn't she?_

 _You would think there'd be barely any changes from that but you would be so wrong to think that._

 _Now let's fast forward to the moment of truth and witness a life changing experience._

 ** _TIME IN!_**

"Oh man Tucker, now she's definitely thinking me and parents are a freak now," Danny said nervously as he paced back and forth in the lab.

"What makes you think she didn't think of you as a freak before?" Tucker chimed in attempt calmed his friend down, which instead made it worst.

"At least she would think I was a geek, but if she thinks I'm a freak I'll be one of the last person she ever want to see again!"

"Come on Danny, look at the bright side!"

"Since I can't find one, mind shedding some light on that side for me?"

"Well she probably thinks you're the same as any other hormonal teenager so she won't even remember your name instead of recognizing you as the ghost hunter's kid!"

"After what happened today? I doubt it," Danny sighed as he ran his hand on his hair. Then stopped midway as a thought occurred when his eyes latched on to the portal. Tucker noticed him went silent and looked at the same thing, immediately knowing what he was thinking as if he had read his mind.

"Danny...you're not seriously thinking you could..." he asked with wide eyes.

"Why not? Your heard what Sam's says, if people know that ghost aren't just fiction, maybe people will look at us, my family, differently"

"Yeah, but the question is, can you fix it?"

Danny turned to gave a smirk at Techno-geek friend, "Well one way to find out" he said as he walked toward wardrobe where his parents kept their hazmat suit at the corner. They make sure to have one with his and Jazz's size and thankfully, not all of them were bright orange colored like his dad. He picked a white and black suit and quickly changed into it only to find there was a sticker of his father's face on his chest when he looked in the mirror attached to the wardrobe. Danny chuckled when he was reminded of the time his dad running around the house when he got a pack of stickers of his face and stick it to almost everything and pulled out the sticker.

He turned to Tucker with a smile, wordlessly asking how he looked.

"You know...that hazmat suit makes you kinda lame."

And prompt him to glare at his best friend.

"you know what's not lame? SAFETY." He then stood at the mouth of the portal, somehow feeling eerily at the sight of a deep cave with wiring all over the surface.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tucker asked unsure. He doubted his friend could somehow jump start a portal to another dimension when his parents can't but he might find some kind of loophole they missed.

"Yeah...I'm sure...besides, I feel kind of bad anyway that my parents work didn't go well. Most of their ghost-related works were failures but this was their life work, they were way depressed about it than any other brainchild they had"

"You sure there aren't any other reason?"

"Well...when you put it that way, I guess I'm wondering what kind of super cool thing on the other side of the portal? Aren't you curious?"

Tucker just shook his head with a fond smile, at his friend's passion of learning a whole new world, "We better commemorate this if you do succeed proving the world ghost exists!" Tucker lifted his PDA and took a selfie of the two with his phone.

Danny chuckled lightly at his friends antic that somehow eased the lingering tension in his gut, he took a deep breath and looked back at the mechanical cave, "Well, here goes nothing"

Danny slowly walked into the tunnel-like portal, he was a little taken aback at how dark inside the further he walked in. His arm began to outstretched for the wall without thinking to help him guide in the dark. However, he felt something jotting out the wall and there was the faint click sound he almost missed. The wall began to light itself, though faint, a whirring sound Danny was familiar of a machine activating and out of the corner of his eyes, before everything turned blank from pain, was a panel that had a pair of red and green button with each a sign saying ON and OFF that I don't need to point which is which.

After that...

Well...

You know the rest.

 **AN: SOOOOOOOOO...**

 **What do you think guys?**

 **I have to say I had so much fun writing this fanfic more than I could say. Sam is very unique character which is why no one ever wanted to change her as the smart spunky goth girl who can kick ass and has a back bone. Which is why I wanted to make her girly and stereotypical before growing out her original character from meeting Danny and Tucker.**

 **Danny off course has a crush on her, not only was he a hormonal teenager who loves hot girls and wants to be popular. He had always been in love with Sam but too clueless to know. Plus, when I looked at Popular Sam in one of Amethyst Ocean fanart, I feel she was a whole lot more beautiful than Paulina. She has money, grace, beauty, smarts, obviously she's going to rival Paulina in the Popular Department. So, things will start out as a crush until they hopelessly fall for each other like the clueless lovebirds they are.**

 **However, despite the changes I still wanted to be true to Cannon. And in Cannon, Sam was the reason Danny got his powers. So I brainstorm a bit and o'alah one Pilot Chapter at the ready. Longer than I suspected too.**

 **Fair warning: I don't think I can update it regularly since I have 2 other fanfic and college but I will keep writing as long as idea kept pouring into me.**

 **Please RR**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Meat

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP**

2\. Mystery Meat

A month had passed since then and Sam's life went on as usual.

She intended to get to know Danny, at least in acquaintance level, so she got to learn more about ghost. However, for some reason lately, she noticed he became a lot more invisible, clumsier, and with no offense intended, he was becoming weirder.

After her visit to his home, she thought it would be easier now to come up to him and talk casually but instead he became a lot more distant. There was the incident where Danny randomly burst into anger at random things and people, even to teachers, that Dash has confessed he had stayed away from him because he was 'freakier than freaky'. She had to admit Danny looked quite scary when angered and no one dared to come closer to him without Tucker on his side. Then when she thought things went back to normal after she saw him making a lame quip at Dash before being shoved into his locker, at some point in time he became all quiet and meek that Dash confessed again he had stopped bullying him because he saw the listless eyes and his silent demeanour when being shoved into his locker was scarier to him.

 _'He looked at me as if nothing in the world matter anymore..._ ' she remembered Dash said to his posse.

That got some of the student body to looked at him warily, seeing any signs that he might or might not have suicide tendency or something similar. It would seemed the rumor escalated enough that his sister Jazz heard it, because the last time Sam saw her, she was intently reading _'You Can Heal Your Heart'_ and _'Mindful Way through Child Depression'_ in the library.

And yes, she was reading two books at the same time.

He had come back up if him laughing at a joke Tucker made was any sign, but that didn't stop the weirdness of Danny Fenton.

He had slip up a few lab tools that he was now banned from handling them, he would stumble and fall more often, and few...pants incident that she was beginning to feel bad laughing at him, her eyes would sometimes searched for him only when she met pair of his baby blue eyes, she would blink and he would be gone right after. The vise versa also happened.

She thought it had been a trick of the light but lately it's been repeating a few times, she felt like she was beginning to hallucinate him, how she got to that point she had no idea.

 _'Does this mean I like him? I've read symptoms come with butterflies on the stomach, not hallucinations!_ ' she mentally wailed. She doesn't even know what part the blue eyed dweeb has that was attractive to her.

"Miss Manson is there a problem?" she blinked and looked up to Mr. Lancer and she adopted a grin to reassure him. She was in his vice-principal's office to expressed her new petition she had in mind.

"Nothing Mr. Lancer, so has the teachers finally agreed?"

"Hmm, it's an interesting proposal, and we had take our time to consider it and after your _relentless_ persuasion on the matter, we have decided to accept your proposal in appreciation of our students who has the same dietary as yours," Mr. Lancer smoothly answered.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer, it means so much to me that you're willing to give this menu a chance." Sam smiled sweetly at him before taking my bag and go home for the rest of the day, but just as he went outside, she bumped into none other the boy in her mind.

His all too familiar blue eyes looked up to meet with her own violet one and he pushed back a yelp that almost crawled out of his mouth.

"Heeeey Sam"

"Hey yourself"

Then there was silent. The other didn't back away but neither had anything to share. They weren't close but they were also unwilling to leave without making a proper conversation. Sam wasn't much of a talker, her friends were, she usually just go along and agree with them unless it was something incredibly stupid. Danny was having weak knee talking to Sam again, especially after the Incident. The last thing he wanted was for his crush to find out he became the embodiment of freak.

'Come on Fenton, say something!' Danny mentally berated himself.

"I..." yet the universe seemed intent to not give him the chance when he felt cold tingle sensation down his chest and covered his mouth before he breathed out a mist. On cue, a giant green spider crawled across the school's ceiling and making a hissing motion at Danny before dissapearing at the next corner, "...need to go and get those papers Mr. Lancer ask me to so see ya Sam!" Danny took of running like his life depended on it.

Sam stood staring at his back befuddled.

Danny on the other hand looked left and right after turning from a corner and reached out for the cold core that held his other half. "All right, I'm going ghost!" It was a little embarrassing having a battle cry, but it help him concentrate when reaching for his ghost half. Since he can easily get distracted without it, it helps him much more than you think.

He felt the wash of foreign energy coming from his core as bright circular white light formed and moving to the opposite side vertically, out to reveal his ghost form. He didn't need to think when his instinct told him to float and began moving toward the source of his ghost-sense, only to hesitate at the last moment when he followed it to...

"The girls locker room, I would try to say something about decency but hey, duty calls!" With a smirk he went through the door and found the spider stashing himself under the buried girl's underwear it collected.

"Dude, don't you have lady spiders to go out with rather than cooped up with ladies underwear because...you look like a creepy crawler"

Whether the ghost understood him or not, it didn't matter with Danny ready to intercept it by going down through the floor and re-emerge to give a hard punch from below, followed it up by a kick to the side. He had to thank Tucker next time he sees him because he would barely be able to float steadily if he didn't urge him to practice it rather than ignoring. Tuck kept insisting it was cool, like having a superpower instead of the thought of becoming the ban of existence according to his parents, that finally convinced him to practice using it.

Danny quickly grabbed three of its eight legs and pulled him out of the school toward his home with over 80 mph speed.

The spider ghost was too overwhelmed from the rushing wind to retaliate and felt the harsh tiled floor of a familiar basement he first crawled in. Danny opened the portal opened and kicked it back to where its came from.

"So long Web-head!" And with last farewell the spider was pushed back into the zone.

"Sheesh, first those ectopus now this, I better tell dad to fix the portal door so not just any ghost could come through," said Danny, turning intangible, "the last thing I want is to become some kind of ghost pest control." With those last thought, Danny flew back to school.

.

.

.

"I'm so excited about the new Charlie's Angel movie this week, it's such a badass movie" Paulina squeeled at her two friends as they walk across the hall.

"I'm excited for the new cafe 'Moris' opening this week," Star said with just as much excitement.

"Well, I'm excited about this week's issue of Popular Girl Magazine" Paulina added as an afterthought.

"And I'm excited..."

"GIRLS!" Sam cut in between the two, "I know you two are excited about a lot of things going on this week, but please can we talk about something else? Preferably, something that matters."

"What, like World Hunger or Global Warming?" Paulina scoffed, rolling her eyes at the thought, Sam wanted to say 'exactly' when she was cut off by her. "Puh-lease, they are mainstream topic and so old news, really Sammy you should really try being up to date with the newest trend"

Sam would have screamed her voice out then and there at her if Star didn't noticed her change of mood and soothly rubbed her shoulder so they wouldn't get into another bout at the middle of the hallway.

Mentally she counted number to 5 before exhaling and giving her best kept serene smile, "Apparently though _Paulina,"_ she said her name in mocking tone, raising an eyebrow and a faint scowl from said girl, "you don't seem to be 'up to date'." Sam wiggled her two fingers of each arm to air quote, "If you don't know what I'm excited about this week"

"You? Excited?" Paulina turned around to face her, "You certainly have my attention Sam, now spill!"

Sam eyebrow twitched at the bossy tone Paulina knew she never liked, she held her smile from smirking though. With 14 years experience putting up a smile on business party, faking a smile is almost like her own superpower. "About the new menu the cafeteria decided to try off course," Sam chirpily say.

That got both girls stopped short from their walk and looked at Sam with dawning dread. They both already know the kind of diet Sam adopts. "Sam..." Star nervously said, "What did you do?"

"Oh, only suggest this new menu I thought off for the school board," she nonchalantly stated while examining her nails. "I wore them down eventually."

When lunch finally came to the nervous duo and the only excited person for lunch today. They found the school had erect an 'Ultra-Recylo Vegetarian Week'

Their eyes laid a little longer at the word 'week' of a banner tied across the the cafeteria's wall.

Then even longer, to the point Sam thought they were in denial, at the row of food that strangely looked like mud and grass.

Yes, they were in denial.

Paulina gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to Sam with rage, "You...you did this!" Had she not been in the middle of the school, she would have shriek at her that would make any normal person wish for deafness.

"Yes, I gave you the chance to eat food that will give make your skin glow, lessen oil on your face, and erase wrinkles. You're welcome," she listed off its function that calm Paulina's ire faster than water could extinguish fire. "Not that I'm implying wrinkle, but you will if you keep scowling or is my kind of food too much for you to swallow?"

"I...you...but..." Paulina couldn't find the right words to counter nor can she back down from a change, especially not if it's from Sam. She made one last to the girl before setting off, took a Grass Bread and marched off to her table.

Star only quietly watched the exchange before shaking her head at their antics, "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

For the first time in awhile, her smile was genuine, "What makes you say that?"

Meanwhile, waiting in line for their 'lunch' to be served. Danny and Tucker was staring in disbelief at their lunch, if you could even call it that, with a moment of the same denial as Paulina and Star had when they first saw it.

"Is...is this grass on a bun?" Danny asked hesitantly to his best friend.

"I'll tell you what this is...this is garbage! Why had the school let something this despicable?!" Tucker wailed dramatically.

Danny rolled his eyes at his antics and sat on his chair across from him at the 'loser' table. "Don't be over-dramatic Tuck, I heard Sam talked to Lancer once about putting up an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian food since she is one." It was purely accidental on his part though. While his abilities are sealed in his human formed, one or two would randomly pop up including super-hearing and he had overheard the talk between Sam and Lancer the last day.

"A...what now?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny eyed his 'food' critically before deciding not to invest his taste bud on it, "although, I must admit this is taking a bit too far to pushed other to eat her own diet."

"She's pushing us to eat garbage Danny! It's not taking a 'bit' far, it's extreme! Tucker also eyed his own plate of garbage before glancing up at the popular table where Sam had no problem eating the stuff, causing him to glare at her before widening his eyes when he smell meat somewhere close by as Lancer marched up toward the student responsible on the changed menu.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." Mr. Lancer compliment her.

Sam held her chin up in a proud state.

Paulina only glared at the girl, stabbing the bun with her fork, Star on the other hand looked thoughtful, "Mr. Lancer, since today was supposed to be meat buffet, what happened to all the meat?" Star asked curiously.

"Oh we have made special arrangement for that," said Mr. Lancer with mysterious tone. "We certainly didn't make an all new steak buffet in the Teacher's Lounge like the rumor says because that is complete untrue."

He was oddly specific about it though.

"Thanks again," said Mr. Lancer, grabbing a toothpick and began picking his teeth before sauntering away.

"Yeah, thanks Sam" the two girls sitting across her said with obvious sarcastic note in their tone. Sam only kept her default smile, not trusting herself not dissolving it into a smirk.

"FENTOOOON!" all eyes began to move toward the source of famiiar voice belong to King of Casper High, Dash Baxter. Stomping up to one of the loser's table with a menacing step, his expression was indignant. The cafeteria became quiet from anticipation from the familiar Dash bashing on Freak Fenton.

"I ordered three mud pies, and did you know what they gave me? Three. Mud. Pies. With mud!"

"Hey don't blame him," said Tucker, pointing his finger at Sam, " _She's_ the one that changed the menu!"

Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yeah, but unlike you two," Dash point to Sam, "She's popular," then grabbed Danny shirt, easily lifting him up, "You're not. So I'm going to shoved all my problems on you for my downhill from my glory days ever since I started high school!"

Sam glanced away in disinterest at the confrontation. She felt bad for Danny that Dash was on his case because of her, but she's not apologizing for that. She wasn't in the wrong for pushing in the new menu and she wasn't going to apologize on letting the school try new things.

The bullying had been something of a tradition in Casper High, she might not like it that the Nerd became the mercy of the A-lister nor is she keen in joining that particular 'tradition', another reason she like Star is because she's not keen on it either, but she has no obligation to stop it. It's a problem between those two anyway, so it's better not to get involve at all.

Dash threw Danny back to the table and shoved his platter of 'mud' in front of him, "Eat it!" He ordered. Danny compiled, expression turning scared as he took a spoonful of it to his mouth.

However, his expression then shifted ever so slightly. His face still told people around him he was scared, but it was for a different reason now that he felt his ghost sense acting up. His eyes looked around in instinct and found a green skinned lunch lady floating about at the kitchen. Thinking quickly, he only got one course of action in mind.

"Uuh...GARBAGE FIGHT!" Everyone was left gawking at the bullied geek of the school throwing the mud pie at the _jock's face._

Then...

...like a switch being flipped...

...all hell broke loose.

Soon, garbage after garbage...I meant...food were flying left and right hitting and missing on every kid in sight. Danny and Tucker quickly crouced down and used the moment of chaos to sneaked in the kitchen. Almost out of ear reach, Danny moaned when he heard Dash yelling out his name.

Unknown to him, he grew the ire of one other person.

Sam Manson couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, she had thought Danny was a pretty decent guy, but not only did he call her food 'garbage' he dared to call out a food fight after all the trouble she took in organizing this!

Sam eyed angrily at the culprit's back and decided to stalk him to give him a piece of her mind. She followed him as he crawled to the kitchen, ignoring the chaos behind her and she slammed open the door.

"DANNY FENTON, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TOOoooo..." her words trailed off when looking past the horrid look the two boys shot at her from her appearance, she was gazing at an old woman in a lunch lady uniform, but that's not what left her speechless, what did was the fact she had green skin and was floating like...like...a ghost.

"Hello children" the old lady said, causing the two boys to turned and looked back at her, "Today's menu supposed to be meatloaf, but there's no meatloaf, did someone changed the menu?"

Tucker began to look deadpanned at the A list girl and pointed his finger at her "Yeah, she did"

Had she saw coming what the ghost was going to do, she would have strangled the Techno-geek at that moment. The Lunch Lady's eye began to glow red, green fire erupted around her and she looked terrifyingly angry with her echoed scream. " _Yooouuu_ CHANGED THE MENU!"

The three of them gasped at the sight.

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS!" She roared as green nimbus appeared above her, "YOU DARE CHANGE THE MENU!"

Danny's expression turned from frighten to a determined one, "Tucker go and get Sam out of here NOW!"

He didn't need to finished that sentenced before Tucker held Sam's arm and began pulling her out of the kitchen, "Way ahead of you!"

"Wait!" They were now running past the onslaught of Ultra-recyclo vegetarian food, out of the cafetaria and began dashing through the corridor. "What about Danny, we can't just leave him there!"

"Uh...don't worry, you forgot he's the son of the two only ghost hunter in Amity Park, he can handle it...I hope" Tucker reassured her as the two were now running side by side.

Suddenly, the corridor lights began to flicker ominously before shorting out, stopping the two out of fear. Locker doors began slammed open and shotting out its content and moving like a whirlwind behind the Lunch Lady that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"NO PESKY CHILD COULD CHANGED THE MENU! LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! Growled the Lunch Lady. Her expression then suddenly turned benign and began to smile at them as she hold out a plate of pudding, "Anybody want chocolate pudding?"

The Techno-geek and the Popular Girl numbly nodded at her, hoping it would calm her down.

They find out fast, it didn't.

"TOO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGED THE MENU DON'T GET DESERT!"

"How about I give you your just desert!" Said an echoed voice as something slammed the Lunch Lady to the side, hitting the school's locker.

Sam couldn't help the gasp she let out as she gawk at another ghost floating before her. He wasn't like anything she's seen before, with hair as white as snow, glowing green eyes, tanned skinned and wearing a white and black hazmat suit. Everything about him screamed other-wordly.

"Are you two okay?" He asked while keeping his fighting pose toward the ghost.

Sam couldn't form words with her mouth flapping like a fish, but Tucker thankfully answered for the both of them, "We're both fine dude, you just came at the right time!"

He nodded in relieve and turned his head back to the ghost just in time for her to float with piles of cooked sausages, T-bone, rib eyes, and various other meat dish. Sam and Tucker had sneaking suspicion where she could have gotten that much meat as they both mutter the name "Lancer." It began to attached itself on her, forming a kind of meat monster.

"IT'S TIME YOU LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE BEST FOOD OF ALL!" She roared to Sam, "Cake?"

Sam mutely shook her head.

The Meaty Lunch Lady scowled and exploded in anger, "THEN PERISH!" She raised her one meaty hand and was about to smashed her like a bug. However, Danny came right in time to take both her hand and Tucker's and turned them intangible to bring them down to safety.

"Wow it worked! I...I mean...we'll be out of her hide for a while now."

Sam nodded in agreement before freezing and turning back toward the ghost boy.

She wasn't sure how to react, should she be scared that another ghost was with her right now? Or was she supposed to be glad someone, ghost or not, saved them from that Lunch Lady Ghost? Should we give in to her geek side and play 20 Questions with him instead? Because to reiterate her situation, _there's a ghost in front of her!_

But then all that thought was put aside when Sam finally took better look at their surrounding and stared flatly at the supernatural being, "You do realized you just send us down in storage room that store _meat?_ "

The specter froze and began taking in the surrounding boxes that was labeled 'SHISH KEBAB', 'BEEF SAUSAGES', 'MUTTONS' and other meat parts that Danny thought would make Tucker drool, who to his dismay was hugging the boxes as if he had found his long lost soul mate.

Which is very bad news for the both of them.

A cold sensation tingle his throat until a blue mist was breathed out, "Oh crud."

On cue, the boxes began to shake vigorously before all the meat inside began floating and whirling around them like they were in the middle of a typhoon. The meat came together to form a giant hand and slapped the white haired ghost away into the other side of the wall.

Sam and Tucker only stood and watched at their only life line dissapeared on sight before being swept away by the mass of meat until they were buried neck deep in them.

She tried hard to escape but she couldn't even wiggle out, "Agh, let me go you stupid ghost!"

"Not me, I'm living in meat paradise!" Tucker exclaimed in happiness, eliciting a growl from the girl next to him.

"Not. Helping."

"Now, now sweet heart, that's not how you talk to an elderly," she cooed with her old grandmotherly smile. "You need to learn MANNERS! DISCIPLINE! AND RESPECT! YOU KNOW WHERE YOU GET THAT FROM? MEAT!" Her anger extinguished just as quickly as it came while she held up a drumstick and fish in each hand and asked with abrupt kindness, "Chicken or fish?"

"I like a knuckle sandwich if you don't mind," said a voice behind her followed by a tap, she turned only to have her face meeting a white gloved fist, strong enough to pushed her away. "Or maybe I could offer you one instead!"

The Ghost Kid dash-or fly forward and using that momentum to made a clean right hook to the ghost that pushed her farther and harder.

Sam was star struck at the display before continuing to struggle out of the pile of meat, "Hey Nerd, do you think you could help us out of-what are you doing?"

Sam turned to the side to find Tucker munching off the pile off meat perfectly quickly, "What do you think? I'm getting us out of here and eat lunch because somebody has to change the menu."

She furrowed her eyes menacingly, "Oh no, you're not pinning all this on me Geek-Brain!" She growled at him, "besides, you're the one who told her about me changing it when we could have avoid getting chased by a bipolar ghost if you hadn't TOLD HER!"

"Well maybe if someone hadn't change the menu, she wouldn't be here in the first place!" Tucker retorted.

Their verbal fight was cut off when the Ghost Kid flew over them and harshly hit the wall, "Uuh guys, I'm a little busy fighting the ghost here so can you both take a rain check and GET OUT OF THERE!" Danny lifted himself up and went down pass the floor only re-emerge to give a solid uppercut to the ghost.

"For a boy barely skin and bones, you pack a punch dearie" the Lunch Lady complement mildly.

"Wait, really? I've been working out with my powers and stuff and I was wondering if I was getting any bette-UGH!" Danny was cut off as a large chuck hit him in the gut hit him that send him flying to the ceiling before he turned intangible in the last second.

Meanwhile, Tucker was able to eat his way out, and Sam would have followed him if her way out wasn't sealed back and the meat swept her away until she was facing the Lunch Lady once more. Only this time she was high enough to touch the ceiling.

"Since you insist being such a stubborn child," the ghost began kindly. "Then its either you feed meat on yourself or THE MEAT WILL FEAST ON YOU!"

Like quicksand, the meat began to pull her down. She flailed her free left arm and jerked her head up before the meat would suffocate her. She barely heard Tucker calling out to her when his voice was drowned by her own scream when she felt meat crawling up and covering her neck, head and slowly her face until only her left hand was left.

The Lunch Lady cruelly smile at her work, but then her meat began to rumble that soon the mountain of meat began to fall apart from unknown source.

Off course, until it was revealed underneath that Danny had pushed away all the meat and was now holding Sam in bridal style. Sam was just glad she got to get out of that pile of meat and knew she was traumatized by it for a whole new reason now.

The Lunch Lady's surprised look turned to rage as she manipulate the meat to formed a bigger and meaner meat monster with a wall of meat behind her, ready to give them a barrage of meat missile that would surely hit them _hard_. Danny decided the ghost was too much for him in a closed room full of meat and turned back quickly, grabbing Tucker on the way. The meat monster and its meat followed them from behind and they were gaining...very..quickly and Sam looked back to the front to find that she was heading straight into a wall. She clutched Danny more tightly and closed her eyes at the impeding hurt she was going to feel, instead she felt her whole body tingle and shortly after the force wind blowing on her stopped.

Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a few times how she got outside then slapped herself remembering the ghost could make others go through things. She then realized once more that she was alone, "Tucker? Ghost Boy?" With no one appearing, she decided to looked around school for them before going home but immediately tossed that idea away at the thought of the Meat Ghost still haunting around the school. She wasn't sure she should leave without knowing how Danny and Tucker are after they tried to save her, but she should see how they're doing tomorrow. The last thing she wants is trying her luck into confronting again with the ghost alone.

Out of her sight, behind a corner. Danny and Tucker looked from behind her as she sauntered away from their position and the duo blew a sigh of relieve.

"Danny, not that I'm complaining, but why did you leave her alone like that? It was a perfect chance for you to woo her as her hero," Tucker said the last bit smugly.

"Because..." Danny let out in exhausted note, ...I can't trust myself..." his eyes began to close as he finished off quietly, "...not to change in front of her." White ring formed on his mid section before turning him back into human. Tucker quickly held his best friend before he could fall but alas, the strength of one who got C in PE wasn't enough before the weight of an unconscious person hold him down.

.

.

.

Danny opened his eye and was confronted by the familiar ceiling of his room and the worried eyes of his life long friend.

"Ha...huh? Wha...what happened?"

"You passed out dude, I was beginning to worry" Tucker said with a slight hitch in his voice, "you've been out for four days."

"Four DAYS!" Danny exclaimed, sitting upright.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, it's only been a couple of hours," Tucker laughed it off. "Though you owe me big time, do you know how hard it was carrying my _unconscious_ best mate home all the way from school?"

Danny laid himself back to bed with a ghost of a smirk, "You mean saving you from a psychotic ghost isn't enough for you?"

"Okay, good point," Tucker relented. "Though you wouldn't even need to if Little-Miss-I'm-a-Vegetarian didn't change the menu."

"Come on Tucker, no need to hold a grudge."

Tucker crossed his arm, "No way Danny, I know you have a crush on her but if there's one thing I agree with the ghost is that no one takes away the meat." Tucker narrowed his eyes in resolute, "and I'm going to get it back!" With that note Tucker dashed out of his room, preparing how to get it back.

Danny blinked at the antics of his friend before brushing it off. After all, it's not like things would get any worse from that.

.

.

.

' _Apparently...'_ thought Danny with a twitching eye, '... _yes, it can get worse'_

Danny watched at the meat party held in front of the school. People were carrying steak-shaped balloon and watching grilling barbecue before it could be ready for them to feast on it. There was a crowd of protesters that were holding up signs that said 'Eat Meat!' Or 'Meat is Neat!' Or my personal favorite, 'Meat gives you butt!" While a stage that held up a banner saying 'National Meat Society Presents 'The Weinerettes'' which said Weinerettes were four hot-dog costumed girls. After they finished their dance, Tucker came up to the stage with a microphone on hand.

"What do we want?!" He cried out.

"MEAT!" the crowd answered.

"When do we want it?!"

"NOW!"

Danny was to say was impressed his friends got to held a protest in one night, and a bit intimidated how much these people are serious about meat.

"Oh, he got a lot of nerve to do this," a voice heard from his side. Danny turned his head and almost yelp (again) when he found Sam was growling in fury. The usual polite smile she had on school was nowhere to be found when she looked like she was ready to rip his head off.

If Danny knew Tucker's plan from the start, he should have stopped before Sam could destroy his social life at school. That's how much influence the A-lister had, but Danny had forgotten Tucker's love for meat was second to his love for technology. Though if he starts naming his meat, they're going to have long talk about their friendship.

Tucker walked up to both of them, a sign that said 'Meat 4 Life' on hand. "Hello Danny" Tucker said with a proud smile. "Hello Sam" he greeted her with a challenging smile.

"Oh just ignore all that." Tucker pointed at the mass people of protester, "They're just a few people I invited in joining my venture of returning the proper order of having meat in our lunches, quite a few people don't you think?"

If she wasn't angry before, the daggers Sam's eye sent was good enough message. She may have nonchalantly said she wore The school board, but it took a lot of time and effort for it and this is her repay after expanding the school's culinary? Getting chased by ghost and bringing protesters against her?! "So that's how you're going to play this, is it?" Sam whipped off her phone, punching a number without looking as she knew it from the back of her head. When the line connected, she put the phone beside her ear, "Hello Mark, yes would you be so kind gathering my vegan friends, and ready a stage if you can here...uh huh...uh huh...please and thank you"

Soon after after the connection was cut, a truck came up and crew of men began building a stage in speed of light from the materials they brought, complete with a banner that said 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Casper High'. Soon after, few more vans and cars came and the other side of the yard was soon a crowd filled with hippies and vege-lovers, many had basket of fruits on their hands and flowers were around them. They were also holding up signs as well, such as 'It's easy being GREEN!' or 'Give peas a chance!' And my ultimate favorite 'POTATOES!'. They started chanting "VEGGIES NOW, VEGGIES FOREVER!" and looking at her proud work, Sam turned to the two boys that was gawking at her and shot them the same challenge smile Tucker made few seconds ago.

"Okay, putting up a protest in one night is impressive enough," Danny said, "but did she just put up a protest in the span of five seconds?"

Technically it took at least five minutes but hey, I'm just the Narrator, what do I know?

A blond boy came up and gave her a sign that said 'Meat is _EVIL'_ Sam proudly took, "What? You think this is the first protest we vegans hold up then think again." The mean look and smirk she wore would have made Paulina proud. She then eyed the black haired boy and a thought occur to her when a mischievous glint gleam in her eyes

"In fact..." Sam pulled Danny's arm and hug it tight, "Danny here of course agrees with me right," she said as she bat an eye lash at him and making him blushed.

That cause a furious glare from Tucker. This girl should have known Danny's crush on her, or at least knows that boys are weak kneed in front of her and she dared trying to use his best friend against him!

"Oh no he's not..." Tucker marched to them and pulled Danny to his side. "Danny's only place is with me and you're not getting your putrid green vege-claw on him"

Sam's glare return as she pulled Danny once more to her side, "Well maybe he should spend some distance off from the remains of corpse design to be eaten by a heartless people like you!"

Somehow before he realized, Danny was caught in the middle tug-o-war between his best friend and his crush and Danny didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Guys, aren't you going a bit overboard over a cafeteria menu that will only last a week?" Danny tried to reasoned, hiding the tint of desperation in his voice nor the pain of having his arm strained.

"No choice buddy! Either you're with me..." Tucker started.

"...or you're against him!" Sam finished.

""SO WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"" the two yelled together.

Danny was about to groan when instead he let out a cold mist and his face paled, he shot a warning look to Tucker and he immidiately got the message when he let go of him.

Then harsh wind blew all around them that normal people would think it's an early warbing of an upcoming rain, but the sky that had been bright blue before changed to pale gray followed by an echoed sinister laugh that give chills down to your spine. A rumbling from behind made the trio turned where they find a truck full of meat to gushed out...well...meat.

It circulate together until forming into the biggest meat monster anyone ever saw, or what Sam imagine would be if she live long enough to tell the tale she had witness one today.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Thundered the meat monster.

People from both sides of the protest started screaming and running in fear.

And the meat monster...ghost...whatever it was, was looking right at Sam.

"Great, she's still trying to feed me," she couldn't help but snarked despite the situation.

The ghost was going to reach out for her but someone had pushed her away in time before she could suffer on the hands of the ghost. She looked up and found her facing with Danny Fenton, but he wasn't looking at her. His expression was a crossed between angry and determined as he eyed the ghost, and Sam couldn't help the blush she had as she eyed him closely. She had only noticed Danny could be so...hot when he looked serious.

The ghost began trying to grab the two of them but Danny had pulled her up and forced to hid between the trees, followed by Tucker. "Tuck, keep her safe, don't let the ghost see her! I'll go try get help and distract her somehow"

Sam wasn't sure what came over her, but she quickly grabbed on to his hand, surprising him. "You can't just go there, you'll get killed by that monster or worse..." she shuddered, "GET FEED!"

"Girl, you need to set out your priorities" Tucker deadpanned at her.

Sam glared at him for a moment before switching back to him, "My point being just hide here until someone like your parents came and handle it, why go risking yourself?!" She was late to realize it, but she came to care for the guy she only spent a short time like a friend. It was a weird kind of feeling she had compared with her other 'friends'. With him, she felt a lot more comfortable and accepting so she didn't want to lose him.

To her surprised, Danny smiled and crouched low so they would see each other on the same eye level. "I'll be fine Sam," he said plainly as if it was the fact of the universe, "I won't do things I can't handle, I'll go there, drag its attention away from and keep you safe." Sam wanted to say more but she cut him off, "I know what I'm doing Sam, I'm the son of the two ghost hunters remember? If anyone could handle a ghost until help arrives, it's me."

Sam was silent now that she doesn't have anything to argue back and what frustrates her more was that it was for her sake he was risking himself. "Hey," she looked up to fine that guy had the nerve to smile at her. He began scratching the back of his neck, a habit she noticed he would do when he was nervous, "If it makes you any better, I'll promise to show you that ghost portal in my basement that finally works since you think a working one would be cool and I don't break my promises"

Seeing him reassuring her, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Cough, lovebirds." Three guesses who said that.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Said the two blushing teenagers. They looked each other once more before Danny ran off, looking for a place to change while making sure drawing the ghost's attention away from Sam. She wanted to at least watched over him from a far but Tucker forced to drag her away as they crawled through the bushes.

"I know you're worried about Danny, but since the ghost is after you, how about we go _away_ from the school?"

"Hey Tucker, was he...always this dependable?" Sam couldn't help but voice her thought out, "He's usually a lot more...I don't know...clumsy, silly, dorkish, invisible, absent minded"

"Totally uncalled for but all true" Tucker admitted. "But once you get to know him, Danny is a lot more than what he seems"

That got Sam a bit interested at their history, and seeing her expression, Tucker was compelled to tell her. "Do you know why Dash always go after Danny?"

"No, I thought he goes after every nerd in this school."

"Haha, yeah, though I doubt Dash even remembers why but Danny his favorite punching bag because of you"

"Wait...me?" That was freaking news to her.

"Okay, indirectly but he said it was no big deal but since you look genuinely interested with Danny, I thought you should know."

Tucker whispered beneath his breath things like ' _the things I do as his wingman'_ before he turned to face her and looking around a bit, confirming they were far enough from the school yard, before sitting down.

"Well Danny has always wanted being the popular kid, I mean...what kid doesn't?" she raised an eyebrow at that but prompt him to continue, "Well, it happened in 8th grade..."

Before he could say anything else, The sound of rustling bushes was heard and they turned to find themselves surrounded by meat soldier with glowing red eyes.

And they were staring right at Sam.

Tucker with the last act of bravery, shielded Sam and faced the meaty goons with determined eyes. "Stand back evil doers or you will face the wrath of the Meat Connoisseur!"

That got the minions looked at one another before looking menacingly back, but Tucker didn't flinch and proceed to pull out a...knife and fork?

Sam was feeling too scandalous to even retort to his attempting 'saving' but she was even more shocked the side of those two food utensils seemed to make them flinched, some even began backing off at the sight.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam murmured flatly while she face palmed herself.

Tucker om the other was wearing a smug smile, "That's right, you might be ghost but you're a meat ghost, try anything funny and you'll ended up in Foley's Cast Iron Stomach, guaranteed to melt you into poo!"

Unfortunately, his threat doesn't apply to those facing behind him and snatched Sam's hand before she could protest anything, she was being floated tens of feet from the ground and was the face to face with the Meat Monster Ghost.

"My dear child," the ghost started soothingly that only seemed to make Sam more tensed at the bi-polar ghost. "Why won't you eat meat? They're good for you, they make you healthy and grow faster with a smile"

"For your information lady, there's nothing healthy with that mass of fat and certainly nothing about eating a food from murdering the lives of innocent animals could make me smile!"

In retrospect? Sam should have thought twice before agitating the old woman while dangling a few feets up the ground. She began to regret what she said when her meaty face growled darkly at her. She looked down at her left where she saw Tucker in the middle of eating the now handless Meat Goons on the ground and staring at her horridly. She searched for any other person near who could help but couldn't even find Danny Fenton.

At first, she was pissed that the boy would dissapear now of all times. He said he would help her but he was nowhere in sight, Sam briefly thought he had high tailed it out of here. Then her anger turned to concern at the thought Danny was somehow injured and couldn't move.

"I see you won't be eating meat no matter what," the Lunch Lady evenly and calmly, too calmly in fact. "THEN FALL TO YOUR DOOM!"

The meat minion let go of her and Sam went falling.

Time went by only a second, two seconds tops. Yet those seconds felt like hours as everything slowed down around her when she was seconds away from death. She thought how short her life was, about her parents and how devastated they would feel and how she wished she could find a guy she could share her first kiss. Despite what she said to Paulina about her unneeded attention from guys and how stupid they are that the Hispanic girl would sometimes mock her for being gay, she wanted to at least know what it felt to fall in love just like any other girl.

Just as fast those thought went by, she then felt a tugging sensation that lifted her until she couldn't felt her own weight. She wanted to looked at what happened but realize she had her eyes closed and was too shocked to realize it.

The first thing she noticed when she did was white. White snowy hair, one she was familiar with. She blinked, and this time she noticed the guy's tanned skin, his glowing green eyes, then the fact she was being held from falling to her doom, as the Lunch Lady had said.

"NO, SOUP ISN'T ON TODAY'S MENU!" the Meat Ghost wailed and Sam found why she said it when the Ghost Boy was holding a thermos.

"I'm changing the menu, PERMANENTLY!" he aimed the thermos toward the ghost and the end began to light up until a blue light beam hit the ghost. A hint mixture of desperation and hope on his face when the thermos started working. The ghost wailed in pain as it was being pulled against its will until she was sucked into it. Sam had to take a minute or two for her to digest all that and confirm that yes...a giant meat covered lunch lady ghost was sucked into a thermos.

Sam decided to question her sanity later.

She felt the comfort of earth under her feet and she felt the tense muscle in her relaxed. However, now that the ghost in her mind is here, she's not letting him leave without at least one answer.

"Thank you for saving me...twice but who...are you?" Sam asked her savior.

The boy looked unsure of what to answer her and blurt out the first thing in mind, "I'm...F...Phentom"

"Phantom?" Sam unsure she heard right.

"Yes!" Danny acknowledge the name.

"Danny!" Tucker called out as he ran toward them.

"Yes!" Danny replied only to almost cursed himself but managed to cover his mouth in time.

Sam turned from Tucker to the ghost suspiciously, "Danny?"

Danny made a brief glare that only Tucker caught, who made an apologizing gesture. Danny then turned back to Sam, adopting a nervous grin and tried to play it off, "Yeah, I'm Danny, Danny Phantom." He desperately reasoned his name to what it is. "Don't mix my name with that Fenton kid though, but tell him thanks for the thermos and that it works fine" said the new dub 'Danny Phantom' while giving the thermos to Tucker.

"That's right! Where's Danny...I mean...the other Danny...I mean...Fenton?!"

"Wow, wow, relax." Danny calmed her by holding down her shoulder. "He's fine, I pulled him out before he got hurt any further. In fact, you should check on him. Better yet, go exchange number, he might healed up faster that..."

Danny cut himself short when his heighten senses caught a mechanical voice saying 'A ghost is near'

"You know what, I need to go now" and with that he turned invisible that caught Sam by surprised. From the other side where Tucker had emerged, Danny was seen rushing toward and out of breath at the same time the Fentons came with some kind of ghost tracker on hand.

'Ghost directly ahead' said the machine, 'You must be a moron to not notice a ghost directly ahead'

"Uh, you just missed him dad, he already left" Danny quickly supplied while jerking his thumb to a random direction.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" Jack yelled before he and his wife ran toward wherever they thought the ghost run to.

Jazz slowly followed after them, using every will she had to ignore the stain and meat all over her, and shooting an annoyed look at her parents, "Great, back to square one...and back to fixing my hair"

Sam was not used to the quick pace scenes that she was speechless throughout the exchange. Danny turned to her and began feeling restless, "Uh Sam, I know I said I tried getting its attention, what I mean is, I'm sorry you still got caught and..."

"Danny it's fine," Sam cut him off gently. "I know you tried your best but let's face it, we're human, a teenager at that. We don't have a chance against those kind of monster but thanks for trying anyway, I appreciate it" at some point Danny had winced from that statement but she didn't take note of it.

They both smiled at one another until a loud cough coming from the geek in glasses while rattling the thermos. Danny made a sheepish grin before slowly backing away along with Tuck, "I'm glad to know you're fine, but since the ghost is gone, we better go to..."

"...face your punishment" Mr. Lancer drawled as he kept the two boys in place with a hard grip on their shoulder. "And it'll be worst that you two could imagine if you don't explain why Danny Fenton, you decided to trashed the school's cafeteria yesterday and Tucker Foley for setting up a protest that left the school yard in ruin."

The two boys looked at one another with a growing dread on their face, "Oh man..." they said together.

.

.

.

With the sun was setting and night came, Casper High is silent and empty out of all students and teacher as they went home for the night. However, today was a bit different as you can see two boys were cleaning up sprawled meat from aftermath from the ghost fight across the yard with their english teacher and one jock supervising them.

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't?" Tucker asked which was an obvious rhetorical question.

"Fighting ghost and get the short end of the stick? Pretty much," Danny answered with his own rhetorical answer, yet Tucker noticed the slight grin he had when answering. "Then again, at least now I know what my powers are for, they made me...different, a good different...and I could use it to help people...to do good." Danny eyed the thermos on his back pocket with a thoughtful look, "and I doubt this will be the last ghost we'll come across so...are you in?" He asked Tucker expectantly.

Danny tried to hide his fear in tone on the off chance Tucker might think it's all too much for him. Tucker notice it anyway and he would have shake his in exasperation at the little faith his brother-in-all-but-blood gave him. True that today was scary, but it's not like it was him that had to fight the ghost directly. He had witness the struggle Danny had to go through when he first got it and that time he wanted nothing more but to get rid of it.

He had no problem turning his friend back to normal if that was what he truly wanted, frankly he was even scared when he first found his friend turned into a creature with white hair and glowing green eyes, looking so inhuman and that he might have lost his best friend the day of the Incident. However, Tucker didn't want him to be depressed or scared all the time so he had to bring out the wonder of his power and he never lied when he said how cool it was having it. Like the flying part he knew Danny would love, and the peeping potential his power was capable of.

I reiterate, they're in their hormonal teenager stage, don't judge.

Now though, the stake are heighten. Danny isn't just accepting his power anymore, he decided to use it. There'll be kicking butt, thwarting evil plot, fighting side by side, and possibly saving a few damsels in distress.

Heck yeah he's in!

Tucker gave him a wide grin and raised his fist, "Dude, what are brothers for?" The grin Danny had matched his own as they bump fist together.

"Gentlemen, I don't see your hand moving!" Mr. Lancer called out with his megaphone, prompting the two to pick up the pace in getting all the meat in the bag.

 **AN: Apparently I'm a sucker for praises so now I finished this chapter earlier than scheduled.**

 **Sorry if the originality still lacks, I'm still testing the water but I promise there'll be surprises in the future.**

 **Not to mention there'll be a whole new story with a whole new ghost next chapter.**

 **In this chapter I'll admit I put in some quotes I couldn't resist using. You could also see the indifference side Sam had from hanging out with the A-lister and the manipulative side of Sam since she's not used to being straight and open about what she wants so instead she make sure others get it for her. It's also why Danny's selflessness baffled her since she lived in a world surrounded by people that live the principle of Give-and-Gain and people never wanting to involve themselves with trouble that has nothing to do with them.**

 **Also, I like to point out that in Memory Blank episode, where Danny first got his DP symbol. We saw Dash trying to crammed up 4 nerds in a locker and even though Danny was in front of him, he instead asked Kwan to get Mikey. It would imply that the cause of Dash bullying Danny was triggered by Sam which is why I made an interesting subject between Tucker and Sam's conversation. Sadly it was cut off, but it will be revealed in the future. I don't know how that goes in cannon, but I'm making my own cause of effect.**

 **Do feel free to speculate, I'm curious how you would think of this.**

 **What's more, I believe, this is how Danny got his alter ego's name. I mean, most of the phandom think the name was stupid on how it didn't hide how similar it was to his real name so it's more likely he got it by accident instead and the name got stuck after a while**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please RR**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing House

**Disclaimer: I wish I own DP but no, it belongs to**

3\. Playing House

Sam couldn't believe her eyes.

The last time she set foot in this labs, she was making empty wishes to herself that she would get to see an interdimensional portal opening to the unknown.

Now...seeing the swirling green vortex opening to a dimension where the embodiment of post-human consciousness were said to live is a wonder she never thought she live to see. She was mesmerized for a full minute before realizing she wasn't alone and turned toward the two boys just a few steps behind her while clearing her throat.

"So, I'm guessing this is the portal where that ghost came out of," Sam tried filling the silence.

"I know, the door keeps opening whenever a ghost come near it so I was thinking of getting Dad to install some kind of lock system to the door," said Danny as pushed the button for the door to close. Shutting the green swirling vortex out of sight. Sam almost let out a whine like a puppy when she was cut off seeing that green beauty and what might be in store there.

' _Down Manson, you wouldn't want to try your luck in there only to be threaten by ghost again'_

 _"_ By the by, how did your parents react when they saw the portal works?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh they were absolutely thrilled when they found their portal worked that Mom's cooking was edible and dead for once, and Dad actually _shared_ his fudge stock to Jazz and me, and I'm not lowballing when I saw Dad took his fudge very seriously," Danny answered for her. "Though they began to ignore us over their work for the rest of the week or two" he ended it as if it was a side note. Danny was already used to their quirks in ignoring them when they were obsessed at making some new invention involving ghost so he didn't take it to heart.

"They must have been thrilled that you were the one that got the portal to work," Sam noted.

That got an awkward silent from the duo, where they nervously glanced at one another and breathed out a forced laughed.

Sam quickly read their gesture and her eyes widen, "Wait...they don't know you activate the portal?" And that didn't make much sense to her because surely if he claims to fix it, they would be proud and happy to have him and who wouldn't want to make their parent's proud of themselves?

As that thought briefly crossed her mind, she was watching close toward the two boys. She admit it was interesting seeing them comunicating with only side glances and the slight a tilt of their head, she had previously thought no one could do that in real life.

"We were...pre-occupied with...stuff in life" Tucker lamely answered. Danny must have think so too if the glare was any more telling. After all, they were busy handling Danny's life-or half-life-crisis when he got those powers. The only other person who knew they got the portal open was Jazz, and that's because she's smart and Danny was a lousy liar.

Sam slightly looked back at the portal, and she was border line desperate in getting another peek at it. Maybe someday, exploring this so called world of the after life first hand if she wished.

A bright idea dawned on her as she recounted Tucker's story about Danny wanting to be popular. He couldn't finish his story before being interrupted by meat monster goon. She was immensely curious how the story goes but she can ask Tucker any day, for now...

"So...Danny, you don't mind me inviting few of my friends on a little 'get together' here do you?" Sam said with those upturned amethyst eyes on Danny, "maybe even showing around the basement lab?"

Danny gulped, feeling the hopeful gaze Sam was giving and he woud have compiled to her wish without a second thought if Tucker wasn't there to snapped him out.

Unlike Danny, Tucker wasn't fooled by her cutesy act and never will. Tucker likes girl in general, but after the Meat Ghost Debacle few days ago and the cruel act she took to get rid of meat in the cafeteria menu. She should be glad Danny has a crush on her or he wouldn't even give her the time of the day to talk to her.

"Sorry Sam, but Danny's parents are pretty strict on who goes in and out the basement lab, you just happened to be lucky that they like you." Tucker pointed his finger with a glare.

An amused smile crossed Sam's face before turning into a scowl. Sam find it refreshing that there was a guy, who was hostile to her, other than the usual jealous girls, or boys that looked at her with googling eyes. Especially when she tried a little flirting with Danny and his protective strike would come out.

She still has a grudge that he had made a protest against her.

"I'm sure Danny can think of something," Sam said, "After all, my friends would definietly think it's _cool_ when looking at a working ghost portal"

Tucker glared harder catching her attention, he was about to refute her once more when Danny had cut in on him. "Sorry Sam," he said, slightly apologetic, "but Tucker's right, the lab is more dangerous than it looks and I can't watch over a group of people not to touch anything they shouldn't and get themselves hurt."

Tucker smiled and nudge him to the side, "Guess you aren't as brain dead as I thought," he whispered that brought Danny to nudge him in relpy.

Sam wasn't satisfied but she relented since Danny had a point, she didn't want her selfishness to cause a scene in the end.

Danny felt the cold sensation in his chest and cold mist blew out from his mouth. He hastily turned back to Sam with a forced smile on his face, "You know what? Maybe I should ask my parents and see if we could arrange that!" He began pushing her up the stairs, much to her confusion. "I know they'll love boasting ghost to anyone so can you do me a favor and call out my parents so we could ask together? They probably working on another ghost catching device while they make dinner"

Sam was already half way up the stairs when he had finished saying it, while Sam had no problem doing what he said, she was a little suspicious about this sudden change of heart.

"O...kay, I guess I can do that," for now, letting the matter go since it doesn't matter much but she couldn't help let the action linger in her mind, and it's not like she was his best friend who he could tell anything and everything for advice and support.

Once she walked up the stairs on her own, Danny's expression turned solemn, dashing back down to the lab and skid into a stop in front of the portal, he cried out his battle cry.

"GOING GHOST!"

White bright rings seperate themselves to reveal Danny Phantom while Tucker stood back around the stair to warn of any newcomer.

The portal's door opened and out of it came was a...baby?

Danny stood still in shocked, he was expecting maybe a human ghost with tentacles beard, a talking murderous skeleton, or just something of a zombie ghost. Instead he found himself facing a pale white skinned baby with bluish tint, blond curly hair, bright round green eyes, wearing a diaper, and rattling a baby rattler on hand, laughing and giggling even with a pacifier on his mouth.

"D'aaaaaww, where did you come from little fella?" Danny walked forward and lifted him in his arm, "Did you get lost? Huh, did you? Did you?"

"Huh, and I thought all ghost are trouble," Tucker began to say, "he's just the smallest cutest harmless little thing, no way he could hurt us."

When Danny was cooing him right on his face, the baby cutie face shifted into a scowl, followed by an animalistic growl. His eyes, his whole eyeball, turned bright glowing red and did his teeth looked a tad bit sharper or is it just me?

If the baby snapping at Danny's face was any indication, I'd say he did. Danny had already thrown the baby away in panic and instead of hitting the floor, he had floated sinisterly. Looking downright scary for a small harmless looking ghost.

"Hey! Even though he's a ghost, he's still a baby ghost, how hard can it be?" Tucker tried to be optimistic.

The baby then rattle its rattler and it shone, seemingly causing the ghost began to grew bigger and bigger until its head had reached the ceiling, his step cause tremor, and its body occupying half the lab's space.

"For the record Tucker, I blame you" Danny flatly stated.

With a swing of his now giant rattler, the ghost swung it toward the halfa. Tucker moved aside while Danny flew over to dodge. The baby didn't stop there as it move its rattler to the left, right, below once more, and above, trying to swat Danny like a bug.

 **-Meanwhile upstairs-**

Sam walked up to find that just as Danny said, his parents were working on...something...Jack Fenton was soldering a motherchip or sort while Ms. Fenton was blowtorch a device that shapped like a hair dryer but has something like a satelite disk at the tip, at the same time she was cooking...another something.

"Ms. Fenton, what are you doing?"

"Why I'm making my homemade Beef Wellington, you're welcome to stay to eat if you want Sam." Maddie offered sweetly.

Sam was about to correct her that she wasn't talking about the food, but then remembered how Mr. Fenton had given her a two hour long lecture about ghost and his inventions that she wasn't even sure if the cost was worth the knowledge. She was nore concern at the green food of the so called 'beef' Ms. Fenton told her.

Unfortunately, she was going to listen to him either way.

"It's done, WE'VE DONE IT! SAM COME SEE THIS!" Jack happily exclaimed.

"I...I'm good Mr. Fen..."

"Nonsence, sit here so I can ramble you about our newest work." With that said, Jack pulled Sam into sitting the chair right next to the machine. "This baby here can detect ghost a mile away and will use its own ectoplasm to elelctrify it, I call it...THE FENTON ECTO-ELECTRIFRYER! Here, watch!" Sam then witness Jack pushed the trigger, the satelite disk whirled into life then two grapling claw shoot out from the sides. It flayed wildly around the kitchen that Sam went under the table for cover. The end of those grappling hook then twirl and dig its way to the floor at the same time they felt a tremoring BOOM.

That got the three of them to blink at each other before shooting a glare at the male Fentom in the room.

 **-Back to the basement-**

Danny soar through the lab with fast agility as he dodge left and right of the baby's many swiped. He needed to finish this quickly before Sam and his parents could go down. He dodged another swiped before kicking the baby in the chin. It staggered back but it wasn't going down, instead the baby became angrier as he started hitting everything in sight.

"Wow, no need to throw a tantrum there!"

That seemed to caught the baby's attention _and_ make him angrier, the ghost aimed it rattler at Danny and tip was starting to glow but then he was interupted by a sudden number of grappling claw burst through the ceiling then attaching to him. The baby felt the shock coursing through its entire body, screaming out a piercing cry that got the boys cringing.

Danny had to be happy their parents made the basement soundproof or else the whole block would have heard it.

Having been weakened, the baby turned back to small and Danny used this chance to grab its diapear, "I think it's time for baby get a shut eye don't you think?" Then threw him hashly back to the Ghost Zone with a wave of goodbye, "Nighty night, don't let the bed's bug bite!"

Unseen by him, was that the baby's pacifier had fallen halfway and fell inside Sam's backpack, glowing an omnious green.

Just in time, Tucker heard the sound of footsteps coming down and quickly warned Danny about it. Transforming him from Phantom to Fenton.

However, our hero then took another good look at the lab; beakers were crashed, cracks on wall and floor, some table were broken in half, a dangling grappling claw out of nowhere hanging on top. Danny didn't even have time to panic until his parents and Sam look at the same scene as him then glared at him for an explanation.

' _Well this sucks...'_

.

.

.

Sam got home a bit late than she suspected if the late night sky was any indication, but it's not everyday she got to watch Danny explained a ghost appear and he randomly threw everything in sight out of panic on it until it flew away that caused a long lecture from his parents about confronting a ghost without supervision (Additionally, watcing a cooked beef crawling out of the kitchen but she thought she was seeing things since no one bat an eyelash). That, and the scowl her parents had when they saw her home.

"Young Lady, where had you been all day?" Jeremy Manson asked sternly.

Sam winced a bit at the tone, but she can't look guilty. Looking guilty means proving she was in the wrong, "I've been invited to a friend's house and hang around for a while that I lost track of time, I'm sorry I didn't text you I'd be late Mother, Father."

Jeremy scowl soften when he knew her daughter knew what part she was in the wrong, but Pamela began to prode another issues.

"And who is this _friend_ of yours that you forgot to contact us Samantha? It's not a boy is it?" She asked cautiously.

Sam gulped, her eyes darting left and righ unwillingly and her lips pursed. It was a small reaction, but her parents caught and Sam didn't have time to lie.

"It _is_ a boy isn't?! Who is it? What's his name? How did you meet? What does his parents do?" Pamela had marched closer to her daughter and Sam noticed the crazed eyes she was about to shot her.

"Mom! Please, he's just a friend!"

Jeremy had pulled her wife a bit back to calmed down, "Sweetie, give Sam a breathing to explained, it's not like she done something wrong so don't look so mad." Jeremy began rubbing her back in circle before curiously raising an eyebrow to her daughter, "I'm curious as well who's the boy that made you forget to call us for the first time, you're usually eager to go home early"

Sam blinked as she thought about his words, she never realized it until he pointed out but just as her father said, she usually try getting home early because she wasn't to keen staying out too late with her friends and being snobby about themselves.

Plus, there's the fact she couldn't miss an episode of _Supernatural._

 _"_ His name is Danny, and he's just a kid I came to know after working on a project together and his parents are...researcher"

' _Yeah...researching ghost'_

Her parents clearly found her answer acceptable and Pamela finally reign her emotion and gain back her bearing. "Well, if that's all he is then I won't have anything to worry once we go to that Business Congress we got invited."

"Wait...you're leaving? For how long?"

"Oh, a week or two maybe, Europe is a big continent and Spain is said to be a nice place this time of year"

"Europe?! Spain?!"

"Don't hang your mouth open Sam, that's unbecoming of you," scolded Pamela, "we'll leave this house to you and Grandma Ida, so I expect you to be at your outmost behaviour at all times even when we're not here"

Sam closed her mout as she was told until a question occur in her thoughts, "When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight actually," Jeremy responded evenly, it was only then that Sam noticed the large size baggages behind her parents, "As a matter of fact we were about to leave right now." With that said, they had their butlers and maids brought their suits to the car, leaving Sam looking at them incredulously but silently threw her hand in the air because ' _What else is new?_ '

Her mother rolled down her window and gave her a blow kiss, "Bye Sammy, love you"

"Be safe and love you..." the black limo dashed forward, leaving Sam waving at thin air, "...too." She blew a sigh as she marched on to her room, not noticing the pacifier glowing green once more in her bag.

.

.

.

When Sam woke up the next morning, she expected a few things. Her alarm loudly waking her, her maids shooking her up, her mother's cheery voice waking her.

Waking up to find a baby giggling at you is the last thing she would have expected.

"GAH!" she jumped out of her bed in surprise and that action suprised the baby and made him to wailed. Sam panicked, not sure what to do but react accordingly by lifting the baby up and craddle him in her arms to calm him down. She had enough practice by babysitting her cousing on their much younger days so she knew the few knacks in taking care of a baby.

It was when the baby continued giggling that she finally sigh in relieved, but then realized she had a baby in her arms. A strange foreign baby that suddenly appear on her bed. Sam put the baby down and put her hand on her hips with a scowl, "Allright, I don't know who you are and how you got here so here's the deal; I'm going to report to the police about a 'sudden' appearance of a baby, you'll get put in a oprhanage or whatever and then you'll...you'll..."

Sam began staring distracticly at the baby, who was giving cute giggling laughter then munching his arm as he rolled around the carpet floor on his back. His big round eyes looking at her expectantly and she didn't have the heart to say anything mean to him.

"You...you know what, maybe you can stay here before that and I'll take care of..."

A knocked interrupted that thought and she immidiately belonged to Grandma Ida, she was the only one in the house who knocks her door and respect her privacy. That, and she was the one who stashed all her secret stash of occult themed stuff if she didn't want her maid to find it and report it to their masters.

"Sammy, it's time for school, are you awake yet?"

"Yes Grandma I'm..." for the third time she couldn't finished her word when she looked straight at the teary eyed of the baby, seemingly to expect her not to leave him all on his lonesome.

"I'm...not feeling well at the moment can I get a leave just for today?"

There was silence from the other side but Grandma Ida relented, but there was a hint of suspicion that's something wasn't right in her tone, "All right, but call out to me or the maids if you need anything."

"I will!" Sam pulled the baby into her arms and cuddled it closely as if he was part of her family. She missed the sinister smile and the brief red flash in his eyes.

.

.

.

"All right, what gives? Why haven't we seen Sam, like, at all? Now I don't have anyone to annoy for the rest of the week and it's been muddling my schedule," Paulina complained, her accent evident in her rant.

"I am getting worried since there's no news on her, should we go visit her?" Star voiced her worries.

Accidentally eavesdropping them as they walked pass, Danny took note of Sam sudden absent right after her visit from his house and grew just as concern.

"Dude, do you think spending with your parents was too much for her?" Tucker asked.

"I can understand if my parents can be overwhelming, but that doesn't warrant her to skip school for a week, I'm getting kind of worried."

"You don't think it's a ghostly problem do you?"

Danny didn't say anything as he thought of the possibility. Deciding that it's better safe than sorry, he told Tucker he would visit her after school. Off course Tucker was coming along and so when school was over, they followd the direction to her house Tucker had on his PDA.

"Wait, how did you get her address beforehand?" Danny asked as they walked.

Tucker smiled smugly, and boast to his best friend, "I hacked the school system and got her home address."

"Can't we just, I don't know, ask the teacher since we're worried?"

"But Danny...where's the fun in that?" Tucker wiggled his eyebrow, "Besides, we got her address as long as that matters."

However, they both stopped their tracks when ths house was in sight, finding Paulina and Star, both looking them in distaste. "Like, what are you two losers doing here?" Paulina asked without hiding her sneer.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other, not sure what to say at the two A-Lister. "We...came because Sam left her folder in Danny's room when she same to work on that English assignment Lancer gave us." Tucker answered.

"Wasn't that, like, a month ago?" Star pointed out suspiciously.

"WHICH we are bringing back today," Danny hastily added. He was breaking in cold sweat talking the two of three hottest girls in school. Sure Paulina rivalled Sam in hotness and it's any guy's dream to date either of them. However, if he had to pick, he would wished he could go out with Sam.

Star and Paulina share glances before turning back on them, "Fine," Paulina relented, "but do that after she put a time for us, we don't want people mistaken like we got here together with you two." With that sentement, she and Star marched up the stairs and ring the door bell.

The door opened with a creak, omnious green light shone through and Danny's ghost sense went off. "Wait!" He called out, but they didn't caught it and without wondering what kind of light it was they walked in and the door closes from behind them without anyone pulling or closing it.

"So...ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, ghost" with no one around Danny silently called out the icy foreign energy in his chest, believing, calling the ghosy inside of him. When he opened his eyes, he knew without looking himself that he had turned to Phantom and shot through the air.

His plan at first was to turned intangible and shot past through the roof, but the strangest thing happened because Danny hit the roof, face first. He blinked as he processed what happened, then thinking he wasn't chanelling his power better, he tried it again but this time he just got a sorer nose.

"What happened?" Tucker furrowed his eyebrows, "Weren't you going to sneak inside?"

"I can't, whatever ghost in there it can somehow conjure some kind of ghost shield around the house."

"Looks like we're sneaking in the old fashion way." Out of nowhere, Tucker produce a white sleek gun shaped device with a hook attached at the tip and Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that grappling hook?"

"Technically, it's the Fenton Grappling Hook, a grappling hook with the word Fenton on it. Your dad has a very nice set of toys," Tucker said with a grin.

"Yeah, as exciting that might be, how about we first try getting in through the front door. It's not like Paulina and Star could actually keep us out."

"Oh...man..." Tucker said dejectedly as he stashed the grappling hook back.

Danny chuckled and turned back into his human form. The two marched up to the door and rang the door bell, just like how it was for the two A-list, the door was opened with no one to greet, the green light blinding them from seeing the interior.

The two walked in, squinting their eyes, but the scene they were greet with was not what they were expecting. Because no normal house, rich or not, would have flying dishes and marching glasses for one, not to mention others decorations like vases and figures floating and being wiped on its own, then there's the fact the walls were made of gold or at least painted as one, then the oddly dancing maids and butlers began to line themselves up to welcome them.

All in all, it was like a disney musical come to life.

Without the singing.

Then the oldest butler, complete with gray hair and a monocle came forth and bowed, "Welcome Sir Danny, your wife has been waiting for your return"

That.

Got Danny's brain to stopped.

He began digging his ear with his pinkie then turned to the butler once more, "I'm sorry can you repeat that, I didn't quite catch it."

"That Miss Samantha has been waiting her husband to come home?" He repeated calmly.

Danny didn't say anything in respond to that, all he did was stared...

Stared...

Stared...

And stared...

Until finally...

" _WHAT_?!" Danny bellowed in pure utter shock, that any retort wasn't capable to form in his mind.

He turned to Tucker to find some support and maybe an explanation, but then he took in his clothing, different and snazzy. His usual yellow shirt and baggy pants was replaced by a brown suit. His signature red beret hat was nowhere insight, and his smile looked so unnatural.

"Tucker?" Danny called in worried at his friend. He looked down to himself and find he was wearing a dark blue suit himself.

"What are you standing around for my brother," Tucker said as he slapped his back, "Go see the love of your life! I can check out my nephew later."

"Love of my life? Nephew? Tucker what are you talking about, you're an only child, you can't have a nephew!" Danny was already on the verge ripping his hair out if it could make any semblence of sense on what's going on.

Tucker instead looked at Danny as if he had grow an extra head. "No, what are _you_ talking about? Surely you didn't forget your own brother and son?"

Danny was about to retort, but his brain stopped once more at his words, "I have a son?" He was frozen in shock from the news, he didn't react as Tucker pulled him toward the living room and heading to the stairs leading to Sam's room.

However, their path was blocked by blonde girl wearing a fluffy pink dress and a hispanic girl wearing a fluffy red dress both have fans on their hand. Their make up was elaborate and their outfits looked like they came from the 80s but Danny only needed to look closely and saw they were Star and Paulina.

"I see you're, like, home Brother-in-Law" Star sneered.

"And to be polite, welcome home" Paulina said.

Danny gawk for a minute at the two before finally cracking, "Okay, now I'm a brother-in-law, what the heck is going on?!"

The rest ignored his outcry, as the two closed in on Danny. "Just to remind you, don't think just because you married my sister that I won't keep an eye on you," snarled Star at her supposed brother-in-law before walking away.

"And I'll be watching you as well," Paulina said in turn, but then her lips smile seductively and leaned closer to his ear, "I'll watch you closely and very throughly." She moved away and Danny could only looked at her back confusingly, still not sure what she meant by that.

Boy, is this boy clueless.

"What's going on here?" Said a voice slighty from above.

They all looked up and found Sam, wearing a high-class feathered bath robe, and being craddled in her arms was a baby. A baby Danny recognized as the Ghost Baby he fought a week ago. Danny growled seeing the baby, he would have dashed right up and took the baby from Sam's arm so he could suck it in to thermos.

Before he could, Sam called out his name happily and dashed down toward his side and kiss him passionately on his lips.

Danny's brain didn't just stop, it shortcircuited and crashed to no remains.

When Sam back off to give him a breather, Danny wasn't even coherent and repeatedly saying "Uh...I...uu...wha..."

Tucker snickered nudge his elbow to his side, "Brother, get over it, you're like a kid who just got his first kiss"

Danny broke out from his stuppor and mentally wailed ' _Because that was my first darn kiss!'_ Everything happened so fast and sudden it was hard trying to come up with an explanation, and he was lying if he hadn't enjoyed it. However, he knew one thing at least, that ghost is the root cause of this and he needs to take him out.

 _'Or you could play along for awhile and maybe get a kiss or two from Sam...'_

 _'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, there's a ghost in work here!'_

His two mind restled for a while and decided nothing is worth getting them brainwashed, "Come family," Sam said to them, "Let's eat dinner!"

"Dinner? It's barely 4 o'clo..." Danny didn't finished his word when the window revealed te night scenery of Amity Park. "I can tell...this is going to be a long night," he flatly stated in resign.

.

.

.

The dinner was off course held, in the dining room. Sam eating while still craddling the baby, next to her was Danny but he was on her right while the baby was on her left, Tucker sat next to him while Paulina and Star was sitting across. The maids and butler gracefully dances their way (why they'd do that, Danny wasn't sure) and place their dinner on the table.

Danny couldn't help but scowl as he stared at his steak, "Okay, first she got chased by psycotic meat crazed ghost, now she got hypnotized to play house with a baby ghost what's next? Get turned into a dragon ghost?"

"Danny what's wrong? Did you say something?" Sam asked worriedly, looking at the scowl expression on him.

Danny turned to her and made a forced smile, "Hehe, I'm fine Sam," but then glare at the baby still held in her arms. "Although, I appriciate it if I could, maybe, hold my _son"_ said Danny with a streched to the last word.

If it wasn't his imagination, the baby glared back and heard the sound of him sucking his pacifier. Sam was about to say 'off course' but was cut off by Star suddenly standing with an angry look, her eyes briefly glowing red.

"I can't take this!" Star yelled out and point her finger at Danny, "This man doesn't deserve to be with you Sister!"

Sam just looked tiredly at her and sigh, "Star, we have talked about this a million time, I don't care what you think I choose to be with his man."

"Well I care about you too much to let you be with a man with a below average man such as him!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Danny cried but was to the deaf ear of those two, he then turned to Tucker for support but he was gobbling in his steak as he watched at the two 'sister' fight.

"Okay...this officially feels like watching a bad soap opera," Danny deadpanned.

Looking at Danny's distress, the baby smirked and sucked on its pacifier harder and Paulina's eyes shortly glowed red as well before standing up in tears. "Oh please stop sister, this is my fault, all my fault!" Sam and Star were confused at the sudden outburst that they stopped arguing, "I was swayed by his charms and words, I couldn't resist but...Danny and me, we...we...I'm just so sorry Sammy, we betray you," Paulina kept crying.

That got the two girls gasped and glare daggers at the elephant of the room. Danny could only let out two words.

"Uh oh."

.

.

.

"Correction, it's like living in a _really_ bad soap opera," Danny said after being kicked out of the house, "This is ridiculous! First they turned me into a husband and now they made me into a sick two-timing man with my own sister-in-law? Seriously what the heck?!" Danny yelled up to the sky.

He glanced upward and found a window half covered by curtain and saw glimpse of the smirking baby, Danny couldn't help the bright green neon eyes his eyes made. He then took a deep breath and try to sort what he knew, "Okay so a baby somehow hypnotize the occupant of the house and enchanted the house itself so no one can go in and out except through the front door, for some reason he's playing house in there, I can't seem to forced my way inside so maybe... I can have someone inside open it for me!"

He took out his phone and dialed Tucker's number and cursed when the sound of operator told him that either he's phone is dead or there was no connection.

"Great, how am I getting inside?"

Surprisingly the answer revealed itself when the door slamed open, startling Danny a bit before he make out the silhouette of an old lady sitting on a scooter. He find it weird that she was riding one instead of a wheel chair but surprisingly the house was big enough for her to run around with it.

"Come inside child, you'll catch a cold staying outside."

Danny was unsure at first, thinking the Ghost Baby may have some kind of plot, but put it aside since it would make no sense of kicking him out then bringing him back in. "So who are you?"

"I'm Samantha's grandmother, but you can call me Grandma Ida and you are?"

"Oh I'm Danny, Danny Fenton, so are you...aware the house is different?" Danny asked vaguely.

"Different?" She scoffed, "It's in chaos, ever since that baby suddenly appear, the occupant of this house has gone loco! The only reason what sorcery that baby did wasn't use on me because I pretended to be senile old lady!" Danny found himself feeling relieve he wasn't the only one feeling left out by this outrageous scenario. "So Danny, do you have something that would help my granddaughter? You Fentons are paranormal hunters right?"

"Actually it's ghost hunter and yes, I can...or at least I know someone who can. Do you happened to know someplace where no one would go and bother me?"

"The bathroom is upstairs at the end of the hallway"

Danny nodded with a smile but before he could dash away, Grandma Ida took hisbhand and shot him a pleading look, "Please save my granddaughter"

Danny nodded without a word. Once he found the bathroom, a bright flash shone through the seams and Danny Phantom fly trough the door and straight to Sam's room.

There Danny saw her sleeping next to the Ghost Baby. Danny took out his thernos and pointed it at the target, but the whirring sound of the thernos was enough to wake him up and laid its red orb eyes at Danny.

"Fool" he said with deep suave voice.

Danny was so shocked, both by the fact the baby could talk and that his voice could make Morgan Freeman run for his money, limping his arm and stopped aiming his thermos at the ghost.

"You could TALK?!"

A maniacal grin grew on his face, he floated a head higher from him, "Yes I could talk Fool, just like how I could do this!" His figure glow dimly and the curtain window began to wrapped him like a christmas present. Danny tried to go intangible, but even after he did he couldn't go through.

"Seriously? I'm a kid who got ghost powers and I got beaten by a lousy drapes?!"

The baby floated closer and his deep laughter echoed the room. Danny certainly didn't find that intimidating nor was he jealous at his voice any man would want.

Nope, certainly not jealous at all.

"How did you even get out of the ghost zone so soon?" Danny demanded to know.

"As long as part of my essence remains on the other side, I can easily teleport myself here anytime I want," the Ghost Baby said with an air of mystery.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Danny cried.

"I am Noname..."

"No name? What, did your mother forgot to name you?"

"SILENCE!" Cried the baby as his head momentarily grew with angered expression. "As I was saying, I am Noname, and I don't have any plans to bring harm"

"You don't? Then why did you snap at me at the lab huh?"

"Because you are a hurdle from making me reach to a perfect family."

"A...family?" Whatever Danny was expecting, it was certainky not that.

"Yes," he slowly moved Sam to make her slightly float beside him, "A family that love unconditionally, a family caring your wellbeing, a family that that supports you, that' all I ever wanted." Noname had a wistful tone at then end that almost made Danny empathize his wishes.

Almost.

"Love? Caring? You just made a cat fight for no reason and made Paulina accuse me of two timing with her, dude that is seriously wrong!"

"Ah, but what kind of family we would be if we don't have a little few side dramas to pass the time don't you think?" Noname said with an innocent smile.

That made Danny growl and rip the curtains to shred with raw strength and floated at him, well intending to punch the light of the kid, Noname kept still with a smirk until Danny got interupted when Sam came tackling him and yelling out "No!"

"Sa...sam, what are you doing?"

"I won't let you hurt my child!"

"That ghost isn't your child, he's brainwashing you so snapped out of it!"

"Ah, the perfect mother she is, loving, caring, and wish for a perfect ideal family just as much as I do." The note of amusement sent grew an ire inside Danny. Danny was about to go intangible but can't, it seemed whatever being affected by his tekenisis isn't possible to go through.

Sam and Danny began rolling on the floor, the other trying one up the other, "Come on Sam, fight it! You're not seriously thinking what happened at dinner is your image of your perfect family? Because if that's true then you really need a therapist."

"You don't know anything!" Danny rolled once more and this time his back is on the floor with Sam clawing on his arm.

"Ow! Jeez Sam your nails are like claws!"

"You don't know what it's like wishing you could have a normal family..." that got Danny to stop struggling, "...feeling you can never accept if you told them what you feel, being suffocated by their own wish forced on me!"

He felt a lump on his throat when he heard that, he knew how close that was to his own situation and he felt he wasn't seeing Sam, the beautiful A-list girl that can get any guy wrap around her fingers, now looking like a girl who's just tired of her family and Danny never imagined he could have something in common with her that was close to home. "I know how you feel more than you might think Sam, I wish I could go to school witout worry what my parent's reputation do to me, if what happened at the accident would make them feel different about me, if they accept me for who I am, you wished you could have a normal family without to worry about all that." He felt the pressure loosen and Danny continued to talk but Noname cut him off.

"Then join us Danny, with us you won't need to worry about acceptance and become a part of a normal family"

Danny ignored him but still shot a glare at him, "They might not be the most normal family, but the fact is they're still mine and they love me as much as I love them." Danny raised his leg, kicking Sam off from him, "I wouldn't trade them for the world!"

Noname hissed and began levitating all the item in the room, bed, table, lamp, carpet and evrything on sight began circling the room like a mini tornado. Danny is trapped in the middle of it all, thinking hard how to get out.

"Noname said that he had his essence here that help him pass through, so maybe if I destroy it..."

His green neon eyes began searching through the room for any ghostly energy. His eye then latched into the pacifier he had on hand, "well, only one way to find out."

Danny flew with great speed, ignoring the turbulence wind and avoiding all hurdles hurtling at him. He made a burst of speed at the last minute that he was only but a blur and took the pacifier from its hand.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Sorry pal, but play time's over" Danny crushed the pacifier at hand. He was expecting an anguish scream, the sudden drop of ghostly energy, furniture falling down to its spot.

Danny thought it was over.

Instead the Ghost Baby screamed Bloody Murder and tackle him down. His hands were tiny enough that he couldn't wring his neck but enough to squeeze his trachea that made it hard for him to swallow air. Not that he needs it, being a ghost and all, but his instinct as a human kick in and he went into panic mode. Not to mention his telekenisis is paralyzing him.

"You Fool, do you realize what you have done?!"

"Other than taking one of your crammy toy? Enlighten me," he croaked out.

Noname's eyes glew bright red orb, his teeth sharpen and cracks were forming underneath his eyes. For a baby, he sure pack a lot of strength and damn if his face wasn't scary.

"You broke the spell on this house, now my family is ruin!"

"Not what I was expecting but good enough for me."

That caused a growl from the baby and before he could make any more damage to Danny, the door to Sam's room was kicked open and appear before them was Tucker with a familiar item on hand.

"Hands off my friend you Ghost!" Tucker aimed and fired the grappling hook, it tied the baby with it, letting Danny free from his clutches. Danny grapped the thermos that had fallen from his grip and took aim.

"Allright, _now_ it's over." Danny pushed the button and a swirling blue light hit the baby, it wailed like a child crying before fully trapped inside. The furniture green glow dimished until everything fell into a thud. Danny changed back into a human, feeling exhausted but not keeling over anytime soon and walked over to Tucker.

"I knew this thing will come in handy," Tucker said with proud look.

"Yeah but I don't think that's how you used a grappling hook."

"Hey, your dad made it, you know nothing he made is normal."

"Point."

A groaning sound was heard and they turned to find Sam unconcious on the floor. The two looked at each other before getting her to lay on her bed, just in time for Grandma Ida to appear.

"I see you've handled whatever ghost problem we're having"

"It's all taking care of ma'am, Sam will be out of it for a while but her and the rest should be okay"

Ida smiled gratefully at them and nodded.

.

.

.

When Sam woke up, she had a massive headache and she briefly though if this was what hangover was like. She looked left and right to find her room perfectly normal, too normal actually and she felt like she had experince something that was far from normal.

She flipped open he phone and was shocked to see a week had passed and she has no memory of what happened.

Actually she has, but everything was a vague blur and she needs time to sort everything out to make sense any of it.

"Sammykins we're home!"

Sam blinked at the voice, her parents are home. She got up and quickly rushed down to meet her parents. They came home with the same look they left, with extra bags accompanying their baggages.

"It's about time you get home, how's the congress?" Grandma Ida asked as she drove her scooter to her family.

"Great Mother, we met a few potential business partner and I'm not exaggerating when I say we may spread our influence outside the country one day," answered Jeremy.

"What about you Sammy," Pamelas asked, "How was your week?

' _Oh nothing special, I just mysteriously forgot what I did for the whole week'_ but she can't really answer with that, can she?

She didn't need to answer though as her mother immidiately went on about how great walking around Paris and riding the London's eye. She gushed over the souvenirs and new clothes she bought for herself and Sam 'knowingly' how much they would loved it.

However, there was something different she felt when looking at them. Usually there was this prinkling irritation inside her chest when she looked at them. It still exist now but it felt different, like a weight that was there was slightly lifted and a familiar voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

' _They might not be the most normal family, but the fact is they're still mine and they love me as much as I love them. I wouldn't trade them for the world!_ '

That voice seemed to reafirm her feelings as she gave her parents one of her crushing hug she rarely woud gave.

"Is something wrong Sammy? This isn't like you," Jeremy pointed out.

"Oh nothing, just want to say I love you."

The two parents looked at each oter confusingly before hugging back their daughter. Grandma Ida smiled at the scene but then spotted a walking glass heading outside and immidiately she pumped her gas to her scooter and run it over. The rest of the family oblivious of what happened.

 **AN: So please tell me? How did I do with my original story?**

 **Bad? Good? Meh?**

 **A little fun fact of Noname is that he was inspired by my now 3 Months old nephew. As a ghost I made him obsessed with the concept of family and likes to have his own twist just for the heck of it and secretly loves watching soap opera.**

 **And it's not DP if there isn't a comedic ending am I right?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please R &R**


	4. Chapter 4: Parental Bonding

**Diclaimer: I know it's obvious but this is protocol, DP is copyright by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Inc.**

 **AN: First off, thank you for the reviews you had given me. I was pleasantly surprised to find my OC ghost to be well received including the story. If you like him then imagine the crazies all the other OC ghost and story I had in mind because I already have 5 others and I assure you they'll be better. Though we'll go through a few cannon chapters first so be patient and look forward to it!**

Chapter 4: Parental Bonding

"Sammykins, I~ have~ a surprise~ for you~" Pamela sing songed when she barge into her room. While Sam may loved her mother dearly, the only two thing she find least tolerable was her unawareness for her private space and the early morning call in the weekends. They pull aside the curtains and the morning light hit her face, waking her up.

"This better be good," she grumbled on her pillow and woke up with a smile yet her eyes barely opened, "What is it Mother?"

She pulled herself up and opened her eyes to find her mom holding up _another_ gaudy pink outfit for her to wear. Specifically, it was a sleeveless pink dress that _sparkles_ of all things! White gems we embedded by the collar and the dress itself from the sleeve to its hem, was glittering with pink glitter that Sam would have believe if they were made purely out of one. She didn't mind the color pink (even though she already had excessive color of it in the house) or the dresses, in fact she loved wearing them.

What she did mind was her mother's sense of fashion, which was...questionable at times.

Add to the fact her mother loves dress up had Sam to have an additional wardrobe in her wardrobe just to keep thse, the only thing now keeping the fashion police from barreling down her house would be if she wore socks and high heels at the same time.

Or worse, some sort of fashion ghost popping in.

"What's the occasion this time?" She asked, hiding the hint of exasperation in it.

"Why I bought it for the big dance next Saturday. Have you got a date yet? Oh I'm sure you're excited for it" Her mother rambled her answer.

Sam blinked a few times before glancing at the calender that had circled red mark on Friday that says 'HOMECOMING DANCE!'

She had honestly forgotten about that.

She couldn't help it though, considering she had just experince getting chased by meat crazed ghost and playing house with one, everything seem to fly off the window. She looked back at her mother and the monstrosity she had on hand. "You know, I already promised Paulina and the others we would buy our dresses together Mother, I don't want to be rude by being the only one not buying my dress with them."

Pamela deflated but understood where her daughter is coming from, it's more important to be in the good grace of your peers after all and she's happy her Sammy has good friends to go shopping together.

She changed to her usual cloth and got down for breakfast, she kissed goodbye to her mother and father and walked to school, wishing a normal day went by. But deep down she knew, without knowing why. That soon there will be a another new ghost coming.

It's not like she's pessimistic, nor eager to meet one again. Two was hopefully enough for her, but she knew that since the portal was opened, Amity Park would never be the same again. Then her mind track back toward the dance this Saturday, she was off course excited about it and not that she's overconfident, but she knew she was good enough for a few boys on school wanting to asked her out. She wouldn't mind anyone as long as she gets a date to the dance but she preferred to be with someone she wants to share the night with together.

Wow, Sam is reading too many chick flick.

Sam took out her book from her locker then she was greeted by another one of her tolerable friends, Valerie Gray, waiting by her locker. "Heyya Sam, ready for another round of math?"

"Ugh math, how one live with so many numbers," Sam moaned haughtingly.

Valerie chuckled and the two walked toward their class, "So does Miss-I-think-all-boys-are-shallow has any date next Friday?"

"No, not yet, hopefully I do, what about you?"

"Got Kwan to ask me out, but not sure that would last long, he's been wanting to take out Donna for a while so I might get dumped if she agrees"

"Wow, tough..."

"So, any boys particular in mind you want to go out with?"

"No, no one like tha..." Sam eyes locked on to shaggy black haired boy with blue eyes, taking out his books. Unfortunately for her, Valerie caught on who she was eyeing on.

"Fenton? Really? That loser?" Valerie asked incredulously.

"Hey, he's not that bad once you get to know him," she tried defending him.

"Girl, that boy couldn't handle a beaker even if it's been glued on his hand and don't even get me started with his pants."

Sam could only let out a dry laugh at the memory. Unlike Valerie though, she knew one side of Danny not many people would find and she find herself a bit special knowing that.

"Well it's not like he'll actually ask me out so I'll just have to be satisfy with anyone who ask me." Sam's path was then block by a tall lanky teenager, he was wearing a white shirt underneath his basketball uniform that sported the number two. He had a shaggy red hair, green misty eyes and few frekles across his face. He was sprouting a nervous grin as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering if you would..."

"No." Sam walked past his shell shocked face with a stride follow by Valerie who was still glancing at the rejected teen.

"Didn't you say you're satisfied with anyone who ask you?"

"Doesn't mean I'll make it easy for them, besides I don't know him anyway."

Valerie blinked confusingly, "You don't? He sounded like you two should know each other."

Sam thought back at his face and tried to place it to a familiar scene but couldn't so she shook her head, "Nope, he doesn't ring a bell."

.

.

.

At the couryard of Casper High school where it was currently decorated for the upcoming dance, one single Tech-Geek African American was on almost on his last leg in trying to get a date for the Big Dance three days from now. I should say I must admire his tenancy in asking every girl in school and still the same answer was spout by every one of them.

"Hi, would you..." he began to say when a red head came out from school which she replied with an immediate no.

"Hey, I'm..."

Another blonde girl replied the same way as she passed.

While Tucker was dejected, another girl rejected him without looking so much at a glanced at him which made him irritated.

"I didn't ask you yet!"

Emphasize the word 'yet' and the fact his streak of asking every girl has already been well known by most of the population in Capser High. Tucker dragged himself to sat next to his best friend in one of the lunch benches with a crestfallen look.

"Strike three Tucker?" Danny teased.

"Try strike three _thousand_ s, what's a guy got to do to get a date around here?!" Tucker pulled oit his PDA and cross the few girls he had asked and failed to go out with to the dance, Danny then pulled his PDA away and glanced down all the girls he had try asking, he didn't even knew when he asked most of them. Though he noticed there's one name that isn't on the list.

"Hey, where's Sam?"

"Uh...her? Sorry Danny, not only did you have dibs on her, but I wouldn't ask her out even if she's the only girl in school."

"Wow, your grudge is serious here," Danny said wide eyes. Three things he knew his best friends loves; tech, meat, and girls. So looking at him not liking one without asking her out or flirt with was definietly a big deal for him.

"My grudge for food is always serious Danny, and it will past down for seven generation!" Tucker said with a straight face, "So, what was it again you said about fishing a dragon?"

"A ghost dragon Tucker, and yeah my dad was fishing for ghost this morning and I ended up fighting a fire breathing dragon, I beat her but then she suddenly turned into a girl." Danny was a bit confused by that, in terms of strength she should have been on par with the Lunch Lady and Noname if not more so, but she quickly retreated when she transformed." Danny had a few ideas in mind but he shelved those at the moment.

"Wait, back up, so she's a ghost girl that can transformed into a dragon or is it the other way around?"

"Don't know but basically yeah."

"...is she cute?"

"Tucker, she's a ghost!"

"Hey, I'm just asking! Is she cute or not?"

Before Danny could answer him, the two then realized a few of the people around was gawking and followed their sight, Danny was starstruck as well while Tucker scowled. Sam was their walking through the school yard pavement, with as much as confidence any A-lister would have. One boy accidently dumped his drink on his friend, another guys was crying because his friend droped his vintage card to the fountain, then there's an alien who stopped mid air to look at her.

Nah, I'm just kidding. Another just trip over a rock.

Tucker rolled his eyes at his lovestruck friend, "So...when are you asking her to the dance?"

"What?! Are you mad Tuck? I can't just ask her out!"

"Why not? Usually I would just encourage you to go for it without much hope for success," Danny glared at his words, "but Sam actually know you so it's more than likely she might agree going to the dance with you."

"Even so, I can't just go there and ask her!" Danny flailed his arms, "talking to her is already exercising my weak-knee, but asking her to the dance is a whole new hurdle."

"Really? Even though she ki..."

" _Not one word of that Tucker."_ Danny made his signature death glare at him, "We agree never to mention that. Ever."

Tucker nodded, he wasn't scared but his glare did make him nervous yet he sigh once more at Danny's antic in not giving himself a chance. It would have been easier to just ask and get it over than mulling it whether he should or not. Which is why as his best mate/wingman. When Sam was about to walked past their table, Tucker raised his boot and kick his friend to the side.

Taken by surprised, Danny glared at him for no more than a second before smiling sheepishly at the figure of Sam standing in front of him. He quickly got up and rest his han don a tree. Trying to look as cool, calm, and suave he imagined he try to be. "Hiiiiiiii Sam, what's up?" His arm turned intangible, unknown by the two, and Danny kiss the ground once more.

"Well, better than down there I suppose," she answered with amused smile.

Danny forced out a laugh before getting up once more and followed by his nervous tic, "Wow, this is awkward...not that you're awkward, but more like...I'm awkward, you're pretty." Danny froze and his eyes widen, "Wait, did I just say that?"

Sam was trying hard to chuckle and kept smiling because ' _gosh, this guy is a dork, but an adorable dork!'_ She thought. She never understood what Alexis meant that someone could be adorable in a dorkish way, but now she knew.

"I'm flattered, but is there a reason why you're telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, I...was just...thinking if you...maybe...like to... _gotothedancewithme_?"

As soon as Danny stammered out the word, his ghost powers decided to react and turned his pants intangible, leaving him pantless and his boxers showed to the public. Danny groaned and slapped himself at the burst of laughter around him, he prepared himself for the final nailing of making today the worst day of his life.

"Sure, pick me up at seven?"

"Okay, fine, I understand, I'll just go and...wait, did you just say yes?" He asked with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why not? Though may I suggest you came with a belt? Don't want your pants to slip off while we dance, no? Later Danny," she waved him off as she head to school.

Danny just stood like a statue while Tucker, who had witness the whole exchange, walked over to him and slapped his back. "Congratulation dude, thanks to you, I know the quickest way to the a woman's heart; clean boxers!" He joked. However, there was no reaction as he stayed frozen. He waved his hand on Danny's blank face that slowly but surely turn into a big fat grin and pumped his fist in the air.

"She said yes...SHE SAID YES!"

"Danny, I know you're happy and all but please put your pants on dude."

.

.

.

"You agree to go out with that freak?!" Paulina said with obvious incredulity and closing her locker on the way.

"Hey, Danny help in some... _tigh_ t...situation, I'm just returning the favor Paulina." Sam already lost count how much he defended Danny and that he wasn't that bad or geeky if people try to get to know him.

"Ugh you don't need to owe a freak anything Sam, in fact he should owe you that he gets even to hang out with an A-lister, by the way Darling are we set in buying our dress after school?"

"Obviously, can't really rely on my mother on that part."

"While your mother is nice, she has some questionable taste." that was the nicest thing Paulina could say that wasn't an insult, "Anyway, did Valerie agree going with us?"

"Yup, she said she had her eyes on a smoking hot red dress."

Paulina looked delighted from the news and just as they agree, the four girls; Star, Sam, Paulina and Valerie ready to leave for some shopping.

The shop the went to was called 'Dawn' it was filled with both tailored made and imported dress, most were on sale because it was the Homecoming season. The down side was most of the sale dress bareky had any of her size. She has no problem, buying a more expensive one but that would mean buying something more extravagant and she has no interest with that much flaire, she has enough from her home.

One by one she find her friends all choosing their desired dress. Paulina with her pink dress, Valerie with her red dress that has revealing back, Star with her short white dress that reaches her knee and the only one with a long sleeved. Sam took the longest in searching for her dress but when she caught her desire dress, she smiled.

Once they were satisfied with their shopping, they had a small break at the nearest cafe as they chat all the latest 'news' if you can call their gossip that.

"So Sam, continuing our last conversation, what makes you agree to go out with Fenton?"

That caused the other yelping "What?!"

Sam groaned for the nth time he had to explained this, "For the last time, why do you all keep asking me that?! He's not _that_ much of a dork, his friendly and nice to talk with so the question is, why not?"

"Uh...other than he's a freak, a loser, an idiot which make him the bottom of the social ladder, I don't see why not." Star mercilessly pointed out.

While Sam couldn't help cringe at that, Valerie decided to take Sam's side and poke a hole at that argument, "I don't hear the word 'ugly' coming from your list" she slyly said.

That made Star blushed and coughed dismissively. Valerie secretly high five Sam under the table. However, that statement seemed to trigger something in Paulina's mind, true if she ignore his dorkish attitude, in terms of look Danny Fenton was better than most teen in school. Why she didn't realize that sooner was beyond her and that irritated her more now that there's a good point on the boy.

"Pssh, don't be blind girls, in what world does any girl would actually date a Fenton unless she's as much of a freak as him."

Sam scowled, "What's your deal Paulina? It's none of your business who I go out with, in fact I think you're too shallow to even get a date with anyone other than the A-lister"

She gasped, "Oh no, you did not just call me shallow, did you?!"

"If you mean if anyone can step at a puddle of you and not get their feet wet, then yes," Sam retorted.

Star began groaning while Val leaned forward expectantly at the upcoming fight they're going to have. "Ooh no, not again," Star said tiredly.

"Personally, I think they're fight is long overdue," Valerie offered her two cent with amusement.

Sam and Paulina began to banter back and forth that left the other two enjoying their cake as they watch.

"Take that back witch!"

"Or what? You're going to steal my make-up kit?"

"If you think I can, I will"

"Please...anyone can survive without make-up unlike you, you'e just a beauty maniac that can't see anything beyond skin deep in anyone."

"What makes you special and know it all when you never dated anyone before Miss Single?"

"Dogbreath!"

"She-witch"

"You know what, this isn't going anywhere," Sam said with her hands up, "how about you try proving me wrong."

That got the other two friends turning their back straight. They knew Sam's tone on this one, and this usually mean she's plotting something that would make the situation even worse and they sent horrified look at Sam's way, giving few signals to stop whatever she had in mind.

"I'm listening." Paulina leaned back on her chair, arm crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Go to the dance with someone not on the A-list and I'll take everything I say about you," Sam challenged.

Paulina ponder over this, on one hand she would have to agree going with one of the losers in school and she had to hid a shudder from the image. On the other hand, she could finally take out the stick on that nosy Witch and actually make a point to her. If only she knew a decent loser she could go out with.

An idea then came to her mind and she smirk at Sam, "Oh, you're on Sammy."

Now both Val and Star shudder, because even Paulina is giving that plotting look she had, which make this bet twice worse than they originally thought.

If you can't imagine how bad it'd be, then imagine dozen of children crying with broken toys and both girls was too busy arguing at the middle of all that chaos.

It's best if you don't know the details.

.

.

.

"Can you believe it Tucker? Sam agrees to go to the dance with me, ME! I wasn't dreaming it yesterday right?" Danny said, his face brimming with happiness and excitement as took out some books from his locker.

"For the last thousand times Danny, yes it wasn't a dream." He replied while staring wistfully at the few girls walking down the hallways.

As Danny was about to ask again whether Sam Manson had agree to be his date was a dream or not, he heard his name being called an froze.

"Yoohoo, Danny!" Because he turned to find Paulina, slightly dashing through the hallway and waving her hand at him.

Danny and Tucker went slack jawed at the fact, and their mind both were crying out ' _WHY?'_

 _"_ Uh, Tucker why is Paulina calling out to me so cheerfully?"

"I don't know," he said with identical dumbfounded look that quickly turned to a grin, "but hey, maybe you finally _arrive_?"

When Paulina finally stood before him, Danny instantly felt the lump in his throat and he knew he'll be having a hard time talking to her. "Hey you, I've been wanting to talk to you."

Danny looked to both his side and pointed at him with unsure look, "Me?"

Paulina giggled, and somehow it made not only Danny but the few boys in the vicinity smile wistfully at her. "Off course Silly, who else. I was just thinking if you want to sit with me at lunch later today?"

Danny wasn't sure if he heard it right and for a split second, he thought Paulina might have been hypnotized by some ghost again. "Hmm, are you all right Paulina? Because you're usually not so nice to me."

"What makes you say that?" She flashed an innocent smile.

"You called him a Loser barely a week ago." Tucker chimed in.

Paulina briefly glared at him before reinforcing a forced smile, "Funny aren't you? I just called him that as an endearment term for him."

"Uhm, thanks, I guess? So...do you need anything Paulina?"

"I'm glad you ask that, I've been meaning to ask if you want to have eat lunch with me."

"M...m...me?" Danny stammered out while Tucker felt just as a disbelief as his friend, "Why...I mean...uh...sure why not?"

"Great, see ya Danny."

While Paulina left the scene with a sly smile, both boys were still dumbstruck why Miss Popular suddenly strike a conversation with them, well, Danny mostly.

"Dude did that just happened?" Tucker let out.

"I'm just confused as you Tuck, but Holy Cow! First I got a date with Sam now Paulina started talking to me, can this day got any better?" Danny let out a grin.

For once, Murphy's law did the opposite of what he said when Tucker froze when he found terrifying look behind him. "Danny do you trust me?"

"Huh, yeah sure Tucker, why?"

Without giving him an answer, Tucker opened the locker door and shoved Danny inside and hastily closing it before an angry looking Sam marching up to him which Tucker could only let out a nervous grin in reply when those glaring eyes was shot at him.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked in even tone.

"No." Tucker answered quickly. Too quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just heard a disturbing rumor of him _flirting_ with Paulina." Her even tone went up an octave lower.

' _Wow, the rumor mill run fast!_ ' Tucker thought. "Whaaaat...psssh, that's ridiculous, they were just talking, why do you ask?"

The furious glare she had harden and Tucker couldn't help the squeak he let out as his back blocked the locker his best friend is in. Unknown to Tucker, Sam was more furious at her 'friend' Paulina and the audacity she had. She knew her well enough she didn't talk to someone like Danny without motive and she knew immidately her plan was to steal him from her and humiliate her in the best way possible.

 _ **"Like I'll let her,"**_ Sam snarled lowly, but enough to be heard by Tucker and give him shiver.

Tucker may love good catfight, heck if anyone told him where and when, he would bring out chips and soda just to enjoy watching them. Getting involve in a catfight though? He'll high tail his way out the first moment he was given the chance because he knew better how nasty catfigh can be, why do you think he loves watching it?

Apparently though, Danny has became the very reason of this particular fight and he mentally prayed for his friend.

Once Sam had walked out, fuming. Tucker let out a breath he had been holding and was about to release his friend when a particular blonde A-List was in sight and his crush, Elanor 'Star' Florez. Immediately forgetting Danny's current predicament.

"Hey, I'm Tucker and are you a keyboard? Because you're just my type."

Let's just say, Star was not impressed. "Skip it, Foley whatever you're asking, the answer is no."

"Oh come on, at least please give this guy a chance? What more do you want from me? I got charms, looks, charisma...

On the other hand, Danny feeling he had been in his locker long enough invisibly and intangibly leaned out of the locker and frown when he saw his friend failing to flirt. Did he even need to shove him aside just to flirt? In impulse, Danny felt like shoving his friend but being intangible, he instead got sucked in his body. He blinked for a while, confused that he was now outside and facing Star, he looked down at himself and realized that...

"And I'm also in...Tucker's body?"

"What?"

"Off course I mean...a...and I got ways to tell you that you're looking fine today." He tried to brush off the suspicous look Star had on him while his mind was berating himself, ' _What are you doing Fenton?!'_ After all, he never tried picking up girls before, he may liked to teased Tucker on his failure but at least he could do it without stuttering.

 _"_ Oh please, is that the best you can do?"

Acting quickly with a thought ' _What would Tucker say?'_ He gasped as he clutched his heart dramatically, "You wound me if you think that's what I'm capable of, how am I going to see you smile if I'm not funny, I mean...I'm so funny, I made Chris Rock sound like a sugar overload chipmunk."

Star chuckled a bit and quickly closed her mouth, "Okay, I'll admit that was a _little_ funny"

"And there's more where that came from if you go the dance with me and no girl would be worth taking than you."

' _Okay, where did that come from, I sure know Tucker isn't good enough to come up with that and neither am I.'_

Star was about to say no when a sudden thought made her pause, Paulina had made a bet to go out one of the losers around the school but she wouldn't want it to ruin her reputation so probably she'd be goaded to do the same sooner or later, "...I'll go."

"Wait...you will?"

"Yup, but oh! Pick me up at 7 and wear a white suit to match me, if not I'll make you regret asking me. Bye Foley!"

Once she left the area, Danny got out of Tucker (Ew, that sounded gross) and back to the locker. His African American friend was disoriented for a moment about what happened before switching his attention toward the banging locker.

"Sorry Danny, almost forgot about you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Tuck," he snarked, "Did you really need to shove me off to get rid of me?"

"Hey, I saved you from Sam's ire after she heard talks about you and Paulina."

Danny scrunched his nose in confusement, "Why would she be mad by that? I mean we were only talking."

Tucker was about to say something but groan instead as he slaped his hand on his face, mumbling the word 'clueless' and the two marched up the stairs, Tucker shrugging off te sudden blanked out and Danny still making head and tails of his sudden new found ability.

It was then he remembered he had help Tucker get a date and was about to remind him when he was late to notice the jock he crashed in front of him who immediately made a grab for his shirt as he snarled at him, "DASH?! What did I do now?"

"You know what you did Fenturd, not only did you get a date with Sam, you also flirt with Paulina and I say someone should remind where you stand in this school."

"I think I'm aware that I stand on the floor if you put me down Dash."

With a slight pushed that had his butt his the ede of the stair, Danny didn't noticed his bag latched open and neither did he take not of the clinking sound of gold hitting tiles as it hits steps after steps down the stairs until it fell inside to an unsuspecting student who had his bag not fully closed as he walked down.

After getting a swirly, and the jocks high five. Danny got out of the stall, drenched and with foul mood. Though he only needed to turned intangible and he was wet free, the perks of being a half-ghost. He then got out where Tucker was patiently waiting for him, "And just when I thought things were looking up," he groused.

Then, his ghost power prove him wrong by turning intangible and fall off, _again._ "I should have expected that," he said while ignoring the laughter across the hall. To make it worse, Mr. Lancer witness and seemed to be very concern about the boy's pants problem that he wasn't sure if it was even unintentional or not from the many times it happened.

"Pantless again, Mr. Fenton? Third time this week I've caught you- how do you kids say it? Lancer took _out a book called "How To Sound Hip For the Unhip'_ in sad attempts to keep up with how kids talk these days as he liked to call it. _"_ Dropping trou. I think it's time I saw your father for a parent-teacher conference." He gave Danny a notice slip which cause him to look nervous

"Oh man, my dad?!"

Until then, here. It'll help you keep your pants up" he gave him a belt that Danny accepts then turned to consult his book, "and... out of trouble with the man"

"Oh wow, that's rough" Tucker said sympatheticly.

"Tell me about it, it's like the world tried to make sure every good thing I got comes with a price of making me misreable and...why are you using that belt?"

"Hey, we both know the belt isn't going to help so I'm jusy making use of it," Tucker answerd.

.

.

.

When lunch finally came around, Danny was thrilled when he found Paulina waving at her enthusiasticly and he came at her. Before he could greet her though, Sam hit their table with her tray with a forced smile, yet anyone with a pair of eyes could see her eyes was clearly angry.

"Hey Sam."

Sadly, our hero doesn't have the brain to use them well enough.

"Hey Danny, hello _Paulina,_ since when were you two this friendly?" She asked curiously.

Danny was about to answer when he was cut off by the hispanic girl next to him, "Oh very recently, you were right Sam. He's not so bad once you get to know him."

' _Like you even try to get to know him you little wench'_ Sam mentally snarled.

The two began to sent dagger with their eyes that the atmosphere was thick enough for a knife to cut. While Danny obliviously glanced between the two, Tucker came at the upcoming help his friend might need. Had he been alone with one girl he would have given then space, but two? The boy needs all the help he can get.

That, and so he could watch over the catfight.

"What's up dude and dudettes? Has anyone told you ladies yet that you're hotter than the bottom of my laptop today?"

The two girls rolled their eyes in synch while Danny groan to his hand, "What are _you_ doing here, if I recall you're not invited here."

"Oh get off your high horse Paulina, your name was never written on the table." Sam retort.

"There never was the need Sweetie, or do I need to be more expicit I don't want _both_ of you interrupting us when we're just getting to know one another."

"Whether I or anyone sit here or not is none of your concern Paulina, not everything revolves around your big small minded head"

"Uhm girls..." Danny let out, "Don't you think you need to..."

His words was cut off when Tucker covered his mouth and shushed him hut his eyws glued to the two girls. "Danny, friendly advice, know when not to get involve if you know what's good for you."

Danny shot an unsure look at his best friend and switch to the angry A-List girls sitting next to them. Considering how scary they were beginning to look, Danny had to agree with Tucker.

However, despite his mouth being covered, he felt the shivering cold up to his spine and the mist he breathed out. He stood up abruptly and excused himself, sadly though they barely realized he was even gone, too busy taunting each other.

Danny slip in a janitor's closet, quickly turning into Phantom and flew through the school. He scanned left and right for the ghost and felt once more the shivering spike in him coming from behind.

He was surprised to find the medieval ghost girl he had fought yesterday.

" _You?!_ What are you doing out here again?"

"I want to go to the ball!" She wailed, but then she blinked and blushed green when she realized someone was there with her, "Oh, hehe my apologies, my _frustration_ got me carried away sometimes." The girl blushed green as she said and threw Danny off guard. She then began to float left and right as if searching for something, yet when she came closer toward his school, he panic and immidiately he aimed his thermos at her.

"Oh no you don't, you're not causing any trouble on my school!" He pressed the button and unsuspected ghost was sucked in it. Danny blinked once more at how... _easy_ it was and eyed the thermos suspiciously as if waiting for the ghost to pop out.

"Okay either that ghost was too easy, or this will come back to bite me." He smirked, "Or haunt me in this case."

.

.

.

Stanley Brooke was a freshman of Casper High, he had short bright lond hair, frekles, and turquoise eyes, his teeth looked like it needed braces and he was an extreme dork, no one not even him denies that.

Stanley has been muling over how to ask out the girl of his dream.

Correction, the girl of every guy's dream.

She never left his eyes whenever she strolled across the hall, the bliss he felt when he caught her smiled and laugh, the restless sleep whenever she popped in his dreams.

So when said girl was walking toward him, he gulped hard, clenching the hem if his shirt as he prepared to ask her a once in a lifetime request.

' _You can do this...you can do this...'_

Stanley wanted to try swooning like one of the character he watched on TV yet he spectacularly failed barely a second later when he trip on his shoelace.

"Oh please, don't tell me you've fallen for me because that line is so last semester."

Stanley got up quickly and began to shed cold sweat, "Yes...I mean, no...I mean hi, I'm Stan."

Paulina Sanchez would have ignored his outstretched hand when her eyes caught a beautiful amulet fallen off Stanley's bag. "Oh my god, this is beautiful, where did you get it?"

Stanley looked shocked at first, seeing an unfamiliar necklace coming out of his bag. He was about to deny it when the gleaming smile she had stopped him to whatever he wanted to say.

"Do you like it? Be...Because I got it for you in...case you agree to go to the dance with me...would you please?"

"Well, Tim was it?"

"It's Stan."

"Well Stan, this amulet is so beautiful and I love it so much." That got Stanley to grin widely at her, and his heart lurch in hope, "but you're still not getting a date from me so bye!"

Stanley froze wit his jaw dropped as he watched his idol strut away with the amulet around her neck. He sigh sadly, and bearte himself that he should have expected that.

.

.

.

"Hey Tucker, sorry I was late." Danny saw the grinning form of Tucjervas he finished his snack.

"No problem, I bought your fries and burger for you."

"Bacon cheese burger?" He asked knowingly.

"You know it."

The two began to eat as Danny retold his story how he went intangible and was able to possessed people and have them do what they want them to do and used it on his dad to go to that Parent-Teacher Meeting so he wouldn't get in trouble, even going so far as to impressed which had gone worse instead.

"How did that became worse?"

"The plan worked too well Tuck, Mr. Lancer then decided to make my dad chaperone for the dance and he doesn't even remember any of it!"

"So let me get this straight. You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?

"Yeah, pretty much."

Tucker was about to ask him a favor when he noticed how Danny kept glancing at the thermos. He had told him thay the dragon/girl ghost came back just after lunch was through and how odd she had been.

"Are you still thinking about the ghost?"

"Yeah Tucker, that ghost didn't even try to fight me making it too easy for me to catch her, and I think she's in the middle of searching for something."

"Aren't you just a bit paranoid? So you got an easy catch, so what? I'd say you just need to chillax until a real problem comes."

A cold mist was breathed out at the same time a deafening roar shook the mall followed by the screaming terror of people.

"There's your problem Tuck," he rushed behind a pillar and summon the familiar bright ring, turning him into Danny Phantom.

Looking back at the back of his superhero friend, Tucker could only let out the first thing thing on his mind, "Can I have your fries?!"

Whatever ghost he had in mind that might appear then, the dragon ghost was the last thing on his list, " _You?!_ I thought I captured you! Or are you just some sort of evil twin dragon?"

His suprised distracted him that the ghost was able to smacked him away into a wiener stand and made him daze, "Different dragon, same temper."

He got up again and began to fight back as he rammed against the blue dragon, pushing her through the air yet she grabs him in mid flight and smacked him down to the ground.

"Must have tee!"

"Tea? Ooh, good idea. Coffee could make you a mite jittery. Better yet..." Danny sunk down the floor, making the dragon looked at ita claws in confusement until a punch pushed her to the air, "Have some PUNCH!"

When Danny ready his stance once more, he realized te dragon was gone and his ghost sense didn't detect anything around him. Convinced that the ghost was gone, he turned back to Fenton discreetly and ran back to Tucker.

"Hey Danny, you okay dude?" Tucker asked as he finished the last fries on hand.

Danny briefly scowled Tucker ate his leftover but sigh in the end, "Fine, but that's the second time I fought a dragon while the girl who transformed is still in the thermos. We need to investigate."

"Great...but count me count me out until I get a date...hey Danny, since you could control people, can you do me a favor and like, possessed a girl for about two minutes..."

Danny was about to deny when a reminder of afternoon's event when he first overshadowed someone resurface and he nervously rub his neck, "Actually...Tucker...there's something I forgot to mention."

"Hey Valerie!"

"No, no, wait Tuck!"

Tucker ignored him in place of Valerie and despite Danny trying to interrupt him, he ended up getting a date with her in the end.

"Wooohoo! I got myself a date. And the pants are still on, aaa...Danny, what's wrong?"

The only immidiate respond he had was to face palm.

.

.

.

Danny got home with Tucker tagging along. After making sure no one was in the basement. Tucker was stil in a bad mood while he reluctantly followed him.

"Tucker, I said I was sorry, it slip my mind!"

"How did getting a hot date with Star could have slip your mind! Now I have to cancel on one of them without making them angry! How are you even a roll with girls these days when I barely succeed asking one?!"

"Apparently, I'm a better you when pretending to be you than you," Danny said with a smirk.

"What?! How does that even make sense?"

"Can we talk about this later? Right now we have some questions need answering."

The two looked at each other in confirmation before Danny opened the thermos lid and pushed the release button. Releasing the medieval ghost girl in a groggy state.

"Uuh...what...where..." she scanned her surounding and caught the eyes of the one who forced her in her predicament. "YOU!"

Let's just say she didn't take Danny too well.

Her eyes became bloodshot red, green fire surrounding her as she lunge and put her hand around his neck before the two boys could react.

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled.

"How dare you disrespect me, Princess Dorothea!"

"Oh great, I just angered a ghost royalty" Danny muttured, "I'm sorry your Royal Highness, I had attack unknowingly thinking you were a threat and ignorant of your status as princess." Danny let out a sigh when his words seemed to quell her anger if the diminished fire is any indication.

"I suppose I can't blame you, who dwell in the Real World for your ignorancy but be warned that I won't give you any more mercy than this."

The ghost turned her back and was about to float away Danny halted her, "Wait, before you go your...Highness, do you know anything about a ghost dragon?"

"You've seen it? Where? Please, you must take me to it!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I'd like to but first can you give me some answer of my own. I saw you transformed from that dragon yet I saw the same dragon after I caught you."

The ghost was silenced for a moment, thinking the pros and cons telling these two young boys and sigh in the end, "I suppose you'd need answer if you're going to help me. My ability to transform isn't something innate but rather it originate from the Amulet of Aragon, an heirloom given to the two heirs of Aragon and had been used to protect our kingdom for centuries by tranforming into a dragon harness by our extreme emotional duress or anger...though I still lack control because of little of my anger management."

"You don't say..." Danny deadpanned, making her slightly coughed from embarrassment.

"A...anyway, whoever it is that holds the amulet posses a form of a dragon. As long as you lead me to the dragon then I will personally take what's rightfully mine and go back to my kingdom."

Danny thought of her proposal for a moment, on one hand that would help her go back to the ghost zone willingly without needless fight, on the other hand he couldn't put her trust on her yet after she got her amulet back.

"Look how about this, I'm sure you want the amulet back as badly I want you to go back home but the fact is you don't know where you're going in the Real World and would end up wondering around without a clue." The ghost bit her lip, begrudgingly accepting his logic, "so here's the deal, give me 24 hours for me to go try finding the amulet and if I can't find it then I'll let you roam on this side, do you accept?"

"...very well I accept your terms Sir..."

"Phantom, Danny Phantom."

"Sir Phantom then, I, Princess Dorothea shall await for you by this time tomorrow." She then left to the ghost zone, leaving two confused boys on how to find an amulet among the entire town.

.

.

.

"So...any idea how you're going to find that amulet?" Tucker asked concernedly as he looked at his sleep deprived friend from his late night outing to find it.

"Other than checking through every person in Amity Park for it? No, on the bright side if no one wears it means that we won't have to worry about the dragon for a while."

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Pau...Paulina!" Danny almost screamed out her name when his eyes latched to a familiar necklace around her neck, "That's...a nice amulet you got there." he pointed out nervously.

"You like?" She smugly said, "It's a gift"

"Yeah, haha, nice gift."

"So Danny...I was wondering if you really wanted to go out with Sam to the dance when there's a better viable choice in front of you?"

Danny was confused at first before her words suddenly make sense to him, "You...you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh Danny I would love too," Paulina said joyfully and before Danny could correct her she continued, "and if you stood me up I might get so mad that I could even trash the whole dance."

A tense silence went on before Paulina laughed at her own joke, followed by Danny's dry laughter before Paulina bid her farewell. Tucker and him just stood dumbfounded on what happened, "Dude, the one time you're not clueless and you just had to make things worse than it is."

"Oh man Tucker, what am I going to do? I can't take her out, I've already promised Sam and the dance is tonight!"

"Well either you take her out and lose any chance you have with Sam or you'll be dealing one angry ghost dragon, take your pick dude because this is way out of my leagues."

Danny could only moan ruefully.

.

.

.

Danny was nervous, the night had come he was no waiting for Sam outside her door, pacing back and forth, "Sam, I really wanted to go with you but something came up and now I'm going with Paulina." Danny smiled before he raised his hand and slapped himself at that horrible excuse.

"Ugh, all right Danny, you're a half-dead guy who fought ghost, you could take a woman's ire like a man, this is for the greater good...oh man, this is going to suck." The door to the porch was open and Danny's resolute look fell when he turned.

Sam was already pretty on her daily basis, but tonight, beautiful doesn't seem to describe her. She was wearing a V-neck dress, dark purple flower lace and few sequin with white long flowy skirt of its dress. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that showed more of her complexion and her jaw line.

Any words he had prepared was thrown out the window as he acted just like when he got his first kiss and he blushed from the reminder.

"Come on, the prom is about to start!" she said excitedly, and Danny's problem were somehow forgotten as his face mirrored her and the two teens were found skipping toward the school. Only when Danny found himself dancing with her did he realized his other date and almost slap himself.

"Darn it...uh, Sam aren't you tired from all that dancing? Let me get you some punch, would you like some punch? Off course you want some punch, be right back!" Sam could only blinked a few times before accepting his reason even though she wasn't tried yet, they barely dance for about five minutes. Unknown to her, Danny had swiftly changed into his ghost half and flew as fast as he could to Paulina's house.

Sam wasn't sure what to do as she waited for Danny, heck he was out so long, she took a cup of punch by herself in the end. Then she spotted Star looking unimpressed as her date tried to swoon her. . .was that Tucker?

And yes, Tucker was there and he somehow successfully asked out Star of all people, and Star has never giving o much a glance to anyone outside of the A-list and her small circle of friends, much less a geek like him. Curiosity peeked, she strut her way toward them with a smile.

"Hey Star, hey Tucker, didn't know you two got out together for this."

Tucker froze at the familiar tone of voice and turned with a scowl only to mimicked Danny's expression of surprise. Safe to say, Sam felt proud to make that little prick gob smacked from her appearance. Star on the other hand, inwardly sigh in relief that someone could pull her out from him. She pulled her aside and began walking toward the snack table.

"So mind explaining?"

"Well...my prediction came true and Paulina urges me to get a loser for a date and since Foley had asked me I agreed. Though he was a lot less annoying when he asked me out. What you, did you get a new date?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

Now this time, Star got the same expression as her and before she could point out Paulina's date, Tucker appeared with a fake smile after overhearing them then practically forced Star to get a fruit punch together. Much to Sam's confusion.

Meanwhile, Danny was already back at the gym with Paulina on hand. He was still blank on the plan in getting the amulet back. It was one thing if he had given her, but if someone else did then things were a lot more harder. Add to the fact he has to watch over Sam and his dad from screwing up the night, which turned out to be what he was doing now with Mr. Lancer.

One overshadowing later, he was able to dodge a bullet before he pulled Tucker away from Star and his techno babble, "Tuck, I need your help!"

"Uh, sorry Mr. Fenton, but I don't know where Danny is."

"Tucker, it's me! Look I want you to watch over Dad, Paulina and Sam whenever they get in undesirable situation okay?" Before he got the chance to reply about how unfair it was that he got to bring two dates, Danny pull himself out from his dad, leaving him disorientated for a moment, and invisibly found Sam walking closely toward Paulina so immediately he set to work her away with a pair of punch on hand.

"Here's your drink!"

"Danny, I was beginning to think you got lost somewhere across town, what took you so long?" Sam wanted to sound concern but the she couldn't held back the small anger bubbling inside from being left along and Danny must have caught it.

"Sorry, it's so crowded here that it's easy to lost sight of you." He looked behind him and saw Paulina was coming over toward them and hastily said, "and all that running around makes me thirsty! Wait here while I get more punch."

"Wait. . .Danny!" However he was soon gone with Sam holding the two cups of full punch. She eyed them irritability but soon sigh in the end before downing another cup of it.

And so it was like that back and forth as Danny tries to entertain Sam, distract Paulina, and keeping his dad from his teacher with Tucker's help, but even he knew he can't last long like this.

' _Come on Fenton, think! There's got to be a way to take that necklace off! It's not like I can just phase through that necklace out of her.'_

Danny froze at the sudden thought and actively searched a wall for him to bang his on, "I'm sooooo stupid" his voice muffled by the wall. He rushed back to the crowded floor, squishing his embarassment, he put his arm around her waist with a smile, "Enjoying the dance? I know I am," Danny lied.

Paulina at the moment was miffed she couldn't find Sam after stealing her date, so she plastered her fake smile trying to please the boy's illusioned, "Off course Danny, you are such sweetheart this whole night, I know any girl would enjoy your company."

As she let out her bullshit compliment out, Danny had made her intangible for the amulet to fall and rolled away, but instead of getting it, Danny was caught surprised by an A-List girl like Paulina would compliment him that way.

"You...really think so?"

She giggled, "Off course Silly, why do you think I let you ask me out?" Danny grinned at the compliment, "I'm more surprised why you didn't ask me first," then he turned frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I'm obviously prettier and more popular, Little Miss Manson on the other hand only got money to show her worth otherwise no one would bother a stuck-up like her."

Danny already had his hand loose from her aif his hand just got burned. He couldn't quite believe what he just heard was coming from one of Sam's friend. Sure he knew they got into fights, but he doesn't think a friendly fight would have made her spout out that kind of insult.

Before he could say anyhing to defend her though, a cold chilly voice cut through the booming music and Danny knew he was screwed when he heard it.

"Is that so?"

Turning around they found one smiling Sam Manson, but that did not hide the fury in her bright violet eyes she pointed at the two.

.

.

.

The innocent amulet on the other hand, began rolling and kicked a few times across the room, no one bothering to look down or notice a powerful ghost artifact. All except the keen eye of an African-American Techno Geek and immidiately swoop it up and could breath in relief that he and Danny wouldn't need to worry about a fire breathing dragon popping out anytime soon.

He rushed back toward Star, hoping he could make it up to her by the remaining night. Unfortunately, Star didn't feel the same way and had enough if letting a gangly looking red headed teen Tucker recognized from one of his class (what was his name again? Mest? Jeff?) flirt with her was any indication, and she looked like she was having a good time too!

Tucker wasn't distraught by this, and with a big grin he went over to Star, "Hey Babe, I brought your chocolate mouse like you wanted to."

The two teens looked at one another with their eyes lid lowered and Star tilted her head toward Tucker in a silent plea. Understanding her gesture, the gangly teen sigh before he grabbed on Tucker and pulled him away outside.

"Dude, if you need to talk, just talk, no need to manhandled me!"

"Look, I don't know why Star would think it was a good idea agreeing to go to the dance with a geek like you, but let me make something clear." The teen, Jeff (Let's call him Jeff for now) stood straight and towers over Tucker, making him gulp. "She's. Out. Of. Your League." He looked down and almost laughed a loud when he found an amulet on his hand and took it off his hand.

"Hey, give it back!"

"Huh, nice necklace, thinking of wooing her with gift didn't you? Well get it in your head you actually have no chance with her seeing as you're just a pathetic four eye nerd who couldn't get a girl for the life of him so stop wasting your time." He eyed the amulet critically before he smirk and forcefully put it on him, "There go date yourself or something, or better yet, go date those lame-tech you love so much and sleep with them like a loser you are HAHAHA!"

With his back facing Tucker, he didn't notice the reptile tongue he lashed out, blue scaled skin, and red eyes he showed as he glare angrily at the guy.

.

.

.

"Sam...this isn't...I mean...I didn't..." while Danny was busy stuttering, Paulina had used this chance to loop her hand around him with a devious smile that boils Sam's rage further.

"Sammy, I thought you wouldn't be here seeing as you're dateless when Danny asked me out."

" _Shut...up..."_ Dannyhissed but it went deaf to her ears.

Sam reaction was only a slight raise of her eyebrow, "So he did, didn't he?" Her smile still plastered on her face when she turned to him, "then I hope you'll have a great time with her for the rest of the night." Sam strut passed them toward the exit as fast as her heels can carry her and Danny shook Paulina off a he rushed desperately to stop her.

"Sam! Wait, I can explain!"

"Explain what Fenton?" Danny winced, hearing her calling his last name, "that going out with one girl is not enough so you had another behind my back? Or that you think I'm an easy girl for you to fool?"

"NO! Sam, I would never..."

"Then give me one good reason why I should even listen to what you have to say after ditching me almost through the night, or even talk to you again?"

She waited for any laughable excuse he would make, but he only opened his mouth for a moment, hoping his reason that Paulina misunderstood and drag him out so he couldn't say no, before closing it when a cold mist almost got out followed by a roar his sensitive hearing heard almost heard by the loud music. Sam scoffed at the nerve the guy had when she thought she knew his silent meant shame, "That's what I thought."

She then turned her heels and left.

Yet more than feeling angry, she felt betrayed. She had thought Danny was different than most guys, that he actually cared for what she thinks and feela than some stupid brainless girl who he could mess around with. She held back the tears about to break out, refusing to cry for a jerk like him.

Danny was wanted more than anything to fix this but he breathed out a cold mist once more and he knew he needed a place to be. He sigh in resign before he called out his battle cry listlessly, turning him into Phantom and flew toward the ghostly energy. He growled angrily when he was faced with the very dragon he tried to avoid battling but it looks like she could be a good misplaced aggregation for tonight.

A screamed struck his thought and he found in her claw was a guy that looks to be his source of agression.

"All right, I don't know who you are but why don't we put that nice guy down and talk our hearts out instead?"

Her reply was a breathing a hot blue fire atvhim which he turned intangible to avoid. "Whoa, two words for you: Breath Mint!"

He flew up and snag the still screaming guy and on panic hug the guy that could fly and help him from falling few feet from the air. Danny wasn't fast enough to avoid a tail hit before he turned intangible and phase through the bleachers, interupting Dash fliring a girl.

They soon were seen screaming when the dragon pulled the bleachers up but found the source of his anger was gone, which irritate said dragon.

Few feet behind, Danny turned both him and the guy visible once more. Jeff was no longer screaming but his whole body was shaking as pointed out the dragon.

"What is that?!"

"That, is a dragon. To be more specific, it's a ghost dragon."

"Ghost?!"

"Yeah, listen...care to tell me how you got a 12-foot tall dragon angry at you?"

" _I don't know!"_ The teen yelled out, _"_ I was just telling off Foley to not get any big idea from asking Star out and then this happened."

 _'Foley? Wait...then that's Tucker!'_

 _"_ Okay _,_ that dragon is obviously targetting you. Just stay out of sight and I'll deal with the dragon."

"Wait!" Danny stopped short from flying and looked back at the frekled red-headed teen, "Who are you...what are you?"

A smirk played on his lips as the name came out as natural as his own name, "I'm Phantom. Danny Phantom."

He flew back to face his possible best friend, still not sure if he is, "Hey Tuck, are you in there buddy?"

"TECH NOT LAME!" the dragon roared, confirming Danny's suspicion that it was in fact his best friend. He dodged a swiped from it claws that almost swiped him.

"Come on Tuck, can't we be reasonable!" Another blast of fire dodged, "Fine! I hate to do this to you big guy." Danny pulled out the Fenton Fisher, "but you ask for it! HEY TUCKER YOUR TECH IS FAR OUTDATED!"

Danny began to flew upward, followed by an enrage Tucker from behind. He knew the dragon would caught up with him soon so he flew higher and higher until the school almost looked like a speck and at the last second he made a U-turn downward that the dragon followed. However, wit its massive weight, it could not stopped its momentum without slowing down his fall, giving Danny the chance to flew toward him and cast a line around his neck, down to his torso along with his wings and his legs, securing him in place until he fell down to the ground, bound. Making it easy for Danny to rip the amulet out of his neck.

He breathed a sigh of relief seeing the dragon turning back into his best friend amd he crouched down next to him, "Tuck, you okay man?"

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned, "Did I have a blast at the dance?"

"Well, uh...let's just say you have a roaring time."

.

.

.

Now that the dance almost came to an end Danny mentally scold how stupid he was this whole night. He find Tucker sitting depressingly at a corner and Danny sat beside him with identical expression. The DJ still playing one last song before the dance could unofficialy be called finished.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea."

"Guess we're both dateless, again," Tucker said depressingly. "Sorry that your date didn't pan out, what happend to Paulina?"

"Who cares?" Danny groused, he looked at the amulet at hand and he felt angry. Angry at the ghost that cause this mess in the firat place, angry at Paulina who said those mean things about Sam, but most of all. . .he's angry at himself for ruining his chance, for not being better and upfront with her, for ruining her night he knew she was looking forward to because of his own problems.

"Man...what's a guy got to do to get hooked up around here? Heck I'm fine with anyone by now!" He exclaimed as he stood from his chair with a crossed arm.

"I want to go to the ball!" Tucker's back went ramrod straight at the echoed voice he was familiar belong to a ghost, he glanced to the side without titing his head to see the glass eyed Medieval Ghost, "Did you Sir just requeated for a partner?" The Mediaeval Ghost said hopefuly as she took Tucker's hand.

"Uh...wow...when I said anyone is fine, I meant on second thought not just anyone but just...DANNY!"

Danny glanced to the side at the ghost he knew this amulet belongs to, at any other day, he would have give it back and immidately suck her to the thermos. Now, he wasn't in the mood, but Tucker's urging had him came to face to the ghost but something stopped him fron doing so when face with another heartbroken face of a girl who wanted to enjoy a dance. He couldn't take ruining another girl's night so Danny decided to do something a bit stupid.

He cleared his throat to get her attention then showed her the amulet on hand, "I believe My Lady, this is yours?"

"Oh Sir Phantom, you found it, thank you," said the Ghost gratefully, taking the amulet from his hand, "I thank that you had kept you word for me. It is an ancient heirloom from my family so it means so much to me."

Danny began to fidget slightly at what he was about to do until he offered his hand to her, "I believe that you have been searching for a partner to go the ball, yes?"

It wasn't just the ghost who was surprised, Tucker almost trip thinking he misheard what his friend had said.

The ghost smiled delightedly but halted her hand halfway when her face crestfallen, "I...I wished, by this time when I was alive, my family would have a ball at the castle but my mommy had always strictly forbid me from attending it so I never got the chance even to this day."

"Well..it's not a ball dance but it is a dance, there's still time for one more and since we're both dateless, I thought why not? Not as fancy as what you medieval guys are used to but.." he leaned his outstretched hand closer, "May I have this dance Princess Dora?"

The ghost smiled warmly at Danny as she took his hands and say, "You may Sir Phantom." They linked arms as Danny guide her to the dance floor.

"You've got to be kidding me?! I canceled one one of my dates and got ditch by another while you got to spend three dates this whole night!"

"Hey, I'm a half-ghost Tuck, I think I'm qualified to ask a ghost out."

And so the Halfa and the Medieval Princess Ghost slowly dance as they each enjoy their night.

 **AN: Hello my beloved readers.**

 **First let me just say your reviews forced me to write out ideas after ideas because your praises making me both smug and blush.**

 **Secondly, how was this chapter? It's not my best but it's the longest, I've been meaning to use this as a way to screw Danny's chances with Sam. Because it wouldn't be interesting if their relationship falls in place easily right?**

 **So I thought, what better way to screw Danny than going on a date with two girls who hates each other guts (at the moment) and got found at the worst possible way.**

 **I sound a bit sadistic did I?**

 **Hey, on the bright side, he befriended Dora faster, that's a plus right?**

 **I've thought long and hard how to make the ending unpredictable and almost made Valerie got the amulet and got mad at Tucker for canceling on her. Problem is I have to abandon screwing over Danny over screwing Tucker so I had to pick between two but ended up screwing them both.**

 **However, then I thought 'who would suspect Tucker turning into a dragon?' So I shake it up a bit and introduced a not-so-mystery character along the way, who was that red headed teen you might be wondering?**

 **Tune in next time to find out.**

 **Hope you enjoy so please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5: One of a Kind

**Disclaimer: DP does not own me...I..I mean...I don't own DP**

 **AN: You know, even though I made Sam the MC to this DP I wrote a lot on Danny's part. I thought I would see him less since I don't intend to rewrite the cannon plot other than the fight scenes but I never imagined the changes would be this drastic as I wrote on.**

 **Also I like to specially thank you those who has reviewed this Fic. Especially you Mystery Guest. I may not know your name (or your username) or where you are from but you placed a special slot in my heart because review like yours that showed how much you enjoy myvwork really motivates me.**

 **So I like to thank you as well to these following reviewers;**

 **Akuma-Sama2002, corazonoscuro2016, Mikaela2015, kittylover05, Moon ninja Luna, Pheek, LooneyAces, Joggerwritting, la canelle, princessbinas, InsidePointPlace.**

Chapter 5: One of a Kind

At the cold dead night, Amity Park has succumbed to the silent of night. The small town hero was currently overwhelmed by the number of ghost currently swirling around him.

Or rather annoying him.

He was surrounded by what he could tell was a corporate ghost belong in the same company of a sort. They all had the same hairstyle, suit, and annoying laughter echoed around him as he think of the best way to round them up all at once. Tucker was there too, standing below him with a brown book on hand.

"Named the five kingdom of organism?" Danny heard him questioned.

"Uhm plants..." he dodged a tackle and sucked the ghost from behind, "animals..." he flew over slightly, letting two ghost collide each other and sucked them together, "bacteria..." Danny grabbed one ghost and choke hold him until he stopped struggling, his mind still wondering for the answer "and..uh...corals and vertebrates?" he said, his words beginning to faltered.

Tucker smiled sadly at his best friend, "Nice try Danny, but the last two are Protist and Fungi."

Danny blinked in confusion before frowning, "Mushrooms aren't plants?" that momentary lapse was enough opening for the ghost to give him a headbutt with the back of his head, escaping from his clutches, but that didn't stopped Danny for long as he grabbed the end of his tail and twirl him around like a bad Merry Go Round before throwing the ghost up and sucked him inside.

"At least I was right 3 out of 5, next question!"

"Okay...here's an easy one; what's the name of the species of domestic cat?"

"Oh...oh...I know this, it's... _ugh_!" Danny found himself tackled from behind until he was dogpiled by the group of business men, Tucker oblivious of his friend's plight still had his nose on the book.

"Nope, the answer is _Felis domesticus_."

As the ghost relished their short victory, their eyes widen when they heard the ominous whirrling machine of the thermos and the dim blue light shining underneath them until they were all sucked in at once inside the thermos. Danny sigh in relief, seeing there were no ghost on sight.

"That's the last of them, tonight went better than I thought," Danny noted happily.

"I'll say, I think we have this double life superhero thing down to pat!"

That's what they thought before Danny's ghost sense went off and clattering noise made them turned their back, witnessing the windows around the warehouse began breaking as boxes were floating out. Danny ready his stance, his green eyes hardened and Tucker shield himself with his book on hand.

Red eyes shone beneath the whirlwind of boxes and Danny gritted his teeth, preparing for whatever ghost that will appear before them. The boxes stop twirling and floating in the middle was...the chubbiest man Danny ever saw, he was a small man ghost wearing a blue jumpsuit, a gray beanie hat and gray gloves. He looked no different to a warehouse worker and Danny might even mistaken him for them and would have passed him by if not for his ghost sense or the fact he's floating right now. Danny knew he shouldn't underestimate him, especially after what happened with Noname, but the ghost didn't make it easy for him to do that.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Who am I? You ask who am I? I am the ghost who reigns every package with four sided plane! I control everything enclosed in a carboard space and in square or rectangular shaped, Be-"

Seeing as he wasn't going to end his 'evil' introduction, Danny kicked him to the warehouse, Tucker looked pointedly at him, "What? He was dragging on too long." Danny passed through to the warehouse and proceed to easily beat him. Tucker followed him to the warehouse but then thought through his entrance and grin.

"I always wanted to do this," he said before kicking the door opened, his hand pointing at Danny when he was in the middle of aiming the thermos at the Box Ghost, "True or False, donkey and horse are in the same spesies!"

"Uhh..." Danny was in the middle of thinking and the Box Ghost used this chance to tackle him aside, colliding his back to a tower of boxes and got him burried under them.

"I told you there'll be no time to study!" The ghost box cackled before turning intangible and escaping from the warehouse.

Danny pushed away the boxes and looked ready to fight only to find the Box Ghost was gone. "Great, can you work out the timing better while I was catching the ghost Tucker? You have to work with me here, you're supposed to be the superhero sidekick!" He glared at Tucker who glared back at him with his book closed.

"Hey, don't blame me on this, you did ask me to help you study for the test tomorrow. Though I would have been cooler if I was holding on the thermos instead."

"Well yeah, but that's so I can hunt ghost a lot more smoothly, not harder."

"Just as smooth as getting a girl if you ask me." Tucker muttured before slapping his hand on his mouth at the slip of his tongue then realized he was heard when he saw Danny now floating with a dejected look, "Oh shoot, sorry Danny, I didn't mean to say..."

"It's fine Tucker, you're right," he sigh wearily, "I'm a failure in ghost hunting and girls"

"Okay dude, I did not say that! Come on Danny, don't get depressed on me! You just let go of one ghost, doesn't make you a failure on both accounts. Look at your Dad! He's a lousy ghost hunter and he got his Dream Woman."

Oh Tucker tried to cheer him, but his words seemed to miss his mark.

"Which mean, I'm just lousy at girls."

"Okay, you're beginning to sound more pathetic Danny. It's been a week and you're still not over it."

"How can I Tucker? When she agreed to go to the dance with me, I actually thought for a moment that I had a chance with her and I blew it, big time! Maybe it's time I move on from her."

Seeing his best friend being all gloomy, Tucker couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He really wished things would have worked out between him and Sam. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and Tucker smiled when he found a way to cheered Danny up and a grin began to crept up on his face while he slide up next to him, "Then good thing for you this bad boy has a good news you because I have a plan."

Danny smiled at Tucker's playful yet reassured tone but he did eye him curiously. Both oblivious at the watchful eye of the Ghost Zone's 'Greatest' Hunter and listening to snippets of their conversation.

.

.

.

"Sammykins, it's already eleven! Time for bed sweetie" Sam heard her mother called out behind her bedroom door.

"All right Mother!" Sam replied with a Nature Magazine on hand, reading an article on the most endangered animal and where they are now. she closed the magazine and was about to closed her balcony but then she felt a cold shiver ran down her spine. She turned left and right in a spur of paranoid thought of a ghost, but found nothing. Seconds tick by and nos signs of anything unusual help her sigh in relief and turned back to her balcony and almost yelped out when she found a figure she didn't saw before.

"Don't scream, I'm just here to talk," the figure said with his hand held up.

Sam blinked a few times before she took in the familiar voice and saw the figure was someone she knew, "Phantom?"

Danny Phantom smiled, happy she recognized him, "I'm glad you remembered me."

"It's hard to forget a ghost that saved my life, what brings you here...oh no, please don't tell me there's a ghost haunting my house?!"

"No, no, luckily nothing like that, just...is it okay if we...talk?"

Sam was surprised by that admission, she wasn't sure how to reply and Danny thought Sam was going to deny him, afterall he's a ghost and practically a stranger, off course she'd be wary of him. But Sam noticed him starting to glide away from her and snapped back, "No, wait!" Danny halted while Sam chewed her lips, "I'm okay with that, you know, talking. More than okay actually, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"You do?" Sam smiled and nodded, Danny had to held himself back from grinning like a loon and sommer saulting on the air. "What do you want to talk about?"

Unknown to him, Sam was just as excited as talking to him as he to her but with a tinge of fear. It's not everyday she get to talk so casually with a real living-well, existing ghost and she was brimming with question she had on mind for him. At the same time, there was lingering fear inside her. As much as she was excited, ghost are enigma. There's no real fact about them so staring at that enigma in the face meaning she won't be able to predict him so she wasn't sure how she could approach him. He may have saved her life, but that doesn't change the fact she was attacked by a ghost as well so she had to be cautious.

"You first, aren't you here for a reason?"

"Oh right, well, you see..." Phantom started rubbing the back of his neck and Sam couldn't help but find that gesture familiar, "You know that Fenton Kid right?"

Sam frown remembering the face of that two timing black haired scoudrel and his cute baby blue eyes. She shook her head slightly at the word cute and looked back at Danny, "I have nothing to say about him."

"I know, but I do." Sam glanced back at him curiously, "I might sound like I'm giving him an excuse but it was my fault that he went along with Paulina that night"

 _What?_

"What?"

"You see, Paulina was wearing a ghost artifact that cause the user to change into a dragon if she was stressed or angered. I had Danny take her to the dance so he could take the amulet away from her by being her date."

Sam's white knuckles weren't shown now that her tighten fist was loosen but her hard glare didn't relent "Then why not cancelled on me instead of humiliating me in front of Paulina?" She asked with begrudging tone.

"Because he wanted to go to the dance with you." Sam froze at the sheer genuine tone he had and her glare soften, "I'm sorry that my problem ruin your night, but I hope you'll give him a chance to get to know him when he was only trying to help."

"If he really cared then he should have just told me the truth."

Sam then stood silence as she went deep in thought, rolling his words through her head whileletting her own word sink into that ghost's head that she did not like being lie to. She wasn't sure she was ready to accept his excuse just yet, then an idea pop up in her head and she turned back to the ghost boy with her I'm-planning-something smile.

"I'll...think about it, but only if you agree to one thing."

"Aaah...sure, name it."

 _Yes!_ "You have to visit me at least once a week, preferably on the weekends and talked with me!"

Danny blinked confusingly, "That's a weird request you have but okay."

The two smiled at one another but as the silence stretched out longer, they began to awkwardly glanced around but themselves.

"So..." Danny drawled.

"So..." Sam copied.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Danny waved goodbye as he started to float away.

"See ya Danny Phantom," Sam called out right before he dissapeared. She lingered on her spot of the balcony, staring at the night sky before dragging herself to her bed with a wide grin on her face.

.

.

.

"How did it go?" Tucker asked next to his seat.

"If you mean the test? I could have done worse if you know what I mean."

"No! I mean, How well did Sam take talking to Phantom?"

"Oh that, man you're right about Sam listening to Phantom, my chance with her might not be shot down after all, thank you Tuck you're a genius!" Danny said gratefully, causing Tucker to smirk.

"I know I am. So do you have any idea how you're going to make it up to her?" Danny turned from cheery to gloom to next second Tucker wasn't sure how to respond, "You...have no idea how to make it up to her do you?"

"It's not like we're close Tucker, I have no idea what she likes or hates and now I need to come up with something to show her I'm being sincere."

Tucker sigh at his best friend antic, "well you gotta think of something. What about your parents? How does your dad apologize when he got your mom mad?"

"They barely got mad with anything really, the only time I saw Mom got mad was when Dad forget their anniversary but he always just apologize and gave her anniversary present and move on. What about you Tucker? How does your dad apologize when he got your mom mad?"

"Well, my dad usually tried his best in cooking, he's not as bad your parents but just as clueless in cooking as them except for cooking egg so we usually have egg dish for the rest of the day when he tried cooking and apologizing to her. Plus she shower her with compliment all day until she smiled, like saying she deserved to be in a swimsuit issue for the world to appreciate her beauty, stuff like that."

"At least your mom isn't literally going to be in a cover of a swimsuit issue."

"What do you-wait, back up. You're not saying your mom is going to be in a swimsuit issue, are you?" The silent his best friend gave was telling enough, "Dude, how did that happened? And what kind of magazine that wants your mom in it?"

"Jazz sent a letter to a Genius Magazine, and she said and I quote 'Genius Magazine is for women genuises, by women genuises, and about woman genuises'" Danny mimicked his sister with a snob air around him, "just so she could prove she belongs in a family of genuises instead of a child of a couple of ghost hunting freaks. I mean, how could she say that? They're not freaks, just...passionate...there's nothing wrong with that right?"

"Dude, I always thought you think your own parents are freak"

"Tucker, I'm best friend with the guy who owns two PDAs and you named them Francesca and Milly, tell me if I have the right to call them a freak?"

Tucker opened his mouth to refute but closed when he took in his words, "Well to be fair, she still don't believe in ghost like you and me, and what did your dad made this morning? The Ghost Blabber?"

"The Ghost Gabber, I'm not sure why Dad thought he needed that when as far as I know ghost speak the same language as us."

"Hey, it might work on a French Ghost who's obsessed with bread."

The two friends laughed beford , his eyes critical and judging over his charfe while looming over them with a stack of test paper on hand, "Something funny Mr. Fenton? Mr. Foley?"

"Uh... no Sir," Danny replied weakly.

"Well laugh while you still can Mr. Fenton, because I don't think you can afterward when you see your test score is..."

.

.

.

"I got a D?!" Danny cried before burried his face on his hand in frusration, "All this ghost hunting is taking away all my study time."

"So much for the Fentons being a family of genuises," Tucker commented as he roam the internet with his PDA.

"I can't get a "D" in biology. My parents will kill me."

"Not unless you pull your grades up, you still can have extra credit by doing a biology assignment."

"I don't have time for assignment Tucker..."

"Actually, you do Danny, you just got to manage it better."

Few feet behind them, Sam was looking through the library when she caught the two last boys she wanted to see. She inwardly scoffed and was about to walked away when she was then reminded of the sad pleading look Phantom had given her last night. She wasn't sure if it was fair for him to give her that sad kicked puppy look on her and hearing his side of the story did gave her heart a chance of forgiveness for Danny. She wasn't giving it to him unless he tried though.

She was so lost in her own thought, her legs had moved her closer to the two and accidentally she began hearing their conversation.

"What kind of assignment?"

"I don't know, let me check that out for you and see if we can find something easy enough for you to pull your grades up." He stood up and walked to one of the vacant computer in the library while Danny kept lamenting over his 'D' in his biology test and Sam saw this too.

His eyes then caught the figure of his crush walking behind him at one of the aisle. She shifted her body so she could avoid locking eyes with him. The both of them were unmoving and silent until Danny broke into a sheepish grin. "Hey Sam, how's it..." He noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him and stayed silent as she glossed the book shelves, "...going?"

Danny began to feel even more dejected, and thought his talk with Phantom was useless. She did say she would 'think' about it. She hadn't decide to do it or not. Sam on the other hand wasn't sure how to approach him, he looked trouble and Sam felt she wanted to help him but her pride and stubborness didn't allow her and she also hadn't forgive him. She then looked up to one of the books she's been searching for and an idea sprung in her head.

Danny who was still looking down, literally, has his sight changed from his pathetic test into a page of a book about a Purple-Back Gorilla. He blinked a few times before looking up and find Sam sitting across him with her nose buried in identical book.

"Uuuh..."

"There's a biology assignment about researching on the few extremely rare creatures, if you could find something no one ever find before on the gorilla then you most likely will passing grade in then end"

"Why...are you?"

"In addition, I happened to be very fond on seeing an extremely rare gorilla up close but my parents would never let me stay up late alone for my own agenda." She met his eyes for the first time in a week and a sly smile crept on her face, "so how about it? You get extra credit for your biology and I get to see Sampson up close and personal, a win-win for the both of us."

"Sampson?"

"The gorilla, are you paying attention?"

"No...I mean yes...I mean aah, what time are we checking the gorilla?" She showed him her own genuine smile and Danny was starstruck by her smile, he absentmindedly agreed seeing her after school.

After she left and Tucker came up to him with his own set of assignment he could take, but before he could recommend any of them, Danny showed him a page of the purple back gorilla.

Tucker was a bit irritat he couldn't showcase his effort before Danny could decide his assignment but sigh relently in the end, "I guess you want me to leave you two on lonesome then..."

"What?! Are you nuts Tucker? I can't be alone with her! I might say something stupid and who will have my back then? Besides your my time manage remember, so you have to stick by me!"

The two smiled at one another and fist bump before they left. Missing the ghost that came afterward and eyeing the prey of his prey with a diabolical smile.

.

.

.

The Amity Park Zoo and into the domed gorilla habitat, where Sampson, the purple-back gorilla, is being watched by Sam, Danny, and Tucker from an observation tower.

While Sam was in giddy checking out the gorilla who kept scratching his butt. Both Danny and Tucker were tired from just doing nothing but watch. Who knew getting bored could be exhausting?

"Hey Tucker, how is it possible for a girl to get excited in watching a gorilla scratch his butt for... how many hours?" Danny yawned.

Tucker yawned back, "Six hours, and to answer your question is that girls never make sense Danny." Tucker then leaned closer and whispered with a mischievous smirk and wiggling his eyebrows, "But at least you get to watch someone else than just the gorilla right Danny?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about." He said that but he looked pathetic when his eye subconsciously darted back to his crush. Seeing her eyes lighted in excitement and the giddy smile she had he doesn't usually see in school, he couldn't help but feel content seeing his crush happy like this. Six hours of boring gorilla watching was good enough payment for this.

"Hey!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, haha, what?"

"I'm going to check out the gorilla up close okay."

"Uhm, are you sure that's a good idea Sam? I know its cage but the gorilla is pretty famous for its...violence tendency so shouldn't we watch...I don't know, from afar?"

"Pssht, they just blew that out of proportion because of the scientist's fault, any smart being would be angry when you're forced out of your home and being caged. Such magnificient and beautiful creature should be let out in the wild instead of such cramped and bearing space." Sam said with great conviction, "In fact, I'm going to go down there right now," without waiting for his response, she dashed down the stairs toward where the cage was.

"Wha...Sam!" Danny called out but was ugnored, making him panic for a small moment. "Oh great, come on Tucker, let's..." he turned only to find his best friend on the floor, asleep with a bliss smile and Danny frown at him.

While Danny was working on waking Tucker up, he felt there was something off between the two of them and couldn't quite place it. It was then he realized that this whole day Sam had not oncecalled his name. He had thought that she had forgiven him but obviously she was only given him a chance just like she had promised to Phantom and Danny groaned how stupid he was to miss the subtle cold treatment.

Sam was eagerly observed the extremely rare gorilla up close. Taking in all the feature and his beauty, suddenly the two locked eyes and the gorilla suddenly dashes to her side, pounding at the cage and startled her. His distressed cry was strong and loud as he kept pounding at the cage, "What is it you wondrous being?"

His only reply was continuous grunting as he pointed at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned around and gasped as she find herself face to face with what her first though was a ghost. Maybe a robot or cyborg could have pop up as well when looking at the robotic metal body, but te flaming mohawk and floating body just screamed ghost to her.

Oh, did I forgot to mention she literally screamed it?

Her mouth was quickly shut with ectoplasm, and the ghost reached for her arm and held her hostage. "Quiet Child, as bait you will remain silent as I wait for my prey to come."

' _Prey? What prey? What is he talking about?'_

Sam tried to struggle out but she couldn't seem to even budge the ghost's metal hand. Not a moment too soon, she met with Danny Phantom once more, his bright green eyes showed anger and his fist clench on his side.

"At this point I would have asked who are you, but right now I only care in kicking your butt and have her released."

"Ah, Ghost Child. I knew you would come if I held your prey."

That got the two teens looked at him confusingly.

"Mmm-mph?"

"My prey?"

"Yes your prey, you seem very intend in 'getting the girl' I thought stealing your prey would easily pull you out in the open."

Danny and Sam locked eyes and the ghost boy had green blush colored his face, "Hehe, I have no idea what he is talking about."

The ghost aimed his hand toward Danny and shoot out a net that captured him, surprising him and Sam muffled cry was heard when he was caught. "Before I took you back as my prize, let it be known to you that I, Skulker, collector of all rare and unique has captured the Ghost Boy!"

Sam was angry at this, not only was her savior was going to be captured but he was going to be caged like an animal! Sam was so fcused on the two ghost she was late to realize Samson was still pounding on the cage and he kept on letting out a loud cry. Looking down, Sam got an idea as she struggled harder under his capturer arm and threw her shoe to the OPEN button of the cage, releasing the gorilla.

Immediately, the gorilla pounce on the ghost. Forcing Skulker to release Sam and she couldn't scream while she was falling until Danny caught her midair.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" he quip to lighten the mood.

He helped pulling out the ecto-goo on her mouth, "I thought you got captured!"

"Well the net wasn't intangible-proof so thank god for that," Phantom said as he let her down back to the ground.

Sampson suddenly jumps on him and knocks him down, then starts hitting him. Skulker blocks one of the hits, then kicks Sampson off of him. Sampson once again attacks Skulker and spins him in the air with his feet, then kicks him off and bites his wrist armor. Skulker shoots ectoplasm onto Sampson's eyes from a small wrist blaster, causing Sampson to back off and hold his face. Skulker then goes to shoot a net at him, but Sampson grabs it mid-air and twirls Skulker around by _it._

"Wow, this is better than wrestling!" Danny excitedly say, eliciting a glare from the girl beside him and he become hesitant with his word, "Ah...I mean..aa, this is animal cruelty and people should be punished for enjoying it!" Phantom smiled too innocently yet her glare only turned inquisitive.

Finally, the net snapped and they watched Skulker was thrown, far far away into the night sky until he was only but a small glint.

"That end swelly, now for the gorilla." Coming up from behind, Phantom flew toward the cage with the gorilla on hand and when he finally put him on place, he pushed the CLOSE button and he was caged once more. He turned to Sam who he found was looking longingly at the opposite button, her hand was edging against it and he didn't need to be a mindreader to know what's on her mind.

"No Sam, you are not releasing that gorilla out," he state with scolding tone.

Sam blushed and laughed off his accusation, "What, me? Why would you ever think of that?"

"Oh sure, surely Miss Perfect Manson would never think of rebeling and release the gorilla to its righteous wild place, that would be prosperous, what would people think if they did." He couldn't help the smirk played on his lips when he pointed out something they both know its true.

Off course, Sam isn't going to let him have the last laugh, "and surely the Ghost Boy isn't having a crush on a lively girl that he even thinks of, what did that ghost said again? Oh, 'Getting the girl?'"

This time, Danny's smirk fell and was the one who blushed. He forced out an awkward laugh as he looked anywhere but Sam, "Uh, let's just pretend this never happends, deal?"

"Deal."

While Phantom dissapeared and flew to who knows where, Sam walked back up to the observatory tower to find Danny still having a hard time waking up Tucker. He turned to find Sam was back and forced out a smile, "Hey, so how was looking at Sampson upclose?"

"It was...memorable." she said simply, as if she hadn't just been held hostage by a ghost and released a wild gorilla on the loose in the past 10 minutes, "Now wake up the Dweeb, I think we have enough watching for one night."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

.

.

.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. A ghost hunter who hunts ghost held Sam hostage to get to you, then he got trashed by a 400 pound gorilla in the span of 10 minutes I was asleep and you didn't bother to tell me until the next day after you almost got caught by him again?!" Tucker cried but not as the two walking up to school. Yesterday Tucker had the privlage of meeting with said ghost hunter after they got home to Danny's house and he was devestated that Francesca is now in his hands.

"I thought after the trashing he got, he would leave me alone. Plus, I was pretty tired with the assignment so I thought of telling you today, not that I got enough sleep wit him almost bugging me all night. I don't know why he kept flying off in the middle of the battle though."

Tucker was about to comment but Danny was suddenly thrown into an alleyway and he found himself tied by bolas. The two boys gasped when Skulker emerged from the ground in glee, ready to fully claim his prey when the PDA on his wrist began beeping. The monitor showing the word 'GO TO CLASS!' and the hunter was forced to do just that. The bolas was soon dissipate, and the two boys only looked at one another confusingly.

"Do you think my PDA does something other than upgrading him?" He queried.

"I don't know, but if possible I like to find out without being late for first period."

Unfortunately they were late for 10 minutes, fortunately the teacher hadn't appear so they were save. Danny without much thought sat ona corner seat beside Sam, which was the only other vacant seat available.

"Hey Sa..."

"Unless your talk has any relevant with class material then I kindly suggest you don't say anything at all unless it's necessary."

He was shot down so fast before he could say anything, Danny was left in a state of shock for half a period. It also confirmed Danny's thought that she hasn't fully forgiven him and that he need to make sure his chance his alter ego had given him.

Since then, almost in every transition in class did Danny had to try appealing to Sam but at the same time he had to deal with ambushes by the persistent ghost.

 **-After 2nd Period-**

"Hey Sam, that bag and book you have looked pretty heavy? Do you want anyone to carry it for you?"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." She quickly dismisive him.

"But..." he was cut when he was found caught upside down on the ceiling, facing a floating, grinning skulker.

"I will now claim my...record of purple back gorilla mating ritual."

His success was short lived when his wrist began beeping and he flew away once more while crashing through the ceiling.

 **-After 3rd Period-**

"Hey Sam, I've got this delicious box of egg tart my sister made. Would you want some?"

"I'm on a diet, thanks." She said without so much a glance.

"Well, so much for gifts." Tucker took the box from Danny's hand and began eatibg it for himself. Danny dejectedly opened his locker to grabbed his book when out came a series of glowing chains jump out of it and wrap around Danny's torso and arms.

Skulker materialize out of a blue mist, his ecto blaster aiming on him, "I have you now Child," he said before his PDA began beeping on cue. "What? Go to the news stand and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas?"

Cue the jetpack activating and had him fly away once more.

 **-Bathroom Break-**

"Nothing happened!"

"But Danny..."

"Nothing!"

 **-Lunchbreak-**

"Danny, this food is scheduled to be eaten so you better not waste your food and time!"

"I can't just eat Tucker, he could be anywhere!" Danny then saw her passed him by with her own tray of food and quickly cut her off as he prepared the words he practiced, "Hey Sam, you look beautiful today. Though I'm sure someone said that already, doesn't make it less true, I mean...aaa"

"Hmm, I give B for effort but that's not the words I want to hear."

She walked pass a confused Danny, and before he could ask more of what she meant, Tucker had opened his carton of milk and a glowing blue orbs pops out and wrapped Danny's head.

Skulker stood on the bleacher with confident smirk, "Now, boy, once more, I, Skulker, shall...take photos of gorilla?"

I don't need to tell you what afterward, do I?

"At least he's a reguler" Tucker commented.

"Yeah, almost like a schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?"

"Gym...why?"

Danny's theory was quickly proven at gym and anticipate the ambushed beforehand and got Dash to opened his locker, and an ectoplasmic goo shoots out and traps Dash in a bubble on the wall and his eyes covered.

He quickly find Danny and Tucker's hiding place and was ready to shoot them when his PDA beeped (again) and he was already given in to fate when he was forced to fly away.

"When Skulker put your PDA into his technology, he became bound to my schedule. He has to go where I was going to go next. _"_ Danny took Tucker's PDA and checked that his next schedule was visiting the gorilla's natural habitat, a playful smirk was made as he did, "Which means... It's time for the hunter to become the hunted."

Tucker couldn't help it, he laughed "The hunter becomes the hunted? Dude, you just tagline from like six different movies!"

"Tucker, please... don't ruin my moment." He deadpanned before smirking as an idea formed in his head, "Come on, we've got to do something a little ahead of schedule."

The two began changing and dashed out, forgetting the trap jock in the middle of the locker room. His cry for help sadly muffled by the ecto-goo.

.

.

.

"All right you know the plan right?" Danny asked in his ghost form as he gave the costume to Tucker.

"Hello... I help made the plan remember? Off course I know the plan."

"What plan?"

The two boys shrieked in high pitch at the sudden additional voice and turnes to find Sam, hands on her lips, looking unamused and suspicious.

"SAM, what are you doing here?" Phantom asked her in shocked.

"What am I doing here? I should be the one asking you that, I promised Danny and Tucker to observe the gorilla together for today as well."

"We did?" Danny leaned in to Tucker, who checked his PDA and solemnly nodded.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Danny used accusing tone at him.

Tucker fumbled with his PDA nervously as he admitted, "Uh, cause I may...have...forgot about it...ups?"

"Yeah ups." Danny deadpaned at Tucker.

"So!" Sam took their attention, "mind telling me what you're both up to and Tucker, why are you holding a purple back gorilla costume, I swear of that was skinned by a real gorilla I will..." she started growling.

"Wow, wow, Sam... no need to get your imagination run wild. We're only hear to catch a ghost."

She blinked, "You're catching ghost?"

"Yes and this..." Phantom motion the costume, "is part of the plan."

Sam looked intently at the costume that display the back of the purple bavk gorilla, she then turned to Phantom, then to Tucker, then back at Phantom, "All right, I'm in."

"Wait, what?!" The two boys chours.

"You're tyring to catch the same ghost from yesterday right? He owes me from taking me hostage so I deserve a little payback. Besides, this costume looked heavy for a skinny guy loke you to hold for long."

"Hey, I resent that!" Tucker

"Wait, but you...NO! I won't allow it, it's too dangerous!"

"Please... you're not my parent. I do whatever I want and for your information I'm a orange belt in Karate so I can take of myself thank you very much. You should be worried about this geek instead."

"Hey... okay point taken."

"Tucker's is not part of the plan, he is the plan so I need him, you on the other hand are not and know nothing about ghost nor have you ever handled a ghost before."

"Then let me help you handle a ghost so I can have the experience now," Sam insisted.

"Uh...guys..."

"You almost died at one ghost attack and was brainwashed in the other, in whose right mind that I would let you get involve after that kind of experience?"

"Guys..."

"Well maybe if someone doesn't cuddle me and let me help, I could actually make a difference!"

"Ugh, lovebird spat."

""WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"" The two cried at Tucker.

Tucker blinked, surprised at the respond and almost snickered, "Well that's one way to call them out" he whispered under his breath before pointing out his PDA, "I don't mean to interrupt, but Skulker's going to come any second so I suggest we took our place."

The two were stucked on a staredown for another second before Phantom sigh in surrender, "Fine, I don't have time for this. Just hold the costume with Tucker and wait for him to make a move. Don't do anything else!"

"Fine!" She huffed out.

Indeed like Tucker said, it was soon after that they hearf the sound of jet landing and the held still while atbsome point of time walked around so they don't look immobile and let him sensed a trap.

"Ugh, holding this up is cramping my arm," Sam quietly complaint.

"Well you were right about one thing though, this costume is a bit heavy, I don't know how long I could hold it out alone without getting strained muscle in my arm."

"So...why isn't Danny here?" She curiously asked, seeing it's weird that his bestfriend wasn't by his side.

"Danny? Oh! Right...Danny, he uh...Phantom wouldn't let him come, said he had his hands full enough with me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Typical for him to give in under pressure."

"I see you haven't forgiven him yet."

"I'll forgive him after he said the five letter word." She swiftly stated, "and you should tell him to toughen up a bit more, what kind of best friend would just listen to a ghost and leave you just like that."

"In his defense, Danny could toughen up if he wanted to at times you know. Remember when I say why Dash kept beating him up?"

Sam's body became tensed at the memory, Tucker never finished his story on that and she wasn't curious enough to ask.

"Yeah, you said it was because of me."

"Like I said, that's half true but listen..."

His words were interupted when they began to hear Skulker complaining aloud, they were sure he was now behind them and Sam felt her grip on the suit tighten of facing her back to a ghost.

"You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal."

That fear quickly turned into rage at the insult he dared point out at such beautiful animal, so she turned along with Tucker, surprising the hunter that the ape was a fake.

"Sampson's not stupid!"

"He's also not here." Tucker held up his PDA and stylus with a wide grin, _"_ Can I take a message?"

"You two, you'll pay for this!" He aimed multiple weapon at them and Sam began to feel nervous, she turned to Tucker for their next step but he only stood confidantly, PDA still on hand as if gloating.

"Oh I don't think so..."

Two beeps later and everythin make sense when Skulker did as what Tucker's PDA told him to do, which was push up.

"You really are the plan!"

"Damn right I am!"

"Stop! Stop! I can't...stop!" Skulker's tome was almost pleading as he kept his pushed up, much to their amusent, including phantom whi was now hovering over him.

"I can help you with that"

He flies at Skulker and punches him into the wall of the habitat. Danny then punches him five more times, as pieces of metal fly off his suit. Skulker dodges another punch and aims an eco-blaster on his shoulder at Danny.

"Na-ah-ah, 10:11, polished weapon."

Skulker's blaster turned into a buffer and he starts screaming as it polishes his face. Making Sam laughed aloud at that but caught herself.

"Knock it off Tucker, you need shut him down!" Danny ordered his friend.

"Relax...everything is totally under con..." they all missed when Skulker aimed his other hand toward the PDA that's being waved and shot an arrow at it, pinning it into a three, "...trol? Milly! I had 4 more payment for her!"

"Tucker, you're fired." Sam wasn't sure what he was fired for, but at that moment she sure knew he deserved it.

"Very well," Skulker growled angrily. "I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

 _"_ Okay, that's just wrong, gross, and totally inhuman which is something you should be trialed to prison for the lack of moral your so called hunt you seem to be proud off" Sam began scolding him, much to the Hunter's confusion.

"What...

"And letting him lived in a cage was no better, how do you think Sampson feels being in cage? How about you try living inone and be in their shoe for once instead of the other side of the cage!"

"But..."

"He's a beautiful animal and he deserved to roam free which should be protected from the likes of you"

"I..."

"Should be ashamed."

Danny had used his time being distracted and called up his purple back friend, surprising skulker at the sudden attack from behind. Sampson continuously hits Skulker and rips his armor apart, as Danny, Sam, and Tucker both cheer him on and wince at the hits. Sampson then throws Skulker, whose arm has been ripped off, down on the ground.

 _"_ I didn't know you learned his language?" Sam said, impressed by her ghostly friend.

"Well, sure, all he does is this." He gestured his scratching butt, making her laugh once more. Then he looked back at Tucker who was wearing his thinking face, "Hey Tuck, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing...just...I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit."

That statement made the other two thoughtfull as well as they continue watching

Sampson continued to rip Skulker's armor apart and throws pieces of it over the trio's heads from off-screen. Skulker's head armor is thrown and Danny catches it. Two small green legs are kicking out from inside the head.

"Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!" Said Skulker, or...they think it was, hearing it was squekier. Danny pulled the blob out and the three took their time staring at the once feared ghost.

"Oh..." Danny said.

"My..." Tucker let out.

"God..." Sam finished.

"I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost world. You will all fear me," proclaimed the little green blob.

Danny smirked at the ghost and hold out his hand, "Thermos, please."

Tucker obliged his friend request, and after handing him the thermos, Phantom had second thought before turning back to Sam. "You know, you were okay standing up to Skulker like that even though never fought a ghost, it was brave of you."

Sam scoffed at him but that was only a guise to hide her blush, Sam was compliment for a lot of things throughout her life; Pretty, smart, perfect, dependaple and she had taken them all for granted.

But never brave.

So for the first time in long time she was proud of being complimented and took it to heart, "Well I can't always be a damsel in distressed, that's just not my style."

"Then does the damsel would like the honor to finish the job?" Danny offered her the thermos

Sam gasped slightly for a moment before giving him a smile while she took the thermos and pointed at the smal blob ghost who still wouldn't shut up.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all. You shall all be mine. Mine, do you hear?!"

"Back to the zone you creep!" She pushed the button Skulker was sucked in to the thermos, the capped it off. The trio looked at one another with a satisfied smile, unknown to the boys, something within Sam changed tonight.

Today, for the first time she captured a ghost. Today, she experience an undescrible thrill. Today, she felt honored for finishing a job. All those first time feelings became something she'll cherished deeply and planted a seed for a choice she'll one day have to face.

.

.

.

After a long night walk home, Sam dragged her feet to the couch. Tired beyond belief from the effort and stressed, had she look in the mirror, she would have see the satisfied smile she couldn't wipe off. She was sure if her mother saw her looking so unruly and she would have a fit.

But for tonight, Sam didn't care.

She opened the door and was surprised to find Danny, he was grinning nervously as he kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Danny, what a surprise? I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I just realize that I should have done this awhile ago instead of giving empty compliment, not that they aren't true, they all are. I realized that wasn't what you wanted to hear but I was too stupid and blindsided to realize and part of me thought I wasn't in the wrong that night when I should have told you the truth without getting you humiliated and..." he looked up at Sam and was surprised to find her smiling at him, arm crossed and her side leaning against the door.

"Go on..." she urged him.

Danny gulped and finally let out the two words, "I'm sorry."

Sam sigh fondly at him, "Took you long enough, honestly, boys are so stupid and thick headed sometimes to say the obvious."

"Harsh, but fair." Danny said, which then caused them to laugh.

Once they were done laughing, their eyes met with one another. No words were exchanged for those few seconds as an understanding came between them.

"So friends?"

Sam smiled in reply, "Friends."

Danny turned to left but Sam stopped hik at the last second, "Wait! Danny, what about your assignment? You're still getting a D at this rate."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be surprised what you'll find tomorrow." He winked at her and Sam find out she couldn't wait for tomorrow, because the one thing she knew for a fact was that Danny Fenton is full of surprises.

 **AN: Like It? Please R &R if you do. **

**For those who's been waiting for another OC Ghost then good news for you, next chapter we'll have a new ghost character inspired by DP's opening song.**

 **Curious? Stay tune for next time.**

 **Also, I'm open for any idea for OC ghost you'd like me to write. Whether it's a cool ghost, funny ghost, or even a weird ghost you have in mind. You can PM me and maybe I have an idea of what kind of story I have for them.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Disclaimer: If I own DP, I would have returned him a long time ago.**

 **AN: I've seen a few crossover fanfic on this so why not make a chapter of my own.**

Chapter 6: Gotta Catch 'Em All

Danny woke up at the from the cold temperature of his room. He tried to snuggled deeper into his blanket but it didn't feel warm enough to counter the chilly room.

"Uhm...who turned on the air conditioner?" he moaned with bleary eyes opened.

But then his eyes were shot wide open when he fully take in his room because last he remembered, it wasn't covered in snow. He rubbed his eyes as he fully take in his snow white room and looked up in shock that his room was covered in snow.

No, to be more precise. His room was snowing. Dark cloud filling the room's ceiling and with white cold snowflake falling until the room was no different to a winter wonderland and autumn barely started!

Danny felt a weight shifting on his bed then locked eyes with a strange creature on his bed, their eyes never left one another until Danny yelped and tumbled down to the floor. He quickly got up with a ready stance before-whatever it was-could do anything to harm him. Yet it stood still, without any sign of wanting to fight, which only bring to confuse Danny.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming because as far as he know, the thing in front of him wasn't anything he had seen or heard before. Small black creature with an ovoid body. It has circular, light blue eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. It is covered with a yellow cloak that gives it a triangular outline. The coat is rimmed with an orange stripe and has three orange diamond markings on the back.

He then took the time to examine the crature in his room, while Danny might not be an A-grade biology student but he was sure no animal like that exist. Yet despite that, he was strangely familiar with the creature, as if he'd seen it a few times somewhere but can't remember where. Danny eyes turned neon green then noticed the dim green glow surrounding it, showing that it was something ghostly...but not a ghost. Not when his senses didn't went off around it.

"Okay, what are you supposed to be?"

"Snorunt!" it happily cried.

The creature's cry felt familiar in his head but then his phone rang, cutting his though and he almost jumped, while keeping his eyes on the ghostly creature, reaching up and accepting the call from his best friend.

"Hey Tucker, you won't believe what I got in my..." his words drifted off when he had the slight panic-or was it excitement?-of his friend's words and his eyes bulged out, "You having a what in your WHAT?!"

.

.

.

When Sam woke up she always expect two things; her mother waking her up in god awful morning and the sun shining down on her face from the opened curtain. She did not however, expect a mewling cry and the jumping weight on her bed.

She opened her eyes and found a fox like creature with wide black beany eyes looking at her excitedly. "Wha...?"

"Eevee! Eevee!" The little bundle of joy began climbing down and running around in circle excitedly like a real puppy. Only as far as she knew, no puppy was anything remotely like that. And when I mean that, I mean fully brown fur with the tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored, short slender legs with three small toes. In her 14 year old life she had seen dogs in various pedigree but never one like it.

But it has to be a dog, what else can it be?

She was still half asleep and confused that she could only let out a loud groan. She looked back up at the creature still sitting obediently with a cock head. "I'm not reliving a play house again, so I don't care if you make that sad puppy eyes but I will kick you out so come on!"

She quickly changed after a shower and lifted Eeve (since it only says Eevee, she decided to call it that) and brought it outside before her parents knew what she had on hand. They'd be livid if they misunderstand she had brought in a stray to her home.

It was still early morning, the streets were pretty much empty and she was jogging her way to the park. Once she's there, she placed Eeve on the ground, a stern look on her face.

"Now look, I don't know where you come from but now I want you to just...go!" Yet little Eevee kept rooted in place while looking up at Sam expectantly. "No...ugh...don't look at me like that! Just go! Shoo! Away You!"

Had people past her by, they would have ignored the scene of a teenage girl flailing her arm to shoo away a stray.

Instead of passerby though, what instead looking at her was a 13 foot long shadow that has a large hood beneath its head, long shining white fang and paralyzing glare aimed at her back. Seeing a hostile shadow, Eeve bared its teeth menacingly but that only shocked Sam instead.

"Hey, take it easy, I didn't mean to offend you," she said while taking a step back, but that proved to be the wrong move when instead her back touch the towering figure behind her and she froze. Daring herself, she turned and she wish she hadn't. Seeing an angry pattern face painted on its hood was scary enough, but seeing the biggest purple snake she seen in her life was enough to warrant a scream.

The snake lither out his tongue, arched its back and lunge. Sam could only blocked it with her hand but inwardly surrender to its attack. Yet a high pitch bark had her opened her eyes and found the brown puppy, Eeve to be biting down the snake. The snake instead of hissing it cried 'Arrrrrrrrrbok' which confused Sam even more. Arbok Flailed its tail and threw Eeve away but she (Sam figured its a she) turned midair and gracefully fall on its leg, ready to pounce back any time.

"You...you saved me." Sam found herself saying, and she didn't know if she imagined it but Eevee turned and smiled at her, replying with her cry as if to say 'you're welcome'

Eevee turned back to glare and Arbok took it as a challenge, he opened its mouth to shoot out small missiles of poison sting which Eeve used agility to dodged but that only led her where Arbok got a clear shot for its Poison Tail. Eeve was throwback harder and had a hard time getting up before getting a mud shot right on her face. Eevee tried to wipe the gunk off her eyes but that opening was enough for Arbok to snatch her by the tail in a tight wrap, making the poor girl cry.

"EEVEE!" Sam wasn't sure what to do, she had been watching two obvious-not-normal-animals battling abnormally, she had been transfixed until hearing the obvious pain cry of Eevee and she looked left and right in search for help, but other than the garbage man who she called out but alas was too busy listening to his walkman.

Eevee cried once more in pain and Sam just blurt out the first thing she had in mind, "Eevee, BITE!"

Eevee compiled and bite at Arbok's tail, eliciting a cry from said snake and let her go from its wrap. Sam sigh in relief, but she was stil staying vigilant. She noticed Eevee was still having a hard time seeing and that snake, Arbok was ready to lunge another attack.

"Eevee, ugh, I don't know if you understand me, but you seem you can so trust on my words so we can get out of this mess together allright?"

"Eevee," Eevee responded with a firm tone.

Arbok strike with iron tail from above,

"LEFT!"

He missed and tried swipping from the right,

"JUMP!"

Missing again, Arbok hissed in frustration and tried lunging head first.

"Jump forward and when you land, bite down as hard as you can!"

Eevee did just that, and landing onto the snake's hood, she bite on his head, which was a critical hit.

"Good girl!" Sam couldn't help but say.

Arbok flail his head but that only made Eeve bite down harder to keep her latch on, but her strength could only hold for so long before she was thrown to the air.

But the mud on Eevee's eye was now cleared and with clear shot of her target, Eevwe opened her mouth, and focusing to make a black ball of dark energy before shooting head first to Arbok.

Eevee landed with a bright smile at the same time Arbok fell with swirly eyes. Celebrating her first victory, she jumped up and down crying out her name while Sam stood, dumbfounded and jaw dropped at what she just saw.

'Can anybody please tell me what's going on?!' She mentally wailed to herself.

.

.

.

Tucker climbed down happily down the stairs, why happy you might be wondering. That's because he only needed to open his bedroom door to smell his mother's special sausage and egg being cooked downstair for his breakfast.

Seeing his super-smeller was right once again, he kissed his mother's cheek and greeted 'good morning'.

He turned searching for his dad and found he was watching the morning news but that made him frown in confusion.

"Hey Dad, didn't you say the power cable was chewed off by a mouse yesterday?"

"Hmm?" Maurice turned to his son, "weren't you the one Who bought a new one? I turned it on out of habit today and it works."

Feeling more confused, Tucker looked at the back of the TV.

Then promptly stood in front of his father, blocking his view, snatched the remote and turned it off while plastering a fake smile.

"Dad! Shouldn't go get ready for work by now?"

"I still got more than an hour till work."

"Doesn't mean you can't go now. Like they said, the early bird catches the worm!"

After pushing his dad to the dining room and eat their fill for breakfast. Tucker was unusually eating faster than normal and drinking unusually slower as he watched his father intently to finished his own food, making both his parent uneased.

Once he's finished, he tried to not-so-subtle forced his dad out by escorting him and watched him ride his car to work with a plastering smile and as he wished him a safe trip work. He dashed back to the living room and confirming he was not dreaming, he found a sleeping ball of triple metal ball attached with one another, each with a pair of magnet and corkscrew attached. Tucker would have think of it a giant replica if not for the unmistakable lively three blinking eyes watching him.

No matter what anyone says, Tucker was sure without a doubt that this was a Magneton.

How it could have got stuck between the wall and TV was beyong him. However, while his mother was busy washing the dishes. He quickly pushed the TV aside a few inches and pulled the questionable Pokemon aside and ran toward the door.

"Tucker honey, where you going?"

"Nowhere Mom, don't try and find me!" He yelled as head toward the garage, now empty after his dad brought out the car and pulled down the garage door. Sighing in relief, knowing no one could watch, his hand loosen, and let Magneton floated a few inches away from him.

Magneton looked at Tucker.

Tucker looked back at Magneton.

Magneton let out a incomprehensible rhythem.

Tucker looked unimpressed, "I need to talk with Danny."

He flicked open his phone but then a menacing growl made him yelp and almost drop his phone. Hearing that the growl came from a corner, Tucker quickly flipped on the second lamp and his breath hitched when he found himself being glared by a very hungry looking black wolf looking pokemon he knew was called Mightyeena.

Or at least, to Tucker he looked hungry. He wasn't sure, all he knew it was scary looking.

However, as quickly as the fear came. He then locked eyes with Magneton once more, then he turned to Mightyeena, then back at Magneton.

He blinked at Magneton.

Magneton blinked back.

Then Tucker made the biggest, pardon my language, shit eating grin that crept up on his face as he pulled out his PDA and pressed the video recording button.

"You'e thinking what I'm thinking?" Tucker asked.

Magneton let out rhythimic cry that Tucker could only guess as affirnative, the steel/electric pokemon floated in front of him and facing the Dark type Pokemon, making his grin grew even wider if that was possible as he was about to do what every game geek ever wished they could do.

"Magneton used Thunderbolt!"

And so the battle ensued.

He was halfway through the battle when he his free hand had pressed his best friend's number was currently calling him.

"Hey Tucker, you won't believe what I got in my..."

"Danny! I'm currenty having a pokemon battle in my garage!"

There was a shocked pause between them before Tucker slightly grimaced when his mate shouted in his ear, "You're having what in your WHAT?!"

"I know, it's crazy but...Magneton dodge and used Tri Attack...yeah, I know it's crazy, do you think a ghost is behind this?"

"I don't think, I know it is...Tucker, are you...battling right now?"

"Hey what can I say Danny? I'm having what all Pokemon gamers dream they could do and I'm living the dream...finished it off with Zap Cannon!

"Zap Can...Tucker are you nuts! That move might blow away the..."

His warning came too late, with Tucker's judgement clouded by adrenaline, Magneton followed his lead and used that move, forgotten it was battling within the garage and ended up blowing the whole one side of the wall. The Mightyeena layed sprawled on the ground with swirly eyes.

Seeing the aftermath, the pair of human-pokemon laid silence for a moment until Danny called out his name to break his thought.

"I'll call you back Danny." And flipped his phone close.

"Tucker! Is that you? What was that noise?" Called out the voice of his mother.

Magneton and Tucker looked at one another before the two decided to dashed away from the scene of the crime.

.

.

.

Sam was now sitting on the park bench, letting Eevee eat her sandwinch on her lap. Not that she was hungry anyway, she's too busy trying to wrap the scene of this morning and how to rationalize all this.

"Well the only logical reason is for you to be a ghost," Sam speculate.

Eevimee only respond was the wag of its tail and satisfied cry of her name with a smile. Say what you want, but Sam couldn't be blame to think her as cute and began patting her head. Yet Sam sigh was audible as she thought about what her next step should be and promptly slap herself.

"Duh, I have a the son of ghost hunters as a friend. Who else should I call?"

She pulled out her phone and got herself surprised when it suddenly vibrates. The display showing the name 'Paulina Sanchez' and grumbled in annoyance.

"What Paulina?!" Sam hissed.

 _"Sam where the heck are you?"_ Paulina barked back on the phone.

"Uhm, why would you care? Where I am is none of your business."

 _"It is when you're half an hour late from our meeting, don't you remember we're supposed to hang out today with Dash and his friends?"_ Paulina shot back.

 _'Shoot, I did'_ "Off course I remember, I'm just having a...wardrobe malfuction!"

That was a lame excuse.

 _"...all right, I guess that can't be helped, just hurry it up allright"_

But off course that was reasonable enough reason for Paulina.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Same place as usual?"

"Obviously, see ya Sammy."

The conversation ended and Sam once more looked down at the fox like creature, who is curently chasing her own tail.

"What to do with you?" She asked no one in particular. Eevee had became dizzy from chasing her own tail and began falling in dizziness on her back. Sam sighed at its cute nature and dreaded what she was about to do. "You better be worth it," Sam whispered softly to her.

.

.

.

Danny flipped his phone closed in frustration when Tucker cut him off. He breathed in and tried to reign in his anger and looked back at the Pokemon, Snorunt if he remembered correctly, who is now dancing around his room and playing the snow that now covered the floor.

"Danny, are you awake?" He heard his sister call and before Jazz could fully opened his door. Danny had pushed his door from fully opening but not enough to close it either.

"Jazz~ don't you knock? It's called being rude you know..."

"Uh...news flash Danny, I've been doing that since you were 10, I doubt you have anything to hide that I don't know of, what's gotten into you...and why is your room so chilly?"

"None of your business and maybe it's about time you learn a little bit called 'privacy' for your brother Jazz, now let a guy have some space!" With one final pushed he finally got Jazz off his door. Unknown to him, Jazz's mind was wandering the psychology aspect of his brother's mind.

"Hmm, excuses, critical, making his personal space off limits...he's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what."

Damny turned back to the ghostly creature on hand, pondering what to do. He left the thermos on the basement so he can't suck him into the thermos. So how is he going to sneaked away Snorunt without giving him away to his family, "Allright, I don't want to get any trouble for the both of us so I want you to don't move and stay right here, can you do that?"

Snowrunt seemed to cocked its head (which in turn, cocked its body) and gave jumping cry and calling out 'Snorunt! Snorunt!' until Danny shushed him.

"And be quiet too okay!"

With those last words, Danny slipped out of his room and acting as normal as possible, he climbed down the stair to eat breakfast with his family. He sigh happily knowing it was Jazz who was cooking breakfast today, his parents were working on project on the dining table with a chainsaw on hand but that's nothing new.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad."

Maddie stopped using her chainsaw to greet her son with her motherly smile, "Morning Sweetie, did you get a good nice sleep?" she said with the chainsaw strapped on her shoulder as if it was a common household item for her.

"Sure..." better than most sleep these days, "what are you working on this time?" he asked just as Jazz gave him sandwinch.

Maddie was about to answer her son when Jack cut her off while showing off the incomplete tech (as usual), "I'm glad you ask Dann-O, this here you see this..." he motioned the camera now painted white and modified for their ghost hunting needs, "...is the Fenton Ecto-Cam, you just need to shoot and aim like normal camera and you will get picture the very moment you rip those ghost apart and turned them into ectoplasm goo!" A few shook of the cam and it began to fall apart with smoke coming out of it. "As soon as I fix this, it would help hunt ghost in a jiffy," he grumbled dejectedly.

"That's great Dad!" Danny nodded at his dad with a default smile, cold sweat dripped down at the same time he silently edge away with his seat as he mentally told him to stay away to that particular tech.

"Danny, do you mind if you down to the basement and grab few more screws down the lab?" His mother asked him.

"Okay Mo-uhk!" Danny couldn't help but cut off his words the moment he met eyes with a purple blob with a pair of eyes and he knew was a pokemon-like ghost.

"Is something wrong Sweetie?" she made to turned but was stopped when Danny held on to her shoulder, making her facing him.

"Nothing, just...thought that I..." he saw the Grimer began climbing down the basement, "I should go grab that screws right at this moment and since I'm forgetful, I'll possibly be there for quite sometime searching so don't try to go down there!" with that note he dashed down the stairs, leaving a bemused mother at his wake.

When Danny arrived at the lab, he was blindsided by the sudden bright light enveloping the purple blob, turning it bigger and more powerful. Once the light diminished, Danny then recognized the poison type pokemon as Muk. It moved slowly but with obvious trail that made Danny blenched.

"Oh come on, you do know I'm the one that has to clean up all this mess! _GOING GHOST_!"

Turning himself to Phantom, Danny proceed to punched the ghost pokemon away-not ghost type, just ghost-and leave some damage but his action only resulted for his fist to get stuck inside of it. Danny tried to pull himself out, but whatever Muk was made of made it hard for him to do so.

In fact it was sucking Danny even further and try as he may, Danny couldn't pull his arm out that's now shoulder deep inside the pokemon. "Ugh, I cant...get...free!" Danny felt panic whelp up inside of him that as seconds tick by, his feet, torso, and now his whole body is being sucked up inside Muk, now leaving only his head free. He tried going intangible but Muk just went intangible along.

"Gotta...ugh...think...away out of here," he said as he struggled.

as if his prayer has been answered, appearing from above through the ceiling was little Snorunt, looking angry at the giant purple blob who is trapping Danny. He was surprised to see Ghost Pokemon has certain ghost power along as well. Then he felt the room became much colder and he saw in awe at the blue energy concentrated in front of him before Snowrunt shoot out an Ice Beam toward Muk, making it froze in ice. Danny smiled at that and used all his enhanced could muster to break free from the hold.

"All right! way to go Snorunt, you were great!" He exclaimed happily.

"Snorunt~Snorunt~"

While the small pokemon was dancing in victory Danny spotted the thermos in hand and took. He briefly thought of sucking Snorunt then and there but thought twice about. For reason one, if the few of the pokemons were to used their full potential of their power then even with ghost powers, he doubt he could take them on himself, and reason two; he was grateful Snorunt had help him and wouldn't feel right to trapped him in the thermos.

"Hey Snorunt," the pokemon turned to looked up at Danny, "It looks like there's going to be a lot of battle ahead of me, what do you say about coming along with me?" Snowrunt was silent as they held gaze for awhile before the pokemon began jumping even more happily than before. Before Danny could calm the little runt down, he heard his name being called from upstairs.

"Danny! Tucker's here and he says he needs to talk!" Jazz yelled out.

"I'll be right there!" He looked back down at Snowrunt, "Now, I want you to stay till like a doll until I say so, can you do that?"

Per his request, Snowrunt promptly stood still and one wouldn't be blame if they had thought him as a doll at first glance. Danny smiled approvingly and picked him up in his arms.

Quickly dashed up to the stairs, trying to pass by his family as casual as possible.

"Danny..." the call of his name from his mother's lips made his heart stopped, "Were are the screws I asked you to get...and why are you carrying a doll?" His mother edge closer and Danny was too late to step back, "and look how cute it is, though a bit weird looking but in endearing way." His melted away at the tone and words she used.

"Aaa...it's...actually a gift I bought for a friend," Danny confessed.

"Oh, is it a girl?" Maddie smile turned a bit sly.

"No...I mean, yes! But she's just a friend, nothing more."

Maddie was about to press her son more information but Jack who had overheard then cut her off but with the same girl in mind, "Who? Is it that Sam girl that's been coming here?"

"No! She's just a friend!"

"They didn't say otherwise Danny." Jazz passed her brother by with identical smile as her mother.

"...I'm not having this conversation, I'm going out with Tucker so don't wait up on me!" Then he quickly escape to his friend as refuge, who waswaiting outside his door and was confused why he didn't wait in his house instead. The answered came when he closed the door behind him and out came Magneton from above, surprising both him and Snorunt.

"Neat right? I found it stuck behind the TV, you've got a pokemon too?"

"Yeah, Tucket meet Snorunt. Snorunt, Tucker. I saw him this morning when I woke up to find him making snow fall in my room."

Tucker laughed at the image of him waking up in a snowing room, "Guess we both got up wit surprises, so now what do we do?"

"Well, obviously this isn't the only ghost pokemon around so we need to searched out the town and catch every single one of them."

"...so you're saying we're going to catch real life pokemon?" Tucker said with excitement laced in every word.

"Tucket, be serious here! We're not doing this for fun and I'm honestly still in two mind sucking the two pokemon we have right now with the thermos."

"Come on Danny, look me in the eye and tell me you never dreamed on having a real life Pokemon battle?"

"Tucker."

"Danny."

They had a stare down for a moment before Danny heaved a sigh and followed by a defeated smile, "You know me well enough to know that answer," he reluctantly admitted and Tucker wooped.

"Woo hoo, we're going on an adventure!"

"If this is an adventure, doesn't that make every ghost hunt we do every night as one?" Danny asked amused, just as they moved down the street. Snowrunt and Magneton following from behind invisibly.

"Yeah but...this isn't just a ghost hunt, it's a pokemon ghost hunt! If the pokemon are any close to how the game potrays them we'll just need to find some tall bushes, no problem. It's not like they're going on rampage or something."

A screech from up above and they saw a giant green dragonfly standing on top of a red sedan, or at least to most people it loks like a dragonfly. To those avid fan of Pokemon, they might recognized it as Flygon.

And it looked like it's ready to roast someting.

"Tucker, you really need to keep your mouth shut."

"I know."

" _I'm going ghost_!" Danny ran to one of the sideroad trees and changed into his alter ego.

He began facing the green dragon and before he could say anything to it, the Pokemon shoot out a white beam that he dodge, and blow out a van in the process.

He glared at the Pokemon and tackle it toits gut, sending it sprawling to the ground. But Flygon quickly got up flew, not a bit flinch by the attack. Danny didn't let it fly far before he grabbed its tail and tried to frag ot back to the ground. What he miscalculate was the superior strength it had and is now dragging Danny to the sky.

"Tucker, a little help here?" He yelled as he was hanging on at the end of Flygon's tail.

"Dude, don't you play? Flygon is a dual ground-dragon type pokemon, Magneton's attack won't do a thing to it and I'll be damn if I give my first pokemon a death sentence!"

"Well what attacks that are effective?!" He cried out against the wind before the pokemon's tail began shining and felt it became hard as iron then flicked it strong enough for Danny to crashed down on a car.

"Easy, dragon, water, and...ICE! Danny, where's Snorunt?"

Danny moaned for a bit before looking around and found Snowrunt was helping himself with a giant scoop of icecream on an abandon cart. He quickly flew and scoop him up, "Allright Snorunt, this is your chance to be helpful, used aaa...whatever ice move!"

With an unhelpful order, Snowrunt only respond was to looked questioningly at Danny. That slight pause was enough opening for Flygon to glow purplish blue an shaped of a very menacing dragon and was rushing at then in a much higher speed.

Seeing this practicularly move that screamed bad, Danny flew up but Flygon's was on his tail even after swerving left and right across the air, trees and buildings yet it was only a matter of time before it caught up. So he shielded Snowrunt and took the brunt of the attack. Causing him to scream in pain and fell in his human form.

"Oh no, Magneton break his fall!" Tucker ordered.

Swiftly as he said, Magneton caught him by its back and gently got him down. Snowrunt seeing Danny unconcious was feeling both sad and angry. He tried nudging him awake and that only made him groan painfully. Tucker was quickly by his side, just as worried but noticed the different atmosphere around the friendly Snow Hat Pokemon.

"Sno~runt~!"

The little pokemon began to glow ever so brightly, Tucker's eye was as wide as saucer and was slapping his best friend awake.

He did woke up though, just in time to witness Snorunt turning into its next evolutionary stage; Glalie. The spherical pokemon with mean look and black rock core covered in ice.

With a cry of his name, Glalie made their surrounding dark from the thick clouds above them and summon a blizzard upon them. He made sure the flow of the wind was against Flygon and quickly felt weak by the sheer cold and force of the wind, the pokemon was weaken to the ground.

Danny was starstuck by the scene, he could helps the gasping awe he let out, "AWESOM...I er...mean, let's keep things professional shall we?" He corrected himself in the end, but it didn't fool his best friend if his smirk was any more telling.

"Whatever you say man."

Flygon wasn't defeated yet as it kept itself airborne but only few inches from the ground, Danny did not let this chance go away, "Glalie used..." Tucker offered him his PDA and showed some of the move he could use, "Headbutt!"

As he was instructed, Glalie dashed in high speed toward the Dragon-type and hit right on its small head.

"Used Ice Beam on its tail and wings!"

"Glalie!" Blue energy ball condensed infront of him and began shooting its intrnded target. Making it limp on the ground. Danny, with his thermos out, aim at the ghostly pokemon.

"Time for you to fly your way in here!"

He pushed thebutton and the fainted Flygon was sucked in without a problem. He then met eyes with the Face Pokemon and streched out his arm. "All right Glalie you were great, come here!" His offered for hug might not have been the wise choice because overexcited Glalie tackled him in respond, giving more bruises in the end.

"I'm okay...ugh...on second thought I think I broke my back."

.

.

.

"Sammy, over here!" Sam strode over to the merry band of the popular crowd at one corner of the cafe, Paulina waving her arm as she called out her name. She made a small wave back at the table where not just her trio of friends, but also Kwan, Dale, Dash, Tiffany and three other kids she barely know their name.

Her steps became hesitated, imagining their reaction when Eevee came into view next to her feet but she quickly shook it off and continue walking like this orning she hadn't been attack by a giant purple snake and got rescued by a brown fox-dog hybrid or some kind that shoots dark energy beam.

Nope, her face says absolutely nothing is wrong.

Out of the crowd, Valerie was the first to notice the brown furry thing and slightly frown, "Sam, what is that?"

"Oh...this?" She nudge Eevee, "This is just a...stray I found."

While others weren't impressed, Paulina, Tiffany and Dale showed some annoyance, while Kwan was the only one who came up to Eevee and started petting her. Dash would do the same if not for the reputation he has so he settled for glancing jealously at his best friend.

"Ugh, why would you bring that here Sam. This isn't a shelter you know," Paulina scoffed.

"I know but I can't just leave her, besides she's gotten attached to me."

"Well I think it's cute and kind of you to let it follow you around like that Sam," said the redhead of this group.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Said red head was now face plant to the table.

She then had Kwan took care of Eevee while she bought a Caramel Machiato Latte and sat between Star and Valerie. Eevee now lying peacefully on her lap.

"Guys, have you already signed up to Facebook? Because if you do, then you totally need to add me as your friend," Tiffany supplied.

"Hey, I know Facebook, I heard it's new social media. Is it great as they said?" Kwan asked.

"Duh, we can befriend anyone and get regular post on Dancing Cats." Star supplied

"Sweet~"

"Also, have you guys heard of Maroon 5? I heard their song, 'This is Love' and their song was just as cool as their lead singer, you should all try listening to it. I'm even thinking of shifting to them over Humpty Dumpty." Valerie told them.

"Humpty Dumpty over a rookie band? Blasphemy Val, how could you?" Dash said with faux betrayal, making the others laugh.

Sam was just listening but despit the topic being something she's familiar. It starnge that coming from them, it felt hollow to her. Their conversations continue with Sam reacting to what they say and inwardky groaning once they began praising themselves and wondered what they should post about themselves on the new Facebook. Occasionally patting Eevee as her sole comfort.

 _'I'm booooored, I would have stayed and taken another of those giant snake than this. Somebody please just take me away.'_

Sam glanced to her side, her body language showed how uninterested she was until she spotted two of her familiar friends across the street. Her curiosity pique when Tucker was pointing on an ally, then out of nowhere appear two floating objects? Ghost? Whatever it was, it was clearly anything but normal and the moment they went in to that alley there were flashes of light and Sam found herself standing.

"Sam, what's wrong? You seem...tensed," Star asked her friend.

"Who me?" Sam looked down at her with an easy smile, pointing at her self questioningly, "No...I just...I think I've got to go, see you tomorrow at school, okay guys? Bye!"

.

.

.

"Psst Star, I brushed it off because I wanted to good look in front of Sam, but have you ever seen that kind of dog before?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it no, I haven't, why?"

"...but doesn't it look familiar? I swear it looked like Eevee in that Pokemon game, I even heard it barked like one!"

Star just looked back at her childhood friend with a raised eyebrow and shook her head. Remembering he had told her he got saved by a ghost form a fire breathing dragon.

"I'm telling you it did!"

.

.

.

When Sam arrived to said alley, she was surprised to find a lot of unfamiliar creatures surrounding the boys.

 _'Oh yeah, it's a ghost.'_

 **(AN: You can try playing ' _who's that Pokemon?_ ' for the next three paragraph)**

One was was large feline creature. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, and rounded ears.

Another was a more surreal creature that strongly resembles a coconut palm or other palm tree. Its legs and body resemble a tree trunk, and its legs are thick with two-toed feet. It has leaves sprouting from the top of its body, and has three to six round, light yellow heads that resemble coconuts, each with differing facial expressions

Then there was a small, pink, roundish Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, which are similar to coral. There is a smaller, blunt horn on its forehead, and it has black, oval eyes. It has a white speckles towards the sides. Its four legs and two arms are blunt and stubby.

Tucker looked left and right before locking eyes with her, she found his face looked cross between surprised and fear before tackling Danny down who was...streching his arm? What's up with that?

He pointed behind them and was just as surprised to see her and the only respond she made was to waved nervously. But that also got the attention of the cat, the palm tree, and a the coral.

The palm tree had something long and green stretching out like a whip and grabbed around her waist. Lifting her up in the air and making her scream.

""SAM!""

The Exxegutor that seemed to lead this merry band of pokemon, to order something as Corsola used Water Gun the same time Persian used Dark Pulse.

Tucker quickly had Magneton used Protect, shielding them from the attack and Danny had told Glalie to use ice beam on the concrete floor. Giving their opponent unbalance standing. Eevee, seeing this as an opportunity, used Shadow Ball to the Coconut Pokemon, hurtling it back and releasing Sam for Danny to catch her.

"I like to ask you what you're doing here but first, are you okay?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

He smiled in relief before glaring back at the three Pokemons, "All right, let's take care of this, Glalie used Sheer Cold!"

"Magneton used Discharge!" Tucker ordered along with him. The combination attack was enough to weaken and put them down that Tucker used this chance to suck all three into the thermos. It was then that Tucker confronted the A-list girl that appear in the middle of their ghost hunt, again. "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"Just...walking by and then I saw you two and decided I should say hi."

"Well hi to you too Sam, now don't take this personally, but I suggest you take your bag and run along."

"Excuse me?!"

Sensing the upcoming fight, Danny stood between his two friends . "What he means Sam is that, we don't want you to get involve and get hurt Sam, right Tucker?"

Tucker crumbled audibly but nodded.

"Thank you for your concern but where I go is none of your business," Sam fumed out.

"Great, then where we're going is none of yours. Come on Danny!" He grabbed his best friend shoulder and pushing him out the alley, making him unsure to either be compliant to his mate or stay with Sam.

Sam didn't want things to end though and blocked their way out, "Hold on, at least tell me what you were fighting! Those ghosts look different than the usual."

"Eevee!" cried the Evolution Pokemon in agreement to her.

The two stared wide eye, finally noticing the ghost Pokemon accompanying their classmate.

"You have a Pokemon too?!" Tucker asked which to Sam respond was a tilt of her head and slight furrow of her eyebrow.

"What's a Pokemon?"

...

Shock.

Would be an understatement what Tucker and Danny felt when they heard this question.

Tucker picked on his ear and made to ask for confirmation, "Danny I must have misheard her, but did she just say what I think she just said."

"I think she did Tucker. I wasn't sure if such question was even possible from our own peers." Danny confirmed with slight awe in his tone.

"Can you two give me a straight answer!"

Tucker regard her with eyes ful of pity before pating her shoulder in a reassuring manner, which freak her out a little bit, "Sam, I'm sure you know, but I don't quite like you, but I'm ready to set aside our differences to enlighten you the wonder of one of the greatest and revolutionary game ever created in pity of your childhood."

"Wait, what?"

and so Tucker went on a 25 hours...sorry minute, 25 minutes lecture, but it sure does felt like hours, to Sam as he went on the game that shaped up a great childhood. How Pokemon was created by the great Satoshi Tajiri in 1995 but way before that, this pet project of had many setback and took decades to complete with his small time company Game Freak, yet despite that, Satoshi never gave up and that very game made his company one of the famous gaming company when it was originally a game journalist company and Pokemon took the hearts of many children across the country, revolutionizing the gaming industry from his ambitious vision.

"So...it's a game," Sam concluded.

"It's not just a game Sam! It's the role model of games that uses strategic thinking, adventuring and at times a bit of mystery solving."

Sam did not seemed impressed and Danny decided he should pull back Tucker's mind back into track before they were able to go at it.

"All right Tucker, that's about enough preaching don't you think? Even those three are sleeping because they had enough of you." He pointed at the heap of three Pokemon sleeping soundly against each other in the middle of Tucker's enthusiastic history speech, "plus we've got a job to do remember?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Tucker began marching out with his chest stuck out in pride, "and Sam should watch what real life Pokemon catching is like! Only then will you see and appreciate the art of Pokem-"

Tucker couldn't able to finish that sentence because a Pidgeot suddenly swoop down, grabbed Tucker, then fly away into the sky.

The two that was still left in the alley, took time to processed that yes, Tucker was kidnapped by a giant bird Pokemon.

Most likely to eat him but, who knows?

"Did that just happened?"

"Yes, yes it did."

...

""TUCKER!""

and so they went to chase him and quickly saved him with quick help from Magneton. However, they then confront a mob of various bird Pokemon which they had they had to run from getting chased until Tucker captured them all. Then when they had to hide in a abandon warehouse they were chased down by ghost-type Pokemon which Danny captured them. Then noticing they had run farther outwat from their block, walked back pass the aquarium only to hear passing rumors of new strange fishes which off course they had to check and ended up watching Tucker swimming from getting chased by a hord of water Pokemons.

"Gah, I can't take catching all this Pokemon! How many are there anyway!" Sam complained.

"More or less, four hundred Pokemon," Tucker answered her.

"Four hun-I can't take another sight of them!" Danny belted out, but then he realized what he said and looked nervously at his pokemon who was on the brick of crying and immediately try to comfort him by hugging him, "Oh, no, no, not you Glalie. You know you're the exception."

"Glalie~"

"Though I like Magneton with me, we do still need to find the ghost that's causing this, but where would someone who summons Pokemon would be hiding I have no ide-" Tucker froze when he realize, he knew where the kind of ghost who loves game enough to summon them alive would be.

"Off course! Guys, I think I know where he is, he's in..."

.

.

.

""The arcade center?"" The duo wailed incredulously.

"Yup" Tucker answered grinning.

"Are you sure the ghost will be here?" Danny queried further, feeling unsure coming here because then that would mean it would be too obvious and easy to find the ghost and surely it wouldn't be that easy?

Sam on the other hand, was busy quelling her excitement. She had never been allowed to come here as a kid, her parents state its where ruffian or neglected and uncultured kids would come and spend their time, and not many of the popular teens were interested in the arcade, especially the girls.

So now going to the arcade, for her feels like going to an unknown uncharted world she had always wondered in her times and wanted to experience so going now would definitely quench one of her guilty pleasure.

'It's never boring tagging along these two all the time'

"The ghost is either haunting here or in some games store nearby," Tucker informed them confidently, "Guys...just trust me on this."

Tucker opened the door and the three came up inside, it was crowded with kids on all ages, the noise filled with lively laughter, excited screaming, and the frenzy sound effect of different games coming together and then there was one who was spouting an awful lot of colorful curses over a crate game.

"So...do you think the ghost is here?"

Danny was unsure of it, but a single breath of cold mist was enough to convinced him, "Oh yeah he's here allright," he said as he examined the arcade. "Listen, as far as I know, while some ghost could passed off as regular people, if try to look close enough you might find them a bit off. Once either of you find anyone suspicious, page me, I know how to flushed them out."

Sam and Tucker nodded and they began to separate themselves. They watched one person at a time, trying to find anyone peculiar. Sure there were weird kids who got their attention but nothing out of the ordinary. Just as the three got reunited, their eyes all locked at one dark blue hooded figure playing a gameboy alone at a bench just next to another arcade game. He wore brown khaki pants and black crocs shoes and if one took notice of his fingers, his skin was a tad shade of blue.

"Is it just me or does someone who plays gameboy in an arcade looked suspicious of you?" Sam asked the boys.

The three comes to a silent agreement at the unanswered question, and approach the lone figure. The cold breath that sprout from his mouth took away any doubt in Danny's mind.

"That's him."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Sam was unsatisfied by the answer but let it go, "Now that we know he's the ghost, how are we going to go about it? We can't just go straight up and ask him that."

Tucker who wasn't listening to her, did exactly that.

"Hey there, are you the one who's been spreading ghostly Pokemon? Because damn you just relive my childhood and man I can't thank you enough."

His two friends couldn't help but wipe their face exasperatedly.

"Idiot."

"Dammit Tucker don't thank him!"

The blue hooded ghost became startled at the sudden interruption fumbled his platinum colored Gameboy Advance SP between his hands until he was sure he wouldn't drop it. His face was clouded by his shadow but the way his mouth curved was enough to tell he was nervous. His back was slouched and the way he twitched ever so slightly made the Trio doubt he was the ghost until he admitted it easily enough himself.

"Ye...yes, that...that would be m...me. I...I'm glad you're ha...happy with them."

The ghost stuttered almost throughout the sentence and the mild manor he displayed made them unsure how to confront him. Danny, as self proclaimed Amity Park's hero, decided he need to make his attention clear and managed the problem swiftly and diplomatically in professional manner.

"Uhm hi, er...I guess should we start with your name? My name's Danny, this is Sam and Tucker."

Smooth Danny, real _smoooooooth_.

"Ju...just call me Ga...Gamer, everybody ca...calls me that."

"Okay Gamer, do you think you could pull back the Pokemon you somehow summon and go back to the Ghost Zone? It'd be bad if people got hurt because of it"

"Oh...OH...I'm so...sorry...I made trouble did I? I'm so sorry, I must be troubling you a lot, I'm so sorry/"

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay." Danny tried to calm him down, "No one got hurt as far as I know, so just call back the Pokemons everything will be water under the bridge."

"O...okay."

'Well, this is the easiest ghost case I have." He mumbled under his breath.

"Bu...but, is it o...okay if I have o...one sm...small request?"

Danny was feeling in good mood at the smooth conversation, he didn't think much when he answered, "Sure, what is it?"

"Wou...would you three have battle with me?"

"Sure" Danny said simply.

...

For three seconds before he blinked and comprehend what he agreed on.

A wide grin spread under the shadow of the hood. All the arcade games began to glow green and rumbling ominously before floating around the room, making both customers and employees running in fear. The invisible Pokemon became visible and stood ahead their master as Tucker, Sam, Danny had their back with each other, their eyes wary of any upcoming threat.

"Oh, don't be so uptight you guys, I'm not actually going to hurt anyone." The shift from the stuttering shy ghost into one with mischievous and a bit excited tone, and threw them off a bit until Sam growled at the ghost.

"You trick us!"

The ghost cocked its head in confusion, "No, I didn't. I ask what I ask and you agree. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides now that it's just us we can..." Tucker ready his thermos while Danny silently resolve himself to shift to Phantom if worse comes to worse, his secret isn't worth getting Sam injured. The arcades shifted and landed in a form of a square barricade surrounding them, the monitors flickering on despite not being connected to a power source. Then Gamer pull out 3 small red and white balls and both boys gasped at the implication.

"Wait, when you say battle, you don't mean..."

"3 vs 3 pokemon battles, no substitution, one pokemon for each three of you, kick butt to the max, how's that sounds?"

Danny shifted his wide eyes into a glare and motioned Tucker to keep a hand on his thermos, "Pass, how about we just go finish this with..."

"Na-ah-ah, don't want you to ruin the fun." Emerging from his gameboy was other Pokemon, and Gamer had especially pick those with big and intimidating figure such as Combusken, Snorlax, and Salamence surrounding the trio. Even if Danny had gone ghost, currently he's no match against all of them at the same time.

"Fine, we'll play your stupid game," Danny conceded.

"Wo hoo!" Tucker cried with his arm raised, receiving a glare by Danny, "Er...I mean, wow this is bad."

Danny then turned to Sam who was looking a bit pale as she began to hug her Eevee tighter. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be allright, we've played This game before so just leave this to me and Tucker and you won't have to join his game."

If Sam was her usual self, she would have complaint on being told to do nothing. However, at the noment she was drag in something unfamiliar to her with rules and terms she wasn't used to and not sure if she should speak up at the moment and nodded at Danny instead.

Gamer smiled at the prospect of playing and with the flick of his finger, a pixelite form of Sonny the Warthog appear at the middle of the battle stage with a mic on hand, his voice echoing like a sport announcer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The trio was surprised at the applause coming from the arcades. The lamps began shifting and spreeading its light like in those Hollywood premiere show. Today, we will witness the ultimate battle of the century in the Pokemon battle HISTORYYYYYYY! On the blue side we have the master of games, the ghost that played tricks, the, the stubborn guy who doesn't know the word quit, the man who won everything except for the ladies heart, GAMEEEEEEER!"

All the lamp shot toward the ghost, the applause became louder, the Gamer shot an irritated look to Sonic before grinning and shooting out peace sign with both his hand then he started blowing kisses.

"On the red side, we have the three meddling kids, the Protectors of Amity Park, TUCKER, SAM AND DAAAAAANNYYY!"

The applause was just as loud after taking a good look, it actually came from the game character inside the monitor and the Trio waved awkwardly at them. "So, how are we going to do this?" Tucker asked.

"Well he wants a battle, then we'll just give it to him." 'and I can't just carelessly use my power in front of Sam' "I'll go on first while you two stay back then Tucker, I can leave it to you right?"

Tucker made a thumbs up and Danny smiled.

"Are both gamers ready?" The referee asked, to the nods of both ghost and half-ghost. "Will the contestant please choose their Pokemon!"

The Gamer took one pokeball and threw it with vigor, "All right Absol I choose you!"

"Glalie, let's go!"

Sonny looked to both contestant in turn, confirming they were ready, "Now let the battle...BEGIN!"

 **[Absol vs Glalie]**

"Absol let's put our pace in with a start of with Dark Pulse!" Absol took a deep breath and blew out a pulse of visible dark energy, allowing Glalie to dodge aside as Danny had him to.

"Let's use the same tactic and used Ice Beam on the floor and follow it up up with Gyro Ball!"

Glalie did just that, covering the tile floor in in ice. Gamer made Absol to dodge the incoming attack but the floor made it difficult for him to dodge the spinning steel type move from Glalie. The sliding of its fall also made it harder for the Disaster Pokemon to gain its bearing and was attacked by another helping of the same attack.

"Grrr, Absol used Double Team!"

Absol obeyed and there was multiple Absols surrounding and confusing Glalie. He twist and turn but not sure where to attack and became flustered.

"Come down Glalie, the real one is there, just focus!"

"Absol used Payback!"

All of the Absol's horn began to glow and came at one toward Glalie, and Glalie still not calm enough to think was a second too late to dodge and got hit that does the double the damage he did and fell to the icy floor.

"GLALIE!"

"HECK YEAH ABSOL! Now let's make this a quick job using Night Slash."

'Glalie used Blizzard!" Despite not flying, he was able to summon another Blizzard. Obstructing Absol from coming closer, but that did not deter Absol nor Gamer.

"Stay strong, used Razor Wind!"

"Glalie fly up and use Freeze-Dry!"

To his tenancy, Glalie was barely able to dodge the attack and used said move to his opponent. To their luck, the move was able to to freeze Absol in ice, much to Gamer's dismay.

"All right Glalie, let's finished this with headbutt!"

"Glalie!" Glalie cried and did just that, crushing the ice and knocking Absol out.

The referee watch with careful eye at any minute twitch Absol made, but after certain its defeated he raised his left hand, "Absol is unable to battle, Glalie wins!"

Sam and Tucker cried out in excitement at their win, and even didn't realize themselves that they were hugging, too drunk in their euphoria. Sam especially after watching a battle unlike anything she ever seen.

Danny was gaping in shock at his own win, and wasn't sure how to react until Glalie barreled against him so he would give him a hug. Danny had to laugh to hide the pain he felt from that but also because he just won a real life pokemon battle.

It was a surreal experience and he loved every moment of it.

"All right, all right, you win. So what? This battle isn't over so pick my next opponent I could crush!" Gamer growled.

"Nobody likes a sore loser Gamer, how about we just skip the battle and get to the part we suck you to the thermos!" Tucker said as he appeared beside Danny.

"Uuuh Tucker, I don't think provocating a ghost you're going against is a good idea," Danny wisely offered his suggestion.

"Don't worry Danny, this round is as good as mine." He then stood on the edge of the battle ground, Magneton already appearing at his side and flashing the confidant as him.

Danny was a bit worried but knowing he had to leave things to Tucker and stood by Sam's side who was skeptical if he could win because of his big head, "Do you think he could win?"

"Contestant, choose your Pokemon!"

Gamer pulled out his second pokeball and threw it, "I choose Poliwrath!"

"Magneton all the way!" Tucker proudly say as the Magnet Pokemon stood before him.

Gamer eyes the pokemon before smirking, "This would be interesting match."

Danny didn't hear what Gamer said but he did have similar thought before answering Sam, "Well this is going to be a difficult type, they both Type advantage against each other." Seeing her confused look, Danny elaborate, "In Pokemon, there various type of Pokemon and move used by them, and all has their advantage and disadvantage against other types. Like fire-type is stronger against grass-type." He gestured to Magneton..."Electric-type," ...then to Poliwrath," is stronger against water-type and so does Fighting-type," He gestured back to Magneton, "against a steel-type."

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

 **[Poliwrath vs Magneton]**

"Magneton, let's shake things up first with screech!"

Said pokemon resounded with a deafening screeching noise, making those around, including digital characters, clamped up their ear.

"Now used thunderbolt!"

"Poli! Dodge then come up close and used your Submission!"

"Magneton used Discharge once she does!"

Poliwrath magnificiently dodge away, once she did, she went up close held the edge of the magnet and hurl it to the ground, but she got a doze of its Discharge as she did.

"Don't let them stop our momentum, used Dig and used bulk up while you're digging!"

"WHAT?! You can do that?"

"I can and I have," Gamer said with his tongue stick out.

"Magneton, be wary of your surrounding, he might come up in any place!" It nodded and with its three eyes eyeing the battle ground. The sound of rumble came but quickly it was gone. Then Poliwrath jumped out but wary Magneton managed to avoid it. Poliwrath was creative though. she grabbed on the magnet once more and crushed it under his feet as he fell down. Tucker despite not expecting that, didn't miss a beat in ordering a Thunderbolt and it hit Poliwrath square in the chest. Pushing both Pokemon apart from both super effective attacks."

The two weren't knock out yet though, they still have strength to get up but it was already taking all their will to do it. They knew it, and their masters knew it. They both looked down at their respective Pokemon and then met each other's eye...well, not Tucker though, the hoodie hid Gamer's face so it was hard seeing his eyes. The point being they came into a wordless agreement.

"All or nothing..."

"...one last attack."

They nodded with one another.

"Poliwrath used Focus Blast!"

"Magneton used Zap Cannon!"

The two prepared their attacks and at the same time, released it together, colliding into a giant flashed that had the audience cover their eyes and a gust of wind that blew against them. Once it died down and they blinked away the spots, the saw two Pokemon, looking at one another with what anyone could say, respect.

Then Magneton fell and the winner is clear.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Poliwrath wins"

"YEAH BABY WE WON! HIGH FIVE POLI!" The pair of ghost and pokemon high five in cheery mood, in contrast to what Tucker was feeling.

"NOOOOOOO!" He ran where his Pokemon fell and cradled the metalic Pokemon in his arm, rocking and hugging it gently, "Magneton, you have fought valiantly, please rest in peace."

"It's not dead Tucker!" Danny voiced out his thought.

"Shush! Leave us be for a moment will you?"

Rolling his eyes, he left Tucker be and came up to Sam who was trembling at the edge of the battle ground. Now that its 1-1 the outcome of the battle will be decided by Sam and he now felt bad that they had to pushed her to be in the spot where the fate of the game lies on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous," Danny reassured her, "We're here to help you all the way and we played this game lot of times before so you just need to listen the move we say to you okay?"

"and look how Tucker went out," she snarked but winced in guilt. "Sorry just...do you believe me if I say I was excited instead of nervous?"

Danny was about to call out her bluff when he paused and thought what kind of girl Sam was. She was a girl who challenged a 15 foot tall meat covered Lunch Lady and challenged her menu and scolded a Ghost Hunter who had taken her hostage. Danny looked at her determined amethyst eyes and smiled.

"Sam, I think you're the bravest and coolest girl I know so yes, I believe you Sam."

Sam was momentarily surprised at the sudden compliment but took his to heart as she smiled back, both oblivious at the blushes crossing their cheeks.

"YO, IF YOU TWO ARE DONE FLIRTING CAN WE GET TO A BATTLE NOW?!"

""WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!""

The two looked at one another before glaring back at Gamer. Danny left her side and stood beside Tucker who was now pass his grieving point. "Do you think she could win this?"

"Maybe. I mean, I know she never played pokemon, which is ridiculous, but swing this right and we might just win this," Danny optimistically answered.

"Contestant, choose your Pokemon."

"Eevee I choose you!"

One look at the Pokemon and Gamer barely contain his laugh, "Eevee huh? Then I will choose..." throwing his pokeball, Gamer released his third Pokemon. Showing them a giant blue rhinoceros beetle.

"Heracross!"

Tucker and Danny only need to realize the match-up and in unison they said two words. ""We're screwed.""

"What?! Why?"

The two sighed and Tucker looked at her with pity as if her defeat was already obvious, "Listen Sam, did Danny told you about Type Advantange?" She nodded, "Then you need to know that Normal-type like Eevee are weak against Fighting-type."

"But...but that's clearly a bug-type!" Sam protested only for them to shook their head in sadness.

"You're half right Sam," Danny supplied. "It's a Bug/Fighting type pokemon."

"Let the battle BEGIN!"

 **[Heracross VS Eevee]**

"Heracross...use Brick Break!" Gamer ordered simply.

"Eevee dodge and focused only on dodging!"

Eevee did just that as she dodge with grace and swiftness from the flurry onslaught of attacks. The trio was kept on the edge, crossing their finger and hoping Eevee has good enough agility. Sam was biting her lips until Tucker offered their next move.

"Eevee use Double Team!"

Eeve avoid one attack and did just that, confusing the bug-type Pokemon and stopping from its track.

"Now use Quick Attack Eevee!" The many Eevee came at one with blinding speed and the attack connected but it only pushed him slightly.

"You think you can hide forever?! Use Fury Attack to find the real Eevee!" Heracross obeyed and began attacking with faster speed, one by one, the Eevee dissapeared and Sam was feeling flustered.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Sam mumbled anxiously. She felt a hand resting on her shoulder and glanced back to lock with Danny's determined eyes. "We'll get through this," he reassured her and Sam numbly nodded before she got her next move.

"Eevee use Iron Tail!"

Eevee's tail shone and turned rigid, and she jumped and followed it by flipping to give more momentum in her attack.

"You think it's enough to stop us? That's nothing," Gamer cockily say, "Heracross, block it with your Megahorn!"

Heracross grunted in affirmative, letting horn and tail meet midair, creating shock wave. The two Pokemon wrestled with one another until Eevee was overwhelmed by the raw strength and got thrown away to the far side of the battle field.

"EEVEE!"

Sam would have run mindlessly to the field if Tucker hadn't held her back, "Don't worry, Pokemon are sturdier than that." As soon as he said it, Eevee got up determinedly, ready for another round. "Damn, it's a good thing it wasn't a fighting-type move."

"Yeah, but how long until our luck ran out," Danny couldn't help but whisper out.

"Can't you two be more positive! I'm trying to win here," Sam groused, annoyed by their pessimistic view, and being around the A-List had her thought she was the one most likely to be one.

Sam might not be familiar with the game Pokemon but she already got the basic stuff down and she can't rely the boys forever, she's an independent woman. Moving the gears on her brain, she listed all the move she seen her move and a battle plan was formed. Ignoring the duo behind her, she called out her own move. "Eevee, confuse it with Quick Attack!" Eevee, understanding what her master wants did just that. With speed that made her faster by the second, running around Heracross as her opponent tries to follow her movement.

"Follow it up with Iron Tail!"

With the extra boost from her speed, Eevee jumped and the momentum help carried her as she hit Heracross right across its face, even got so far to push her opponent back. Surprising her friends and the ghost.

"Don't stop your Quick Attack and keep using Iron Tail!" And Eevee did just that, continuing her onslaught of her attack with speed that prevented him to counter.

Ganer gritted its teeth at this, "You're fast but you're still predictable. Heracross, used Horn Attack to blocked it in front of you!"

Heracross nodded and after doing just that, his attack connected with Eevee once more but that made Sam smile.

"And so are you...Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee slightly nodded before condensing a dark energy ball and attack in point blank range right at its face. Sam relished the gob smacked look the boys had on their face.

"She's a fast learner," Tucker couldn't help say to which Danny nodded.

Dust cloud formed and clouded its face as Gamer was looking solemnly down, "I guess I underestimate a newbie too much. Heracross use Hyper Beam!"

"What?!" Tucker cried, "Sam you have to dodge it!"

"No need to tell me, Eevee dodge it using Quick Attack!"

Eevee did just that since Hyper Beam need seconds to built up, enough time to dodge. However, once she dodge to the right, she got caught surprise when Heracross was right in front of her, Gamer had read her move.

"Brick Break," Gamer said simply. Heracross did just that witha quick and swift movement, and got a direct hit, almost sending her out of the battle field and making the Trio gasped.

' _Oh no, is it because I got too hasty?'_

To her credit, Eevee was still moving but one more attack and she would definietly go down.

"Heracross, let's finished this Focus Blast!" Gamer said with sadistic grin. All the blood on Sam's face was drained and she was left out of words or idea to get out of this situation.

' _I'm going to lose...'_

"Get up, come on, get up Eevee!" Sam turned to find Danny shouting out words of encouragement.

"It's not over yet Eevee, come on you were badass, get up!" Sam was surprised once more to find Tucker crying out for her, followed by the cry of Glalie and Magneton.

' _They're not giving up yet, even though I'm just a newbie, it's not over yet.'_

Sam then felt her heart touched and find Eevee barely stabding on with her four feet and patting exhaustedly. "You can do it Eevee!" She find herself yelling out.

The moment she said that, Eevee's body began to envelopped with light, even distracting Gamer and his Pokemon.

"No way..."

"It can't be..."

"But that's..."

"Okay, you all might know what's going on but can someone give me a clue what's happening to Eevee!" Sam snapped.

"""She's evolving!"""

Gamer snapped back his tough and decided before she's done evolving he should attack. Heracross understood the message and unleashed its powerful attack.

However, it was a second too late as Eevee...no, Espeon used Protect and rendered its attack null.

Sam find herself admiring her velvety lilac fur, purple eyes with white pupils in contrast with her own white eyes and purple pupils, red gem embedded on its forehead and spit tail in the end.

"That's..."

"Espeon, a psychic-type Pokemon."

"Meaning?"

"You got this battle in the bag."

Sam smirked, "Then Espeon, show us what you got."

Happily compiling her master's wishes, Espeon used Psychic, enveloping Heracross with telekenetic energy and was sent him higher and higher into the air...

Until it was sent hard to the ground, then to walls, the ceiling, the walls once more, and back to the ground again, and again, and again.

Dang, Espeon is mercilesss

Finally ending the attack, Heracross was left sprawled on the field, ending the battle and sent the audience in silent.

"He...Heracross is unable to battle, Espeon wins!" The referee announced.

Until the crowd goes wild, Sam stood still in shock that she had won until she and Espeon were both jumping in joy along with Danny and Tucker.

"You did it! You did it! Great job Espeon," Sam said as she pat her affectionately.

"Will the contestant please come forward!" Sonny asked them aloud.

The three teens looked unsure before doing as the referee said along with Gamer. Strangely, his confidant stance and aura was no longer there. He was slouchng and fumbling with his gameboy once more.

"Goo...good job you thr...three. Y...you guys were am...amazing!" He began stuttering again.

"Cut the crap Gamer, you don't need to play the meek character, we're not buying it!" Danny

"Iiiiiiiiiiih, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I...I'm not pla...playing a...anything, pl..please believe m...me!"

That got confused look from them.

"You're not?"

"Then what's with all the stuttering You weren't so...timid when you play with us." Tucker pointed out.

Despite hiding hid face under the hood's shadow, the trio could make the slight green blush the ghost made, "Er...hehe...sorry about that...it...it's just...when I play games, sometimes I found myself getting too...excited..." Gamer confessed.

The Trio processed what he said until the it became all too clear for them.

"That was you getting excited?!" Sam incredulously said.

"More like downright blood thirsty! I can;t see your face but your smile was darn scary" Tucker added.

Gamer blushed more and even hide behind his gameboy. Danny sigh and was just glad the mess is over, "Now that we win, you'll hold your bargain and send the Pokemon away right?"

"Oh...oh yes...but are you going to say goodbye to them first before I send them back?" The ghost asked as he motioned toward the Pokemon that fought for them.

Sam, Danny and Tucker all looked down at their respective Pokemon. It had been a short yet eventful journey and they found themselves unwilling to say goodbye. Danny was the first to step forward as Glalie float on his eye level. He smiled and knowing the Pokemon loves hug, he offered up his arm and this time Glalie didn't rush ahead and slowly got himself hug. the sound of whimpering muffled by Danny's shirt.

"You did a great job Glalie, thanks for being my partner today."

Tucker and Magneton was already hugging, not caring that they were bawling their eyes out. "Dude, you made a boy's dream came true, I'm going to miss you big magnetic metal lug."

Next, Sam wasn't sure what to say. Today was filled with strange yet excited event, and she never thought she would came to care the strange dog-like Pokemon she found on her bed this morning. They stared at one another, no words exchange before Sam crouched down and rubbed her behind the ear where she recently find was her favorite rubbing spot.

"I'll always remember you, thanks for giving me this experience." She pulled Espeon into a tight hug as well, then let her down.

Gamer pressed a few button on his gameboy and soon all the surrounding Pokemon began to glow, their color turning green before getting sucked into the gameboy's monitor. The three teens felt a small hole was made at the absence of their brief partner but knew they had to let go.

"Uhm...ex...excuse me," Gamer squeaked softly and getting their attention.

"I...is it fine if I of...offer you something?"

Danny thought it for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, what is it?"

Gamer then turned grinning again, his finger pressing the button's swift and fast before a go kart appearing and suddenly everything make sense when his screen said 'Super Maro's Kart'.

"HOW ABOUT A PLAYING AN ACTION PACKED RACE OF THE CENTURY, SENDING THE LINE BETWEEN FRIENDS AND FOE INTO A BLUR, AIMING FOR GOLDEN TROPHY ACROSS AMITY PARK! WHAT DO YOU SAY WEEeeeeeee..." Gamer could not finish what he said before he was sucked into the thermos and the Go Kart dissipating.

"Yeah, sorry Gamer, but we're only allowed two hours of gaming." Danny said before capping his thermos.

"Fhew, I thought he never shut up. I like him better when he's not playing."

"I think anyone would agree with that Tucker. Had he won we might get drag into another game of his." Danny paused, a thought came to him that made him wonder, "Now that I think about it, why didn't he just used legendary or mythical Pokemon? It would have assured his winning a lot more."

"Now that you mention it, you're right, I wonder why," Sam shared the same sentiment.

"You guys are so boring, isn't it obvious?" Tucker stated, "What fun are games if you are over powered, it's when you won't know whether you win or lose that really sets the thrill in games."

Danny and Sam looked back at Tucker contemplatively and smiled, "He's got a point, after all despite being threathen, we did have fun," Danny said to then and the three find themselves laughing together as they walked out of the arcade.

.

.

.

After the hard battle with Gamer Ghost, Sam came home tuckered out as she reached her bed but the adrenaline that flew through had kept her restless. She closed her eyes and began remembering the details of today's adventure. The sight of her living in the edge, the adrenaline rush of getting Eevee...no, _Espeon_ , she corrected herself, survive as if she was the one battling on the field, the intense air and how she had to think on her feet without screwing things up.

Then she think of Espeon and despite barely knowing her more than a day, she already misses the little rascal.

She thought of the game Pokemon, got up, turned on her laptop and looked through on the information. After reading and a slight glimpse of its video playing was enough to tell her she won't find the same rush in that game. Sighing, she was about to close her browser when she accidentally clicked another video instead.

A video that showed a gaming play in an online game called DOOM.

Seeing it firsthand, Sam was entranced and the rush went back just from watching it and she had a wide grin played on her lips. Then the video went blank and caught herself in her reflection and slapped her mouth in surprise.

"No, no, no, I shouldn't be doing this. A Manson isn't supposed to be a game geek, it's enough that I'm a supernatural geek already. It's not what a proper woman should be caught doing," She scold herself.

Yet her cursor kept hovering over the link of said game, and the internal debate went raging inside her. Should she or should she not? It's just a game but a game still. No one would get hurt, except for her reputation when she get caught.

IF she get caught.

Her eyes locked back at the link once more, her fingers twitching and hesitating to either click or not.

"Maybe...trying it out won't hurt. I'm just curious after all and maybe I'll get over it after playing, it's not like I couldn't stop or anything."

 **Additional disclaimer: I also disclaim my ownership to Pokemon.**

 **AN: Longest...**

 **Chapter...**

 **Written...**

 **Period.**

 ***Faint***

 **Before anyone pointed out why Danny didn't sense the pokemon ghost. I noticed that Danny ghost sense went off around ghost, it doesn't went off on their power seeing as in Reality Trip episode he never realized the tattoo ghost stuck on his friends meaning as long as it's part of the ghost or the ghost power itself his ghost sense won't turn off. That's why despite the many pokemon ghost around, he wasn't able to sense them.**

 **Also, since Danny and co are living around 2004-2007, I thought they would know up to generation III pokemon.**

 **I honestly wanted to use a play on word with the name pokemon and the Pokemon itself and make a DP version of the game because, let's face it, DP has a lot of play of word (Groovy Gang, GIW, Space Wars) but sadly that isn't my strong suit and rewrite every pokemon names appear in here is tiring so you only get Sonny the Warthog and Super Maro instead.**

 **And for those who urge me to tell you why Dash bullied Danny. Be patient. Sam will know when she needs to know.**

 **Mystery Guest: I mentioned before but I try not to re-write the cannon scene since it's already obvious unless it relates to the changes I plan to made. Also, thank you for your suggestion, I hope I can come up a plot for your idea but sorry if I can't come up with one.**

 **Guest: Sam is prideful yes and that's to make sure she has a flaw. After all, how can I make her grow if her flaw isn't obvious? It's what makes writing her a lot of fun.**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack of Killer Garage Sale

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does not give me his copyright for DP.**

 **AN: I would like to say I can't take the whole credit for this chapter, it was mostly inspired by oliviiskov and her fanfic Blinding. Her depiction of DP felt very accurate and relatable that I couldn't think of it non-cannon once I read it and had to put it some reference from it here. Off course I got her permission to do so, but check it out because it's really good :)**

Chapter 7: Attack of the Killer Garage Sell

Sam was writting report on ond of current events that's been in hot topic. She had picked the topic of the re-nomination of Bush for president. Then there was a sudden knock and her head shot up in question. Sam looked suspiciously at her door, knowing the knock didn't come from there but wasn't sure where else. Another knock and her head whirled to her window and promptly, she smiled.

She got up without second thought opened her window to find her favorite Ghost Boy in front of her. The full moon shone down at them, and the cold night wind did not deter her the slightest to leave her spot immidiately.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"Well a promise is a promise right?" Said the floating figure of Danny Phantom.

Sam smiled brightly at him and gestured her hand to say his welcome inside and Danny, though a bit hesitant, flew inside. He curiously looked around her clean unblemished purple walls, her single king sized bed, one corner has table with her computer on it and shelves on the wall above it, and at another was a mirror table with few cosmetic on it.

"Nice room you got."

"Thanks," she gushed, "so I know I ask you to come visit me, but I have to ask. What brings you here today?"

Phantom rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Well...I heard what you got involve with another ghost problem...again." Sam couldn't help but smile fondly what her weekend had entail her catching Pokemon of all things.

"Hey, it's not my problem that ghost finds me an attractive company."

"Hmm, do I find you attractive?" He asked himself aloud, making Sam grin and punched him lightly to his shoulder. "Ow, I think the ghost just doesn't know how violent their damsel in distress" he playfully rubbed his shoulder.

"Please...they only wish I was in distressed. I'm a damsel who knows Karate and the 25 places to hit for a human could die." It wasn't something a lady should know, but her dad insist she knew a few self defense technique to make sure Sam would stayed safe, it took a lot of effort to convinced her mother until she reluctantly agree for the sake of her well being and it's one of the choices her parents made that Sam was too happy to take. Off course, she never made pass orange belt so she only has beginner skill but she does know how to sound intimidating.

"Ahahahah...hahaha...ha...wait you're serious?" Danny trailed off.

See? Intimidating.

"What do you think?" She enunciate with a too innocent smile and despite being a ghost, it didn't stop Danny's shudder at the thought of her being able to give him a one hit kill.

"You...you do know you were up against a ghost," Phantom retort in a sign not to be intimidated by her words but failing.

"And yet I could still scare off one instead the other way around," Sam asserted, her smile somehow glowing as she said it.

"Oh I'm terrified, pleased spare this ghost my after life," he openly mock, making Sam playfully slapped his arm. It felt like his fantasy had become reality, talking casually if the most flawless girl in school. As Danny Phantom, he has the confidence Danny Fenton wouldn't have. Turning himself into a different person and what he wish he could be if he weren't so much of a geek at school.

"But seriously Sam, are you okay? I mean...sure getting into a real life Pokemon Battle is every geek dream. But you're not so much of a geek so I was worried you were-"

"I'm not fragile Phantom," Sam cut him off, "Thanks for worrying about me, but it takes more than that to scare or traumatize me. Heck I even had fun when it happened since I wasn't alone."

"Glad to hear that, sorry if you think I'm being a busybody, but someone asked me to checked up on you so..."

This time Sam smirked at him, "Well whoever you heard from must have mentioned that I solve the ghost problem right?"

"Now, now, don't get too cocky Miss Manson, wouldn't want people to think you enjoy ghost hunting do you?" He pointed out jokingly.

"...and what if I do?"

Danny blinked as he made sure he hasn't misheard her, and looked back at Sam whose expression was anything but joking. "I want to show you something." She montioned him to follow her to her closet, which she then paused and look back at him, "First, can I trust you to keep a secret?" Sam asked hopefully.

Danny was a bit surprised at that but nodded confidently, "Yeah definietly."

"And not a word to Tucker or Danny!" Sam stressed out their names.

Phantom gulped at the sheer seriousness she used in her tone and raised his right hand as if he was swearing under oath in court, "I swear it won't leave this room."

"...allright." she breathed in and breathed out a huge chunk of air and looked up at him for a nother brief moment before opening her closet. What he thought would be where she kept clothes or junks was in fact a closet full of bookshelves that has books with leather cover, scented candles tucked aside, drawings of what he recognized as magic circle and ancient symbol on the wall and floor, and a few boxes with labels that read a few flower names, and other materials.

Phantom needed a few seconds to gawk before he could ask, "What is this, witchcraft?"

"No, I dabbled on it once but none of it actually works so I don't know if you need to born as a witch or not. This...well, you can call it a hobby of mine." She picked up a book and showed Phantom the title which read ' _Specrotopia: Ghost Around the World_ ' a small blushed made its way across her cheeks since it was the first time she showed anyone her hobby, "I... sort of have a small interest on the supernatural things you know? So you could imagine how thrilled I am talking to a real ghost."

Phantom wasn't sure how to take in all this, really can you imagine your ideal girl that you deem as flawless and practically worshiped and was revealed to be just as a weirdo as you? So once the shock had gone over him, there's really one thing he could do.

He laughed.

Phantom laughed so hard, he couldn't focused his flight and ended up hitting his head on the ceiling. It didn't stop him though, instead he ROTCL; Rolling On The Ceiling Laughing.

Sam blushed even redder so she picked up a voodoo doll and threw it at his face, "Stop laughing, it's not that funny!"

His laughter lessened but he still was choking on his own air until he finally brushed away the tears he shed and took a lungful of air to calm him down, "Sorry, sorry, I swear I didn't mean to mock, I just never peg you for that kind of girl."

"Oh, so you assume every girl just loves kittens, rainbows, and sunshine don't you?" Sam huffed out with thick sarcasm.

"NO...but I assume you did?" Phantom answered sheepishly.

A brief silent made Phantom a bit guilty and panicked if he had hurt her feelings, but that was soon brushed off when she asked him, "Are you disappointed?" Sam asked softly, but clear enough for the two teens weren't expecting the question she let out and Sam slapped her mouth shut. It was a question that was burning inside her for a long time and she scolded herself for letting her guard down. "Sorry, forget what I said. It's not like it matters if you are since these stuff is for my own satisfaction so-"

"Why would you think that?" Phantom cut in to stop her rant. Sam looked back at the ghost who looked genuinely flustered by her respond, "I mean sure you weren't what I expect but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It's just mean you're..."

"You're?" She fished his thought as the ghost struggled to find a word for her.

"You're...aaa...unique."

"Unique. huh..." Sam pondered the word and smirk, "I like the sound of that."

Danny smiled at her respond and floated down so he would stand by her side, "So, what does an avid believer of the supernatural would like to request from a young ghost such as myself?" Sam smirk turned into a full blown excited grin as she opened her book and prepared her 101 questions in her head and looking like early Christmas has come.

.

.

.

The next day, just when the pair of best friend was getting tired of the cafeteria menu, they went off to the Nasty Burger just a block away like the few of the other freshman students of Casper High.

"So what have your folks been up to? Any new invention they make?"

Danny thought back of this morning incident and grunted vexedly, "Well, my dad made the Ghost Weasel, in a sense it sucks up ghost and store them so you could shoot them up to the Ghost Zone, not that much different with the Fenton Thermos other than it could suck things that's not ghost. I even accidentally released a ghost from Ghost Zone with it."

"Wait...how did you released a ghost with a ghost catching tool?" When Danny shrug when couldn't come up with an answer properly, Tucker laughed at the irony. "Man, I don't know how you could live in a house surrounded with your parent's invention design to kill or capture you, if I were you, I'd be so stressed out run away from home."

"Don't tempt me Tucker," Danny sigh with a mix of groan in it.

"Hey, don't be so bumed Danny, we have our Saturday Night for ourselves to look forward. I was thinking of either mega movie marathon night at my place or beating our high score in the arcade, what do you think Danny...Danny, _hello_?"

Tucker tried calling out and poking his friend, but Danny kept his mopping with his cheek rested on his hand as he watched Dash spreading out flyers of his party, ' _Da Dash Bash!_ ' as invitation to his friends which include people like Star, Kwan, Paulina, and Sam. Lost in his own fantasy of being among them, side by side with Sam.

"Oh great...it's the biggest party of the year and Sam is going and I'm not, again," Danny stated dejectedly.

The girl on his mind was currently in a bad mood, not only does her friends didn't want to go to the new amusement park, but now she has to go to this stupid party. Business Party she could at least tolerate and get used to but Stuck Up Party like Dash's just smudge her the wrong way. Because not only do they usually just play pointless game and chat like they could do in other places, they would usually makes use the fact it's a private party for people to make out and for some boys to get touchy. She doesn't mind that people make out, but she does mind if they did it very sensually in front of her as if they owned the place. Seriously, can't they do that in their own home instead of a party where people _don't_ want to watch you two make out.

If you're wondering that the girl she has in mind is her Hispanic friend than yes, yes it is.

So no, going in a cramp and loud party full obnoxious people is not how she wanted to spend her weekend.

Still...her mother had always taught her to never deny an invitation unless it came from your sworn enemy or you couldn't make it.

 _'I'll just get in and get out'_ Sam promised herself.

 _"_ So Sam, what are you ordering?" Paulina asked beside her.

"Salad obviously, what else would I pick?"

"Hmm, still counting on when you give up on that ridiculous diet of yours. Seriously when will you stop eating like a rabbit?"

"That's none of your business Paulina, go bury your busy nose somewhere else!" Her words don't seem to faze the Latina Girl as she ordered her ridiculous meal of Mighty Mini Meaty Cheesy Melt and rolled her eyes. They're called Mighty Meaty for a reason.

"HERE!" the aggravate sound of Dash snapped her attention and saw Dash was giving an invitation to...Danny? What's that all about? Since when Dash liked him enough to invite him?

"Your sister made me invite you." He saw Tucker looking at him expectantly but ignored it to tower over Danny and poked him hardly on the shoulder so he could emphasize each of his instruction with a bit menace in his tone, "Just you! Show up, shut it, go home and nobody gets hurt."

"Well, looks like Fenton is ' _in'_ now," Paulina said with a smirk. Her eyes bore at Danny with more interest than she had two seconds ago. That look stirred rage in Sam, this girl used Danny for her own and actually dared to act she was interested in him. If Danny had been another guy she knew as regular classmates maybe she wouldn't care so much, but he's her friend now, a friend she actually likes, and she wouldn't let her friend to get screw up.

"Just a reminder Paulina, don't you dare screw him over!"

Paulina looked at her, confused, then her eyebrows shot up in surprised, "Ew, you're still into him? I thought you two were over."

"He's a friend Paulina," Sam growled, " _My friend."_

Paulina glared as hard as Sam but then rolled her eyes in the end, "Well good news for you because your little friend is going to be hanging out with us from now right? Though it probably won't last long." The glared did not soften and Paulina sigh, "Fine, I'll back off from him, happy?" She wasn't, but at least she gave her word. Though it wasn't much, coming from Paulina. As if she had only relent to help rile her up more, she went to her table, passing Danny's, and made a small wave at him, "See you Saturday Danny."

The nerve of that girl was sometime surreal to Sam, her jaw dropped unbelievably before she glared at her back. However, then Sam thought back to her words about Danny hanging out with the A-List and...she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Happy? She sould be happy, it's logical to be happy. Her friend is going to hang out with her more and this time without that Nerd, Tucker, along side with him. And if all goes well and her friends see how cool he actually is, maybe then he'd make her group a bit more tolerable alongside Star and Valerie.

Despite that Sam herself didn't care she was an A-List or not, she thought it make more sense for one to be much better off and happier at the top of the social ladder. Besides, Tucker would surely understand Danny would be happier being recognized as one of the popular crowd, and she doesn't like having Tucker around anyway so he'd be better off without him.

So she should be happy for him.

Yet why does the image of Danny not with Tucker felt so...wrong?

She looked back at Danny, two was having a mini-celebration as he hugged the invitation tight to himself, "I'm...I'm invited!" Danny shouted, "I've arrived!"

"Great, think you could buy me a souvenir in Popularity-ville?" Tucker asked in bland tone.

"I will!" He answered before dashing out in excitement to join the Popular Table.

Tucker looked back at his best friend, feeling happy that his best friend was getting into the 'in' crowd. Heck, he would too if he was in his position, and Tucker knows how Danny feels more than anyone could, being the bottom of the social ladder along side of him, so he let go his small feeling jealousy for the sake of his best friend getting the attention he always wanted his entire school life.

After all, it's not like he'll forget about him right?

.

.

.

 _'Or he might do just that.'_

Tucker grumbled silently in annoyance seeing Danny ignoring him these few days for a bunch of the popular crowd he barely knew. He knew his near 10 years of friendship with him wouldn't be so glossed over so easily. He knew that, but he has a hard time beliving it when he greets random kid he passed by in the hallway that he barely knew, took in whatever 'trend' that's been going on and ignored most talk he had with him and being so clueless about it. It doesn't make it easier seeing his best friend getting recognized as more than a son of science freaks for the first time in his entire high school careers so he tried to let it slide in understanding. Especially when he was looking at his glee look on his face every time so he couldn't be too hard on him.

Doesn't mean he'll take it silently.

"Seriously, Danny. Ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the "In" crowd."

"Come on, Tuck. That's ridiculous." He chuckled, then he turned to find Kwan and pumped his fist in the air to greet him, _"_ Kwan! Looking good!"

Kwan heard him and turned to point at Danny, "Fentomeister, woo hoo!"

' _Fentonmeister? Fentonmeister really? Don't tell me he seriously think that nick name's cool! I could come up with a way better one!'_ Tucker mentally grumbled.

Danny turned back to Tucker with a grin only to let it fell seeing his friend's frown before rolling his eyes, "Right, I guess 'Fentonmeister' doesn't have time for his-"

"Hey Fenton, come here!"

Danny shot away faster to Dash, before he could hear Tucker finished his sentence.

"-best friend." Tucker ended.

It wasn't long before Danny came rushing back, magazine on hand and looking distraught. "Oh man, Dash said I have to go to the party with these..." he pointed at the magazine he has on hand with a ' _high-in, hip and dash_ ' sweat outfit on the cover or so he was told, "...and it must cost a fortune! Where am I going to buy by Saturday?!"

"Don't look at me, I barely got the money to get into an Amusement Park."

Danny's distraught turn to curious, "Amusement Park?"

"Yeah, they said to have a new built roller coaster has a free fall that could shave three years of your life," he eagerly explained.

"Since when did you have that much interest in roller coaster, or any death ride for that matter?"

Truthfully, Tucker was partial to those stuff but at the back of his mind he thought he coukd fish Danny out of the party to spend time with him even though it'll be a bit pricy. Whatever excuse he had in mind was cut off by Paulina calling out to him.

"Yoo hoo, Danny! You want to hear my new CD? It's really crunk!"

Danny, to Tucker's surprised, looked hesitant to accept Paulina's invitation, he was even frowning at her, what's that all about? Paulina is the no. 1 hottest girl in school and every man's dream. How is he not ectastic being called out by her?

"Do you think I should...?" Danny, to Tucker's confusion, clearly did not want to to her but was still in two mind about it.

"It's Paulina." He said as if the name was the answer itself, which in a way it is.

"Uhm, coming...!" Danny ran and sat beside her on the picnic blanket, his smile forced but decide to indulge her company as she played her new bought CD of the newest hot band.

Tucker looked back confusingly before sighing and yelped when he was about crashed against Sam, who was standing few feet behind him. She was standing still with a pointed look at her two friends and Sam had to surpressed a growl that her idea of being friendly was this misleading cutesy act of hers. Knowing Sam can't blame her for Danny falling for her by being 'friendly' with her friend and that's what irritates her the most.

.

.

.

It was time for Physic with Mr. Peckerman and for once in her life, she was glad she had this class where she won't be in the same room as Paulina and getting her mind to fantasize way to suffer a few popular medieval torture.

"So...I heard from certain someone that you still got the hots for Fenton?" Valerie asked her with a sly smile and a raise eyebrow as she slide next to her seat .

"Let me guess, Paulina? Because you should know most of what come out of her mouth is lies, he's just a friend is it hard for people to believe that?" She didn't sigh or grumbled but said it as if it was a matter of fact. "Besides, why is it so hard for you guys to try talk and give him a chance, the only one who did other than _Paulina,_ who we both know is only being polite, is Kwan and that's because he's generally friendly, too friendly actually but that's just his character. He only joins the bullying because he's loyal to Dash."

"Girl, no offense to you or him, but I don't plan to to get to know anyone who leaches. Fenton might not be bad, but he's a Loser before for a reason." Valerie pointed out with apathetic tone, "We A-List don't just get our position, we work for it. Albeit differently for each of us, and Losers are just Lazy Bums who don't work hard enough to gain respect. If he really deserve to be popular then he will be, but right now he's only leaching off from Dash and his sister so don't expect me to give him the time of the day for him."

The two girls noticed their teacher was glaring pointedly at them so they in turn continued taking notes as if their conversation never happened.

The way Valerie said it may make sense, and Sam would usually have agreed with her. But then she thought back the few encounter she had with her two boys and couldn't help but feel there's something wrong with that reason.

Wait...

 _Her_ boys? Where did that thought come from?

.

.

.

Stuck in a predicament of _how_ he was going to buy that sweat suit for the party and sealing his popularity, his first thought would off course be asking his parents. He went to the kitchen where the rest of his family were circling what's most probably a new invention their parents made only to be mildly surprised to saw glimpse of hot dogs inside.

' _Huh, so they can make normal tools'_

Said hot dogs promptly came to life and barked wildly and her mother hastily closed it.

' _aaaaaand I stand corrected.'_ Danny mentally chided himself.

The talk about money...didn't go so well as he expected. Heck, his jaw had dropped from being horrified of the fact he had to get a job to earn money, but even more horrifying that he had to sell his comic book.

' _Over my half dead body!'_

"Uh, speaking of which." Maddie pointed to the boxes of goo-covered machine parts and scrunched her nose, "That junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed...if there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years."

" This is not junk! Every single item in this box is of vital importance to me." He hugged his boxes defensively. Yet, despite not knowing some of the useful or useless parts, Maddie could not shake Jack's possessive attitude over his property. Maddie couldn't help but think that part of him was both endearing and annoying. Jack put a box on Danny's hand and the two left for the shed where they kept the broken and unsused part of their past invention.

Jack opened the door and turned on the light. Danny placeed his on another box, and Jack droped his to the ground. "You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk." Jack dusted off his hands and shrugged, "Ah well, that's a job for another day.

Jack left the shed. Danny followed him out, but paused at the light ' _Dad said he should get rid of the stuff, I wonder...'_ he turned back to the boxes of junk and smirk.

"Saturday is another day."

Danny shut the door with a smirk still a play on his face, a plan formulate in his mind. He turned back to his house but yelped almost like a girl when he find Jazz standing behind him with a scolding look on her face, not that different to their mother, that made him fee sheepish.

"I know that look Danny."

Danny frowned, "What look?"

"That look you always have when you're planning something stupid."

"Oh yeah?!" Danny crossed his arm and turned his side to face her, "Named one!"

"I can name five at the top of my head right now, remember the time you wanted a puppy but couldn't so you forced Tucker to play as a dog to show them you could be responsible," she reminded.

"I was five!"

"Or the time you got stuck inside a restaurant freezer just so you could get free sample on that new limited ice cream sundae when we go out to a restaurant for dinner," Jazz recited another.

"I took a wrong turn!"

"Or that time when..."

"All right, all right you made your point, you're the wise girl and I'm the reckless kid that kept messed up! But this is different from that other times Jazz, because this is important for me and I can't mess it up. For once I'm actually going to be accepted and not get worried of getting my butt shoved inside a locker ever day of the week, for once I want to have a shot with the girl I like and actually have a _chance_ , and for once I want to be amount to something since I'm not an overachiever like you." The words had slipped out of his mouth without meaning to, Danny began clamming his mouth shut, not trusting himself to rant more and Jazz's expression soften.

"Look, I'm not going to stop you if that's what you're worried about, nor will I tell Mom and Dad."

Danny blinked, "You're not?"

"Nope." She shook her head with a knowing smile, "I wouldn't be a good sister if I don't at least warned you that you will get in trouble and that it's not worth it."

"But you're not stopping me?"

She shrugged, "Some lesson just needed to be experienced. Besides, this is your mess and you problem, which mean it'll be your responsibility if it messes up...I did got you to that party after all, so I can't actually stopped something that will get you accepted to it."

Danny beamed at his sister and gave her a quick hug, quick enough that she wouldn't have time to hug back and left her stunned for just a moment before sighing at his stubborn brother's antics. She already said what needed to be said, now it's up to his brother what he would do and all she needs to do for now is watch over him.

.

.

.

Time flew by and already Saturday morning came and few of Sam's friends were excited for tonights party. Their online chats was filled about that particular topic and most couldn't wait for tonight. Then, one of them pointed out about a yard sale the Fenton kid was hekd and told then about most of the weird stuff being sold and that pique their interest enough to visit, including Sam along with her two besties.

On Danny's case, he was currently beaming how swell his idea went. It only took a page of a new haunted house outside of town on displayed to his parents for them to go out as fast as how they'd escape from a house that's on fire. Tucker laughed at the story.

Just as Sam heard, the front of his house had tables placed along the streets and a banner advertising Danny's Yard Sale. Danny was selling from one table while Tucker was selling from the other, they both raise a thumbs up as they stacked their green papers together. She and her two best friends went up to it, watching his business was booming and Sam find few of the items on sale were different, unique maybe and not quite what most common household item would sale. Though considering his parents are inventors she should have expect that their everyday items might not be so common to most. That thought was enough to pique their interest and the girls began to look through the items and asking Danny what they were for. As soon as Danny locked eyes with her, he abandon his post in favor of talking to her.

"Hey Sam," Danny greeted her, his hand rested on the table as he leaned forward with a charming smile, or at east what he thinks was charming.

"Hey yourself, I see you're diligently making money."

Danny was about to say something in respond when Star called him out since Tucker was busy selling a vacuum motor to Mr. Lancer.

"Hey Danny, what does this actually do and how does it work?"

Danny waved a finger and mouthed 'one second' before explaining the use of the Fenton Toaster and what makes it different, which could not only toast six bread with two toasted horizontally, and she'd get a small mold as bonus to use it as a small oven if she wants. Off course, as long as she doesn't turn the knob to 'Catastrophic' level which is the highest heat setting the toaster had, she shouldn't worry for blowing up her house as Danny nicely put it. Star didn't thought long before she bought it and gave him ten bucks, making him 23 dollars short to buy that sweat outfit.

Meanwhile, Sam was glossing over a lot of few interesting items but seeing as it might not be of use other than it's unique and had her eyes locked on to a snazzy remote control, it was bigger and has more buttons that she wasn't sure what it was for that she bought for three dollars. Strangely she was sure Tucker was about to say five but Danny came up to her fast and offered her three bucks, much to her pleasure.

He was about to start up a conversaton when a shout of his nickname 'Fentina' made him groan and drag himself to face Dash. Tucker scowl at that but was silent, crossing his arm to expressed his displeasure. For once, he's truly asking himself if popularity was worth any of this.

Sam saw this and smirk, "Feeling jealous for Danny right now?"

"Jealous? No, Annoyed? Heck yes." Sam blinked curiously at his respond, not sure what he meant by his words, "But I'm not worried, he'll snapped to his senses soon enough."

"You say like popularity is a bad thing." Tucker didn't say anything in respond but the silence was teling enough, it made Sam sigh and changed the subject, "Why do you think he'll 'snapped out of it' like you said?"

"Because he's not just my best friend Sam, we're brothers with no blood relation and I doubt he'll ever abandon me for anything, that's not Danny and it goes both ways, not that you would understand."

For the longest time, Sam just...stared at him in silence with profound look, complimenting his words. There was a sort of awe that anyone could have a strong faith on someone. Sam began to realize then that she never find a closer and deeper friendship as those two. No false pretense, no facade, no secret to hide with one another. Sam find a foreign feeling inside her and she was to oblivious to know it was jealousy because perfect Sam Manson never got jealous.

Yet, she did.

And so she left with clouded thoughts in her mind.

When Sam got home to get ready for the party, her computer made a distinctive ringing sound of a new email and she got up to it and saw it came from Dash concerning his 'Dash Bash.' After a rolled from her eyes when she opened and read about the change of dress code seeing as he doesn't have money from said dress coded off all reasons why. He then told us to come wearing a 'Loser Chic' dress code. Meaning, wearing clothes not just geeks, but also nerds, goths, hipster, punks and those who are just plain invisible.

Sam was confused at this, why does Dash think that this dress code would be a good idea? But then she thought how she would dressed herself as a Loser and suddenly the theme became a lot interesting in her mind and immediately her thoughts went to one loser theme she could think of wearing. She opened her walking closet and searched through her colorful clothes until she found the few old clothes she hadn't wore for a long time then searched through her Secret Closet for a black spray paint.

I don't really need to ask you to guess the kind of clothes she had in mind, do I?

Once she was ready she had to make sure she bid her parents farewell without actually letting them see what she wear because dress code or not, they'd get a heart attack if she saw what she was wearing and a small rebellious part of her somehow found that she would find it amusing. Her grandma wouldn't mind though, in fact Sam could imagined her amused look if she saw what she look like now but she knew by heart her Grandma Ida would be at the bowling alley by now and breaking her personal strike record. She put all those thought away and shouted out to her parents who were one room away that she's going out to the party that's she's late for when she was already one foot of stepping out of the house. After confirming they heard her, she closed the door and hailed a cab already waiting for her outside.

.

.

.

Night fell and we could see Danny rushing in his ghost form on the night sky toward the party of the year, he was grinning from ear to ear, eyes wide in excitement and was restless because of it, not even the flying razor or the fact his sister didn't come with him could stop and make his mood down, his head was in all time cloud nine. ' _Popularity here I come!'_ he mentally cheered until he found his house.

"Okay, this is it. Don't screw it up. Look out world, here comes Danny Fenton!" He rang the doorbell and his smile fell in place for confusion when he saw Dash wearing his usual clothes and only then told him how the dress code change because he hadn't had enough money to buy said sweat to buy that computer software that help Danny bought said sweat for himself. He walked in, feeling further left out as the only one wearing the 'cool' outfit but seeing all the popular kids wearing clothes like nerds, geeks, goths, and hipster. It made him feel uncomfortable and stupid, sticking out like he is now. So ironically, he just made himself look stupid. Danny wanted to laugh at himself. Heck Paulina even came out right mocking him when she wore a short black dress, ripped leggings, and black fingerless gloves. It was so out of character yet she looked positively good.

He went and tried to talk with some of them, but they brushed him off coldly and Danny felt more alone despite the crowded room he's in. He went up the stairs for some breather and gazed down at the popular kids wearing 'his' clothing that made him comfortable and looking better than him while he wore the 'cool' outfit yet feeling stupid and uncomfortable made his blood slightly boil. It's like they were mocking him and the rest of the 'losers' and telling him that just changing his looks won't amount much to them.

That realization struck Danny hard like a ramming into a concrete wall and Danny knows what that felt like. He miss Tucker and suddenly realize the clueless action he made as he began to ignore his best friend since Pre-K for hollow title like 'popularity' and almost laughed out loud had someone didn't call him out.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Danny looked to the side and his jaw almost fell at the sight. If Paulina looked good at her goth style, Sam was rocking it. She was wearing a short black tank top and black skirt, purple leggings and steel toed boots, black choker and her long hair was tied to a pony tail. There wasn't an ounce of her girly style anywhere and she looked she was meant to wear that outfit, and that surprises him most since he wasn't sure how someone who wore the opposite of goth could look so goth. However, he then remembered the night as Phantom with her and somehow...he wasn't too surprised by it anymore, maybe even thought it was fitting for her.

"Sam...you look...different," he managed to let out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, you look different yourself." She stood beside him and rest against the railing, carefully watching the rigid smile and the tired hollow eyes as he looked over the crowd, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Just realize how much of a jerk I've been to Tucker just so I could be in this stupid party."

"Yeah, it is pretty stupid," Sam admitted. "If Dash hadn't invited me I would have spent my Saturday to go to that Amusement Park and ride the new roller coaster by now."

The reminder of Tucker's plan for the two of them made Danny felt worse, "They're not even my friends and I question how idiot I've become if I need to ask myself why I'm even here and not with my best friend."

"You're not happy here?"

"Frankly, I feel more lonely here than before," He admitted but then he glanced sideway to Sam and smiled, "Well, until I talk to you that is, you're pretty much the only friend here Sam, thanks." Sam was not confident to say she hadn't blushed and turned her head away from his smile, "I missed Tucker, I wish he was here, you and him would make my night a whole lot bett-" Danny gasped out a cold mist and quickly his head turned to the nearest door that quickly made him suspicious.

Sam noticing his changed of behaviour felt wary, "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong, even if there is, it's Dash's paety he should know what's wrong." Sam's wary turned to suspicion but she was pushed away by him, and suggested she should talk with her fellow friends. She would have protested against him if not for Star pulling her away from him.

Now free from any attention, he stealthy moved back up into Dash's bedroom and gasped looking at the possessed computer who was laughing maniacally as various electronics and appliances floated around him. They all merge together to form a robotic battle suit for Technus, "I am Technus, master of all things mechanical! And once I complete my construction, you will all succumb to my awesome pow-" His face screen glitches and his head momentarily comes loose from the neck, "Ow! Ooh! Pow-pow!" He grabed his head, confused by the glitches an making sure it doesn't fall off once more, "What is wrong with me?"

Noticing he had a problem, he swept the room with his eyes and foundthe upgrade disk on Dash's bed, putting the pieces together, "The upgrade! Dash still hasn't upgraded the software!" He turned to Technus, going ghost and ready to fight, "Oh, no! You're not getting that upgrade disk and making yourself more powerful!"

Oh Danny. How is it possible for someone to be smart and stupid at the same time? On second thought, you're Jack Fenton's son so you shouldn't answer that.

"What?" Technus was confused at first before his words dawned on him, "Another great idea! The heck with tutoring! You should be a teacher!

Danny flew toward the upgrade disk. Technus produced a toaster from his shoulder and shoots two ecto-blasts, hitting Danny as he picked up the disk and send him phasing through a door to land in Dash's closet, which is filled with letterman jackets and purple and pink teddy bears

"Ghost toast?" He looked around and found he was in Dash's closet, "Jeez, how many letter jackets does one guy need? And these- _"_ he picked up a teddy bear and decided that some things are better keft unknown. "Sheesh, does every A-List has a secret behind their closet?" Danny flew out of the closet and slamed into Technus before he could picked up the disk, crushing Dash's bed in the process. Technus then karate-choped Danny into the wall.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying off?" The pun would have been better off unsaid, but let it not be said it didn't fit the circumstances once a claw emerged from the dryer in Technus's chest, grabed onto Danny, and pulls him back in. The dryer then spined him a bit, making him dizzy and ejected him, sending him flying across the room into Dash's dresser. Technus finally gets ahold of the upgrade disk.

Danny slamed into him, sending him crashing into Dash's television and stereo. Technus held his head in pain, but then notices that the upgrade disk has slipped into his CD drive. His screen shows the upgrade loading and completing its installation. Technus grins and growls evilly. Danny turned intangible and flies at him, phasing them both through the wall.

Dash came up to his room, feeling crepting suspicion of what Fenton might be doing in his room. He had saw a glimpse of the newest sweat suit entering his room and would have come up quicker if he wasn't held back so much by his friends.

So it became no brainer when he opened the door and saw his room thrashed like there was a huricane inside that he had shouted out the No. 1 suspect.

Few of his posse heard him and curiously got up and were gasping in surprised at the scene. Sam on the other hand was left stunned and although she had suspect she saw Danny got to Dash's room, she was sure he wasn't capable to deal this amount of damage despite his reasonable grudge for him.

' _But a ghost is capable, and that might reasoned to Danny's sudden strange behaviour'_

 _"_ I'm going to sue that Loser's butt and make sure he regrets ever doing this!"

"No!" The teens in venacity turned to her and Sam was feeling awkwardly at lost for worda at her sudden outburst she hadn't meant to say out loud, the words had came out before she could think. "Uh, I mean...it's not Danny, I talked to him last before he went and gone to the bathroom."

"Well somebody did this and as soon as I found out who, they're dead!"

Sam sigh as she managed to swerved Danny from Dash's rage and mentally sigh to herself.

' _You owe me one for this Fenton.'_

.

.

.

Tucker's Saturday Night was spent in front of the TV, watching one of the action movie series he had on hand. He made homemade popcorn, a basket size soda drink, burger, chicken wings, nachos, and even hotdog too. With his annual Saturday Night shot down with his best friend gone for the night, so now we see poor Tucker watching his movie in sulk with food and beverage as his only comfort.

That it, until he noticed green glowing electrical equipment lining up in the sky, causing him to drop his box of popcorn and cursed afterward from the fact his mom would give him an earful seeing as popcorn are hard to clean on a carpeted floor. He quickly diminished that worry into a smirk, "Looks bad, probably a job for Danny Phantom." He grabbed his brown shoulder that had his Fenton Thermos and quickly dashed out of his house, "Looks like there's a party for me to crash."

Once he noticed the trail of electronics leads to Dash's house, his grin widen even more since it looks like he doesn't need to crash to disturb Danny's fun night with the popular crowd and boy did Tucker belived he deserved it. Just as he stopped short at an alley near, any humor he had was gone the moment he laid eyes at the monstrous robot ghost that was merging with all technologies around making him more and more powerful. He saw glimpse of Phantom who tries to fight back and prevent the merging of more technologies.

However, by the time he was no match and was backhanded away, his back hitting the wall of a house next to Tucker and they net eyes for the first time since the fight.

"Hey Tucker, glad you could join the party," he said before he fell unconscious leaving a Danny-shaped indent on the wall. Technus on the other hand, realized the addeded audience and began to introduce himself in his diabolical way.

"I AM TECHNUS! MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY AND DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

Tucker's mouth dropped in fear and awe at the display of real life giant robot he ever could only watch in Sci-fi movie and inwardly he was curious how no one in this neighborhood were curious enough to go out after thatbloud introduction the ghost made.

"BEHOLD MY AWESOME ELECTRONICAL FURY! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!"

Danny regained consciousness by that loud outdated statement to find his friend in danger and forced himself to get up and charged at Technus. His attacked was rendered null be his reinforced electrical armor but Danny continually tried hitting him, until Technus brought a hand up and knocked him to the pavement like an annoying fly.

"Tucker!" He looked up at his friend pleadingly who was staring him down before flying up once more, "A little help here!" Only to get knocked back down effortlessly again.

Tucker was about to do just that, but thought about it more before he turned his back, arms crossed, and ignoring him as he sulk.

"Come on, Tucker!"

He flew up and got knock down.

"Tucker, come on, seriously!"

Flying back up again, Danny began dodging Technus's attacks.

"I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys. It was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again _!"_ Danny said in haste as he dodge a couple of ecto blast, a metal claw, another ecto blasts untilTechnus punches him in the back into the ground, where Tucker smile in glee at _finally_ being appreciated and looked down at his mate with his PDA held out in one hand.

"How may I be of assitance?" He asked smugly.

Danny stood up, not yet down for the count, "He's running an old version of Portal XL," he explained.

"That piece of vaporware you sold to Dash? I thought you and your family are the only one using it, that's like the worst software ever!"

Technus tried to squshed Danny between his hand but he saved himself by going intangible, "Actually, only my dad used it, he likes to take most ad literaly. How do you know that anyway?"

"I noticed it was part of junk you were selling this morning, I think I have a plan for you to beat him." Tucker tap his chin thoughtfully before smirking. "Keep him busy will you?"

"That I can do," he respond determinedly.

He flew to face Technus once more and prepared his one-liner, "Stay back, you...hunk of my dad's junk!"

Okay, not his best one-liner, but he wasn't at his best today.

"Could mere junks do this!" Technus exclaimed. A remote and a robotic finger emerged from the dryer in his chest. The finger pressed a button on the remote, and Danny changed into a cowboy. The button is pressed again, and he changed into a female model. The button is pressed once more, and he changes into Spock from Star Trek.

Annoyed, Danny grabbed the remote and changed himself back, but that gave the ghost the opening for a claw to pushed him back into a wall.

"Tucker, any time!"

"I'm trying Danny, but I can't seem to bypass the security, he must have upgraded!"

"Swell, can you do anything about it?"

"I need to have the latest version of Portal XL and lucky for you I have one in my bag that I was originally going to give it to you." Tucker searched through his bag and find other than his thermos, he has a cable cord, charger, notebook, and laptop and a light bulb appeared.

"Danny, go for plan 'The Bigger They Are...'" Danny blinked confusingly before he caught on what he meant, with a herculean amount of effort he was able to pushed back the claw but it wasn't enough so he has to add more distraction.

"Hey Technus! Is this all you got? Because you're dryer can barely beat a diaper!"

"Don't mock me Child! I am Technus, supreme master of all tech-"

"More like Tech-NERD! Do you really think you're cool calling yourself Master of Tech and what not, beause you're sound like you're suffering from Eight Grade Syndrome!"

"Eigh...Eight Grade what now?!"

He did it, he got him distracted and got the claw weaken enough for him to pull it along as he flew around Technus. Technus was surprised by the action, he didn't think to retract the claws as Danny kept pulling it when he dived down and tangled it between the Ghost Robot's leg. Technus tried to move out of the way, but the act of moving his leg only makes things worse and had him tumble down to the ground.

Danny smiled at his work, then turned to Tucker for the next part of his plan. Tucker smiled back and threw him the other end of a cable cord and no words needed saying to know what's on his mind. Danny caught it and scanned for any outlet and find one at the back of its neck and flew toward it before Technus could regain his bearing.

"You little-"

"Sorry Technus, but it's light out for you!" He plug in the cord, and just as Technus was back up. His face began to glitch once more. Danny couldn't help but asked what was happening and Tucker explained in glee of the gigantic security hole in every new version of Portal XL. As Technus was having difficulty maintaining his robotical armor form, Danny made to grabbed his inner cords through the front disk drive and pulled it out, causing it to self-circuited. The suit sparked and finally shut down, hunching forward.

"And for my final trick..." Tucker pulled out the Fenton Thermos and threw it to Danny, who caught and used it to suck Technus out of the battle suit.

" _NOOOOOOOOooooooo_!" Danny caped off the thermos. The battle suit shakes and falls apart into a heap of electronics on the ground..

"Nice going, Tuck." Danny complimented, landing on the ground next to him..

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software."

Danny pointedly look at the floppy disk his friend held up, "and you were planning to give said 'lousy software' to me?"

"Hey, I was angry, I thought I had every right for petty revenge."

Danny kept his glare half heartedly before it soften and he sighed, "Yeah...you do. I'm really sorry about the way I treated you. Of all people, I should know how it feels to be invisible."

"Hey, I knew you come to your senses sooner or later, so...do you need help with all this junk?" Tucker pointed at the pile of what used to be Technus's components A.K.A Danny's dad's junk.

"Nah, I'm the one who sold it so it's only fair that I take it back. Besides, with my ghost power I think I could finish this 10 minute tops then we can have our Saturday Night as plan at that Amusement Park you've been meaning to go...that is, if you stil want to."

"Dude, I couldn't have it any other way."

They both smiled and gave each other a one armed hug. Danny then cleaned the streets of the many junks and send it back to the house shed without alarming anyone at the house, even going all the way to change out of that stupid sweat suit. He soon turned back into Fenton, but before the two friends could go on, Danny was reminded of one other friend he had in mind that would make this night perfect.

"Hey Tucker...you don't mind an extra company do you?"

.

.

.

Sam was drinking her 4th cup of punch before realizing someone had decided to spike it and left it as is. It was the same old boring conversation she'd find in her school and she coudn't help but face her back into a corner. Her mind wandered to Danny that mysteriously dissapeared, what he's doing, and why he dissapeared. Was it a ghost? Did he find and fought one? Or did he just get bored and ditched the party? Either one was possible, yet Sam stubbornly stayed for the slight chance he'll be back and she was starting to feel stupid.

The party wasn't showing any sign of stopping, and more people were showing up by the minute. She saw some of her classmate setting barbeque at the backyard as they dance along the pounding music. She was about to give up on Danny and went home when the window next to her was tapped.

She blinked, surprised, to find Danny in his usual clothes (and she couldn't help but find it endearing to have him in his normal clothes instead of that sweat suit that looked so _wrong_ on him) alongside Tucker. She looked back at her friends who were busy playing ping pong and opened the window.

"Danny what are you doing outside?" She met Tucker's eyes and the two seemed to sent sparkling challenge to one another, "I see you made up with Techno Geek there."

He chuckled, "Yeah, and since we both had a rough night, we decided it we deserve some fun, care to join us on a ride of 400 feet free fall roller coaster?"

' _Well if you put it that way, how could I refuse?'_

Sam grin wickedly and climbed out the window without so much of hesitation, "You boys certainly know how to take a woman out."

"Ugh, seriously Danny? Do you have to ask _her_ out on our night?" Tucker grumbled out, "Besides, she's only going to be squeamish anyway, she's a girl!"

"Excuse me, not that I feel bad interrupting your lovely date ""Hey!"" but I should say the same thing to you Dweeb, I bet five bucks that you'll puke by the end of the ride."

"Get real, ten bucks says I hold up for five minutes before puking."

"So you're betting on puking either way?" Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Dude, if you know the things I ate before coming here you would have bet the same."

Sam rested her hand on her hips and smirked, "Guess we'll just have to find out."

And so the Trio went on their way to the Amusement Park, bickering and laughing in between yet it felt the most natural thing in the world for them, especially when Sam now was wearing her goth clothing, making them looked even more like a band of missfit.

What's more, Danny couldn't help but feel had circumstances been different, the three of them would have been the best of friends.

.

.

.

When they said the roller coaster shaved three years of their life expectancy they were wrong.

So very wrong.

Danny was sure that the rest of his lifespan had been shaved by half and that's saying something from a half ghost. Tucker had gave Sam her five dollar and ran to a puke booth set up next to the attraction. Sam on the other hand looked like she's glowing as she had the biggest smile on her face.

Another regular day for Danny Fenton.

 **AN: Hi, how's this chapter?**

 **You know, as I write this, I realize one of the reason why Danny thought Paulina was flawless despite her obvious shallow attitude. Was because he never realized just as Dash likes to bully Danny, Paulina likes to bully Sam (I'm pretty sure she did at least once before Sam got retribution on her) and Goth Sam has enough pride not to admit she was bullied. I'm sure had he known how she acts with other girls he would move on from her faster which I accidentally did in the fourth chapter, reason why I made Danny distant Paulina but since she was pretty can't refuse her outright.**

 **I also felt Technus defeat was strange, like how did suddenly Sam found a cord and when did they plug in on his head which was supposed to be around 2-3 story high? So I twisted into my own version, hope it's acceptable.**

 **Mystery Guest: I would like to say that there's no need for you to think I'll take offense. I work mostly on my phone so when I'm in a rush I kept having typos and impatient enough to published it. Also, responding to few of your previous review, I have already have plan for Cannon-Sam in the long run and that not many would expect and I love long reviews so don't apologize for it. You're my first longest reviewer at this point so it motivates me a lot in writing this.**

 **EDIT: Thanks princessbinas for the heads up of my many typos!**

 **I hope you guys were pleased.**

 **Please R &R**

 **I always like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Splitting Images

**Dislaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 8: Splitting Images

"So let me get this straight, in theory ghost are the manifestation of the human mind, post-mortem combined with a strong ectoplasmic energy emitted by a dead human body. An energy in the form of physical medium so ghost are able to interact with the physical world. Since the Ghost Zone are full of said energy, they became inclined to manifest in that dimension."

"In scientific theory yes, that's the simplified version of what I learned from Fenton." He confirmed, "But there's also the plausible theory of ghost are just creatures entirely of another dimension and like to imprint their form from us-I mean you humans, specifically those who have passed away with strong emotion and desire." Phantom patiently explained and smiled at the vigorous writing she was doing the same way he had explained about the basic ghost powers and obsession to her, "Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you have ask this stuff to that kid instead of me, he knows more about ghost way more than me, and I'm a ghost."

Sam scoffed, "and missed talking to you up close and personal not a chance." Danny groaned aloud at the victory smirked she showed his ways, "Besides, how will you tell me all about the ghost zone then."

Danny tensed, silently gulping, "sorry Miss Manson, but one step at a time, we'll get there once I satisfy you with everything you need to know about ghost." Danny gently chatised her and making her pout, which would have made him thought 'cute' if he weren't so busy thinking of reasons on how to prolonged te inevitable question about the ghost zone.

I mean, how could he when he's never even been there?

Cold sweat began dripping off his face, "Enough about me, how about you Sam? Tell me about your day." He asked in faux curiosity, secretly begging for her to not notice the change of subject.

Either she caught on to his silent plea or she genuinely think Phantom's curious on her life. She didn't give any indication to that.

"Well yesterday I heard that next week we'll begin disecting frogs for Biology," Sam hissed, "and the first thing I had in mind was 'Not on my watch!'"

Danny winced at the dark tone Sam used that promised to hurt if things didn't go her way, it has only been his third visit here and already he found a pushy and forceful side of Sam he never imagined she woud have.

"I'm assuming you have a plan to protest the action that persue of scientific knowledge of inner organ of animals and how to properly cut them."

"Phantom!" She grabbed her pillow and threw it to his face, and Phantom just smugly turned intangible, letting it pass through him. He relished in glee at the anger she was aiming at him and Danny couldn't help but find it cute. "Didn't I tell not to treat animals like a test subject with no emotion or heart, shame on you...you...ghost!" She grabbed more and more of her pillow from her makeshit pillow fortress she made with Phantom and getting more annoyed that he dodged it without effort.

"Really? Ghost? That's your best comeback?"

"Shut up!"

Second thing he noticed about Sam, she has a quick temper. Danny knew she could be scary and intimidating when truly angry, but at this level, she is easily rile up, especially when it comes to her belief and love for nature, which followed up to the third thing he learned about Sam. She's stubborn. Possibly the most stubborn person he ever met, not to mention headstrong. She would rather face any problem face to face, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Vastly different to her persona at 's still the same person at school, yet she was more aloof to others, maybe a bit quiet, always wearing a polite smile and saying polite words, she rarely voiced out her opinion out loud and the times that she did made it like it wasn't something personal for her.

"Okay, okay I get it, have mercy on the pillows!"

"Hmph, like you should."

We both laughed at each other until a knocked interupted us both, Phantom instantly went invisible while Sam called out who it is.

"It's your Mother Sam, who were you talking to? I thought I heard voices."

"Uh, just my friend Danny mother, we were talking on the phone, I had it in loud speaker."

There was a bit of a silence streched afterward until an audible aigh was heard, "Okay Sammykins, but don't talk for too long, it's already late and you have school tomorrow."

"Yes Mother!"

They waited until they could barely heard the retreating footsteps until Phantom turned visible once more, "Sammykins?"

"Call me that and I will find a way to break your leg."

"Okay, okay, shesh imagine if people know how prone to violent you are."

"I'm sure I can..." a sly smile crept up on her face, "charmed my way out."

"Is that how you plan to stop the...how do you say it...continuous inhumane school activity against frogs?"

"A very fine suggestion but no, I just happened to find a more humane alternative I can use to persuade with."

.

.

.

"Sam, what is this?" Dash Baxter asked as he walked through the hallways with a box on hand that had 'Save the Frog' label on it. His best friend, Kwan was next to him with identical box.

"I need you two to break your backs and help me carry this to the assembly I'm holding." Sam looked proud at herself for the idea and proceed to pushed the two jocks toward the gym.

"Uh...Sam, I'm fine with supporting you on this campaign and all but is this all really necessary?" Kwan queried her, unsure of all this.

"Yeah, and besides, who cares about a few measly frogs getting cut up, you probably be the only one who cares." Dash added his two cents.

"Even if I tell you Paulina is supporting?"

"Like I said, let's hurry and spread the word how Fogs are not to be used as lab rats!"

Sam smirked how easy to get the boys on board on her plan and almost giggled when she thought back how she got Paulina and the girls to get on board too. It had only taken the beneficial fact that the school board would resort to an alternative that does _not_ revolve in touching slimy amphibian creature and the squishy inner organ, plus the fact she made a 'Save the Frog!' poster of a woman calmly cooking in the kitchen but has hundreds of spiders crawling on her and her kitchen, eliciting a horrified high pitched scream from the fact if frogs ever got endangered.

Fear is never a failure in motivation.

The three friends began walking off, oblivious to the appearance of the blue fat ghost that had sense the presence of boxes. He looked left and right and made a malicious a grin at the sight, ready to take control of those boxes and what's inside only to get disturbed by a flying punch that pushed him to the other side of the wall, followed by the attacker.

Sam stopped short and looked back when she thought she heard someting, only to find no one. She shrugged it off as he imagination and continue her way to the auditorium.

"Hey, Sam. I'm pretty curious but what's your alternative in using frogs for our biology class?"

"I'm glad you ask Kwan, because what I'm about to show you is this beauty!" Sam doved her hands into the box and pulled out a mechanical frog. A bit bigger than normal frogs, and metal, and it talks too so other than it oozed green slime it was not _at all_ like normal frogs.

"Uh...Sam, no offense but how is this not any slimier than the real thing?" Dash pointed out.

"Oh man up Dash, you can't say you're weak against this slimy adorable thing."

*croak* "Please detached my three chambers heart" *croak*

Sam smiled at that but it did not impress the two boys so Sam waved off their respond. They kept up their banter until they reach for the auditorium, already far out of ear shot of two ghost coming back and destroying one locker in particular beforr disappearing again.

Sam had the boys put it beside the podium before they went off to their seats, she walked up to the podium, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school, and I'm about to show you what it is!"

her to reveal a large "Save the Frogs!" sign. The students in the audience paused, then immediately pointed and laugh. Sam turned around and sees Danny, who stood up from the pile of clothes wearing a pink-and-white dress, a matching hat with a wig of curls, and makeup. Danny glowered when he realizes the situation.

"Whoo! Take it off!" Tucker called out, only for Sam to glared at him, making him think twice, "No, seriously. He should take it off. That's weird."

.

.

.

"You know, is it just me, or does everytime something went wrong with my plans it's always you that's causing it?" Sam glarely stated. A hint of annoyance and exasperation in her tone. Usually she'd be mad, but she know Danny wouldn't do things that would trouble her purposely.

"I'm sooooo sorry Sam, I swear I didn't mean to ruin your presentation and I promised to make it up to you. Just say the word and I'll do it."

"You better, thanks to your little dress-up parade, my "Save the Frogs!" presentation was a total bust!"

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color, pal." Tucker laughed out only to somber when hit by Danny's glare.

Sam choosed to ignore Tucker to ask him one more question, "Was it another ghost problem again?" Danny let out a weary sigh and nodded, standing the crashed locker of his that's now tapped wit yellow tape, indicating it was of no use. "Figures, you should have let Phantom take care of him, but I suppose he can't be anywhere at any anytime."

"Haha...I know right...now thanks to that stupid Box Ghost, I need to change my locker to a new one." Danny looked back to his paper to recite te number of said lucker which is...

"Locker...724."

Sam and Tucker let out a dramatic horrified gasp at the number and Danny was taken aback a little at the synch reaction those two have.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he chuckled at his own joke, "Or something really scary that we don't see every single day."

"Oh look at the time," Sam suddenly stated, looking down at her watchless wrist, "I have to go, can't have my friends wait bye!" And she burst out in speed she never knew she had it in when fast walking. Sam might have been friends with Danny. But now way she was going anywhere near that particular locker. She mighy have been skeptical at the rumored haunted locker, but now that ghost are proven right, she does not want to test her luck around it.

Her musing was interupted by Dash who suddenly had te urge to banged his head to the locker and before dunking himself into a janitor's mop bucket. She blinked surprisingly at the display, and came over to him to help him up.

"Hey, did you slip or something? You would think there are better way to cool your head off."

"Oh, hey Sam. I...I'm not sure, I was just walking when suddenly I found myself waking up in there!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have banged yourself to the locker."

"Wha...?"

But Sam did not linger long before she went off to her class. Leaving a confused and bruised Dash in the wake, two boys just out of sight high-fiving each other, and a dimly glowing green locker that whispered softly enough that none would hear unless they took note of it.

.

.

.

"I'm home!" Sam was home once again. She wasn't expecting much of a greeting back from her family when she entered since they could be either home in their room, out working, or went out to some business party. She never mind all that, all the more breather for her to spend with her hobbies without looking back from her shoulder. She did however, would feel a lot better if they gave her a notice whenever they went out.

What she could always expect though, was the warm greeting and loved smile her Grandma Ida would give.

That, or just like right now Sam saw her she had arranged the dining room so she could play poker with the servants.

Sam shook her head fondly at her Grandma's antics, knowing she would set up unsual things just to past the time from boredom of being in the house all day.

Kind of the reason her family has a Bowling Alley, not to say she didn't enjoy it. But it's usually uses by the servants and Grandma Ida whenever her parents were away at home. Kind of like a small party and why the maids and butlers love Grandma Ida.

"So who's winning?" Sam made her presence clear, leaning against the wall of the dining room.

The eldest butler, Nicholae chuckled beside her. He was a lean tall figure man, wore a monocle on his left eye, his stace was formal and his clothes hadn't given away a single wrinkle, making the late 40 year old butler looking pristine.

"It would seem Mistress Ida's skill has not diminished over the years if you ask for my opinion."

Sam chuckled back at his respond and once Ida got her winnings despite being the millionaire of the house. But the servants didn't mind, seeing as they got to enjoy a few privileges themselves of hanging out with Grandma Ida so they feel no loss.

Grandma Ida finally went toward her granddaughter and offered her a hug, "Welcome home Deary, how's school today?"

"Honestly? A bit of a disaster," She answered listlessly. Instead of frowning or smiled in sympathetic, her Grandma's eyes brighten in interest.

"Oh, do tell."

They continued their conversation in the living room, the maid had even prepared a few snacks and tea as Sam retold her day at school. About her idea for saving the innocent lives of frogs, her preparation for the presentation, and the horrible failure because of Danny Fenton.

"I know it was an accident that he was there but gosh, I had planned ever word for people to get workes up on this campaign it was supposed to be perfect...and it was perfect until he showed up and ruin everything!"

Ida softly laughed at the story despite the recount made her granddaughter's mood became more grouchy, "Kekekeke, this Fenton kid sounds like a riot, you should invite him home and introduce him to me."

"Grandma! Weren't you listening to me! That boy is a walking disaster waiting to happen. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with him."

"Isn't it because he's cute?"

Sam blushed at the comment and quickly, denied it vigorously with a scoff, "Don't be ridiculous, it's no such thing!"

"Oh Sammy, I'm only joking. You don't need to be defensive if you like being with the boy."

' _What?! Where did she get that idea from?'_

Sam was about to refute but Ida cut her off before she could, "It was pretty obvious Dear, ever since you hanged out with that Fenton Kid, you've been looking brighter rather than your usual day where you looked bored. You might be good of an actor and your parents might not notice it but you can't fool lil old me. I'm very sure since your days had become much more eventful because of him if most of your stories with him are true."

Sam snapped shut as she thought of her words. Eventful was surely one way to put it being with Danny Fenton, and compared to her days with her posse, it's all seem so...boring.

She smiled fondly at the memories of him and nodded, agreeing fully with her Grandmother. "Yeah, it's never a dull moment with him and Tucker." Especially when usually ghost are involve with them, not that she could tell that to her Grandma.

Unknown to her, Ida smiled more brightly and her eyes twinkled in mischievous light seeing her granddaughter with such extreme fondness in her expression. The calming silence seemed to unnerved Sam since that woud mean her Grandma is thinking and it could either be good or embarrassing thing when she's involved so she changed the subject with the first memory that pops up in her head.

"So Grandma, have you ever heard of Sidney Poindexter?"

The moment she utter that name, she regretted it. Grandma Ida's mood suddenly became more somber, her smile cracked and her demenour changed to one of

Sam felt she was at lost from her reaction and wasn't sure what to say.

"Why the sudden interest Samantha?" Her tone was calm and soothing but the sudden use of her full name meant she was serious.

"...Danny's locker was wrecked from an accident so now he moved to locker 724, and I remembered about the rumour of it haunted by Sidney Poindexter."

A glimmer of understanding crossed her face and she sighed deeply, her eyes lost in the seas of heartbroken memories, "It was tragic what happened to that boy. Poindexter was...one of the most daring person on Casper I've ever known."

That got a blinked of shocked out of Sam, "What...really?!"

Ida nodded, "I don't know what kind of stories or urban legend you kids tend to spread but let me tell you what kind of person Sidney Poindexter was truly like."

.

.

.

 _The 1950s was more than just poodle skirts and rock n roll. With the war over, America was at its peak; the economy boom with _the fruits of this prosperity–new cars, suburban houses and other consumer goods–were available to more people than ever before._ The people were confident of peace for their future._

 _What's more the 50s is when the concept of 'teenagers' began. Y _oung people began to see themselves as a distinct group. Their attempts to forge an identity worried adults, who couldn't understand the shift. Y_ _oung people who often had to work full-time jobs to help support their families' basic survival now only needed to work part-time jobs or given an allowance.__

 _And school became where teenagers gain free reign of their own lives and their attempt to climbed the ladder of success. If you think these 'A-List' people are bad, then I gurantee the 50s teen are much worse, becoming a 'socies' was a real and serious aspiration among teens._ _Those who failed, because of appearance, personality, or apathy, were labeled "normies" or "weirdos" and they were_ _often basked in their notoriety and exaggerated their appearance, language, or behavior._

 _Sidney Poindexter became a prime example for the 'weirdoes'. From the moment he put a foot inside a room, you could tell how different he was to most people. He was scrawny, his hair was ginger, a thick wire framed glasses to boot,_ _pocket-protector and a bow-tie. This further reinforces his image as 'geeky' and 'nerdy.' His look is complete with a nasally, high-pitched voice. He is also shown wearing a white-sleeved_ t- _shirt and, presumably, tweed-styled pants_.

 _He wasn't that bright of a kid with his school work and he was an avid of many comic superhero but even with his own groupie wouldn't bother with him so they wouldn't get a target on their back._

 _Literal target._

 _Like 'kick in the back' kind of target._

 _Sidney was not the type to let those things deter him. You would usually see him adjusting his bowtie and puffing his chest high in the mirror in locker 724, not caring what others think...or so he'd like to act. His defiant attitude instead had too much attention by the crowd until he was known as the most victimized student of Casper High._

 _You have to understand that most adults in the 50s are men who got out from a World War Era where they lived in a dogs eat dogs society. They supported the bullying, the teachers and principal would look the other way and encorage it. His father never liked that Poindexter was a 'wimpy' kid so his advice has always been to 'Man up!' Even almost all the town folks knew of his situation but one lifted a finger for him._

 _Bullying was almost considered a way of life back then, one that had to be accepted and get used to. A rite of passage._

 _That way of life ended him._

 _At 1956, Poindexter's body was found in his locker. Doctor said he had been locked in that locker for three days without food and water so he died from dehydration._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"So...he was murdered?" Sam asked in horror, her hand stopping her from gasping aloud.

Ida looked aghast before she looked down, her lips thinned in pain and sorrow, "Oh Heavens, no! The jocks that time had gone the prank too far and forgot about him, all his friends testified so it was purely an accident. The jocks in question were expelled and move out of town, no one heard of them since."

"It was not like anything we've ever face before so everyone was quite traumatized from the event." Ida continued and then looked back to meet Sam's eyes, she made a rueful grin, "Samantha, I've always wondered to myself if I hadn't been so indifferent, if any one of us had even try to give him a helping hand, things would have been different."

Sam held grandmother's hand around her own, and thought deeply of her words. Her Grandma then got up to her scooter, "Well...all this talking just brings back some dreary memories. What do you say we let off some steam in the bowling alley?" Sam smiled at the suggestion and would have agreed if her phone didn't pick the time to rang and interupted her then. She flipped it open and saw the caller was Paulina. She sent an apologetic look to her grandma that she brushed off in a stride.

"Hey Paulina, what's up?"

" _What's up?! What's up?! Sam, this is the last week for club registration so why haven't you sign uo for cheerleading yet!"_

Usually Sam would have scoffed and rolled her eyes at the meaningless reminder, but after that heavy story she was told, she'd even welcome Paulina's narcissistic speech to get out of this solemn air.

"For the last million times Paulina, I'm not interested in joining cheerleading! How many times do I have to say it to get into your thick head! Besides, don't you already have Star to follow you around for that?"

 _"But Sammy~it wouldn't be the same if it's not the three of us! Besides, we get to have cuter new uniform if you're with us!"_

' _And flaunt myself in mini skirts while doing every thing you say? Fat chance.'_

 _"_ Sorry Paulina, but I already joined a club," she lied smoothly.

 _"...What?! Wh...when? What club did you join?"_

"Oh...few days ago. It's a simple Volunteering Club I'm sure it would look good on my resume for college than cheerleading could. Anyway, the point is I'm taken so you're going to have scout someone else, buh bye!"

 _"No, no, wait...SA-click"_

Sam hummed in satisfaction at finally getting Paulina off her back before meeting the pointed gaze of her Grandma, who had not left yet.

"You didn't join any club, did you?" Her tone wasn't that of a question and Sam shrug with indifference.

"No, but it's not like it matters. Paulina was being her annoying self anyway. It's not like one harmless lie is going to bite me back." Sam looked back to her grandmother and flinched at the disappointed look she was giving her but quickly turned it into a scowl, "What? I'm not in the wrong. It's not like telling the truth would back her off anyway."

"I know Deary, I know. It's not the lie itself I'm worried about but how you didn't so much as hesitate to do it," Ida chastised softly, she rode her scooter closer to Sam and gently cupped her cheeks so she would look her in the eye. "I'm not going to scold for you to stop lying, that would be hypocrite of me. No, what I do want you to do is to remember that every action has its consequences."

With that last remark, she went off deeper inside the house. Leaving Sam to her thoughts and groan in guilt. She hated when her family feels disappointed, it's what pushed her far and shackle her into place at the same time so she decided to make her lie into reality.

That way, at least she could make it up for lying right?

.

.

.

The school cafeteria was buzzing more than usual, especially those from the Popular Crowd of the table. Sam was stunned to see Paulina trying her best to brush her hair from the white foam that was sticking. It took all her will from laughing loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear when she saw her predicament.

"...and all of a sudden, this locker door flies open and _nails_ me." Dale retold his story with enough amount of flair.

" I'm gonna be brushing this stuff out of my hair for a week!" Paulina wailed.

Sam looked at their scared faces curiously before taking her seat beside Kwan, "So what happened here?"

Before Kwan could answer, Dash suddenly dumped his tray of food on Paulina, then leaves his body. Dash shakes his head clear and scratches it in confusion.

"What the heck Dash?!"

"Eh...uh...sorry Paulina, I swear I don't know what come over me! One minute I was just standing, the next _this_ happends, it's been like this since yesterday!"

"I knew it..." Kwan whispered in horror, "the school is haunted!"

' _Well, that took them a month for them to notice.'_ Sam dryly thought. Seeing as no one was screaming ghost, she was fairly sure they were all crazy coincedence. After all, as far as she knows from experience, ghost aren't as sneaky or conspicious as she first thought they would be.

Ignoring the heated discussion of whether they were truly haunted or not, Sam spotted Mr. Lancer by te cafetaria doorway and went over to discuss if the school could postpone thir use of frogs today to continue her 'Save the Frogs!' Campaign. She briefly thought of just smuggling the frogs away but brushed that thought away. No decent person would actually try stealing, that would just invite more trouble than necessary.

The idea was very inviting knowing the boxed full of lively innocent frogs were laying in their lonesome in the bio lab.

"I'm sorry Miss Manson, but I'm afraid I nor the other teachers could do that," her English Teacher said to her.

"Not even a small leeway?"

"Unless something happened to the frogs before we could make use of it then no, I'm afraid not Sam," Lancer stated before he walked out the cafetaria.

Stealing the frogs is becoming much more appealing idea for her.

Sam turned around just in time to see Danny being pelted on the face with several hamburger patties, cheese, veggies, and finally a giant loaf of bread that lands on his head. "Hey guys, what do you say we "meat" my new locker neighbor?" Dash belted out around his jock friends and they all laughed aloud. Danny wiped off the patties and glares at Dash, his eyes briefly glowing green and would caught suspicion if Sam hadn't intervene.

"All right you guys, how about give Fenton some space?" She pointedly glare at Dash and his friends. Her glared was effective and most of them clicked their tongue in annoyance but said nothing in return to her but Dash did give a parting shot to Danny.

"Enjoy your sandwinch, neighbor!"

And that was the final strap of the camel's back that finally tick Danny off, "That's it!" He took the bread off of head and glared angrily at his bully.

She turned to Danny's outburst and her glare soften, "You okay there?"

"Does he look okay to you?" Tucker countered for her, "though he would be a lot better if Dash knows how it feels to have frogs down his throat."

"Or twelve...in his pants," Danny suggested aloud.

Sam widen her eyes at his mischievous smirk her had and the glare he kept eye on Dash's back and knew where his train of thought was going.

"Oh no," she grabbed the collar of shirt and forced him to look at her angry violet pair of eyes, "If I see you handling those poor misleading cretins on your petty revenge then I will..." Sam stopped herself when the implication hit her. On one hand she could leave the frogs behind and serve their fate as lab rats on today's biology, or she let Danny used the frogs for his own use and traumatize the frogs yet be spared from the scapel.

"I will...probably do nothing."

The boys blinked, slightly taken aback at her sudden subdued tone, "Nothing?" Tucker asked surprised.

"Nothing, I mean...it's not like you boys could smuggle out the frogs from the Third Biology Lab, which I'm sure you already know."

 _'I do?'_ Danny mentally asked himself. Confused where this conversation was going, Tucker on the other hand somehow got her clue before Sam bid them a short farewell before class starts.

.

.

.

For the next period it woud have been biology but had turned into self-study because someone had raid the frogs from the biology lab and now they're running around free on school ground.

Sam immidiately suspect a certain raven haired boy. Although she didn't like him misusing them and wanted to give him a piece if he mind, he did help post-ponned the doom of the lives of innocent frogs, and most likely get in trouble if he ever got caught she decided to give him a break.

She went to her locker and brought out every anti-frog campaign merchandise she stored and ready to resume her activist role. She took a box full of flyers and badges so she could share it with her friends, but she mostly just tried to find either Dash or Kwan, those two are more easily persuaded than the others, then Paulina would follow anything even badges she didn't like as long as it is pary of a trend, and soon the whole student body would follow.

The plan was perfect. She met a crowd on te hallway and she was sure her friends would be there at the center of it all. She wasn't wrong, but she never imagined Danny would be there along with Tucker, cheering for him as he passed out sodas for everybody and being chummy with...Dash?! How did that happened?

"Hey everybody, egg creams on me!"

Everybody cheered when they received their sodas, "I don't know what the heck an egg cream is, but thanks!" Kwan shouted out what they all had on mind. Sam blinked curiously at the scene when Danny had been so angry at Dash before and even thought he had stolen some frogs for his pranks.

' _Maybe it wasn't him after all.'_

"Here's to Fenton!" Dash cheered alongside everyone as they raised their sodas.

Before long, Kwan came up to him, beaming at his own idea, " Hey, Fentonmeister! We're short one for touch football. Are you in?"

"Posi-lutely abs-itively."

"Posi-lutely? When did you get a sense of humor? Unknown to Kwan who eagerly thinks Danny was okay, Dash was a bit miffed at the sort of attention Fenton has and allthough he was cool for the free sodas, he was still a geek and Dash thought of reminding everyone of that and getting a kick out of him would be a good way to do that.

"Come on Fenton, let's go to the field!"

"Okie-dokie artie-chokie Pal, let's go play some ball!" Danny excitedly said, his words and action seemed to unnerve both Sam and Tucker but they brushed it off even though it nags them on the back of their mind. As they walked toward the football field, he whispered his plan to few of his friends and they nodded in agreement. Using Dale's personal football, on the field he passed the ball to Dash, who winks in respond and passed it to Kwan who then passed it to Danny.

"Well that looks bad..."

"I know, that Loser is going to get crushed," Paulina chuckled.

To their surprise and most people, right after Danny got dogpiled. He was fond standing next to it and ran to the other side of the field and scored a touchdown. Paulina's jaw dropped and Sam was relieved he wasn't hurt before whistling, impressed. Who knew he had it in him. She find herself laughing the mini-celebration dance Danny was having, it was cute but at the same time lame because that boy needs dance lesson if that's how he move his hips.

Everyone crowded around him when they realized how cool Danny could be and Sam smiled in glee that her friends _finally_ got that fact through their thick skull.

"Party at Fenton's house! " Dash cried out and the crowd cheered in responsed.

"Hot dog! Where does he live?" Danny asked, making some of them laughed.

"It's your house, bonehead," Kwan laughed, "Is he hilarious or what?"

Sam finally spotted Kwan then and remembered the weight on her arms, running to his side excitedly, "Hey Kwan!"

Kwan turned to Sam, "What'd you need me Sam?"

"Just thought you might want one of this Save the Frogs!' badges I have. It's all the rage."

Kwan looked uncertain as he looked closely at the badge, true it wasn't her best badge she commissioned since it was hasty work. Before she could persuaded him further, Danny came between them and asked if there's a badge for himself, causing a chain reaction from there with the crowd, much to her pleasure.

.

.

.

Danny waited and waited for any signs for Tucker to get his message and come to his rescue, yet every seconds that passed his confidence of that fact began waning. Unknown to him, his message was a failure because of his parents.

It was torture being Poindexter, he hasn't been an hour as him and already he was mock, trip, wedgied, punched at, wedgy hanged, kicked at, and almost everyone he passed by seemed to make it their mission to bully him like a sort of game. He heard the 50s was bad but this was worst than what he himself was going through.

"Serves me right. I'm only in here because I was acting like a bully," he sighed in defeat. "Now I'm in here and I'm gonna get bullied for the rest of eternity!"

He looked down at the tiled floor solemnly before punching the locked locker next to his in frustration, "Come on Fenton, don't give up, think!"

Before he could come up with new ideas, someone grabbed the back of his collar and forced him to turn, facing with another jock ready to give his turn of bullying.

"Hello Poindexter, ready for some swirly." He grinned eagerly.

Something must have snapped inside his head. True he was in the wrong in using his powers for prank, but to be accused as a bully of the same degree as Dash when he had to take it in since middle school and now he's forced to switch body for him to get bullied even worse.

Enough was enough for him as Danny's boiling point was hitting his limit.

If Poindexter was going to use his body for his own purpose then he'll do just the same here and now.

He grabbed the jock's hand and pulled it off his shoulder, his eyes glared defiantly up at him.

The Jock was surprised at first at the unusual reaction but kept his bravado act, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seriously? You're asking me that, when you should have been the one to know that answer best?" Danny snapped at him and he wasn't being quiet about it. Slowly, the students walking through the hallways took notice of them, sensing an impeding fight.

"You're looking for a fight Poindexter?" The Jock growled at him.

The cracked knuckled was all the answer he need.

Meanwhile, False-Danny was having the time of his life-or afterlife, whichever you'd like to call-and was enjoying a makeshift pep-rally for the 'Save the Frog!' campaign, especially the front row seats watching the cheerleader. Tucker was clearly was having just as much as fin with his best friend. At least...he acts like it. He knew Danny sounded, talked, and even acted weird and had been brushing it off, but his head kept nagging something was wrong with him and had decided to test if he really was his best friend.

"Yeah! Groove it Paper Shaker!" False-Danny wooped.

"Hey Danny, remember Ricky Marsh?"

"Who?"

"You know...the guy who puked Sam's lunch box on second grade?"

False-Dany blinked confusingly before his eyes widen and gave out a dry laugh, "Oh...yeah...haha, off course I do, what about him?"

That was all the confirmation Tucker needed.

"Oh nothing, I just saw him passed by and remembered that incident that's all, I mean...it was pretty funny since Sam kicked him off the monkey bar afterward."

False-Danny only huffed in agreement, followed by a dry laughter without noticing the determined glint on Tucker's eye. He excused himself from his spot, away from the crowd. He thought long and hard when and how Danny could have been overshadowed and remembered the ghost of Sidney Poindexter that Danny fought just a bit after noon. Thinking he might find clues that would help him, he went to locker 724.

Noticing the presence of his bestfriend, the locker glew brightly green before opening up by itself, revaling the face of Sidney Poindexter beyond the mirror, much to Tucker's surprise.

"Tucker, thank God you're here!"

"Danny? Is that you? How did you ended up looking like that?"

"Poindexter got the idea of overshadowing me only for us to switch bodies instead. The mirror acts as some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it."

"How am I going to help you then?"

"I think I know how to get my body back," Danny mused with a smirk, "Okay, here's what I need you to do."

.

.

.

"Danny, come quick! A poor innocent nerd is being shoved into your locker!"

"What?! Fear not O Defenceless Nerd." Poindexter skidded into stopped before turninf into Phantom, ready to fight off any bully. "I'll save yo-hey! There's no nerd getting shoved inside my locker!"

While his back was facing Tucker, he took out the Fenton Gaunlets from his backpack and caught Poindexter from behind, making him smirk victorious.

"There is now."

Poindexter cried out when he realized what was about to happend, but that didn't help him from the inevitable as he was shoved into his locker and was back at his lair where Phantom awaits him.

"You've had your fun. Now I want my body and my life back." Danny glared down at his body.

"Forget you, bully!" Poindexter defiantly stood up to face him, "You're not going anywhere."

Poindexter proceed to fight with his new body, yet it didn't take long for them to notice how Poindexter was barely using his powers any better than him. He tried kicking and punching as he floats but Danny effortlessly dodged with a wide smirk. Midway, Poindexter felt dizzy just trying to put a good hit only for Danny to dance around him.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" He ducked as Poindexter tries to hit him, _"_ You couldn't hit a guy with glasses." He ducked another hit as he kept taunting him, _"_ In fact, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

The school bell rang and students came out of classrooms and crowd began forming around Danny and Poindexter. The hallway was filled with cheer and jeer as they watched the two ghost fights.

Seeing as after Poindexter tried punching and kicking the so called bully to no avail, he gritted his teeth frustratingly and decided to change tactic. "So what if I can't use your power, you still won't get your body back! Nor am I giving up your life that's obviously too good for you!"

"Oh yeah?! Then if I can't have my life back..." Danny took the mirror from the locker, holding it above his head, "...then neither will you!"

"WHAT?"

"One false move and I'll smash your door back to my world!" Danny threaten.

"You wouldn't. You'd strand us both here."

"Try me."

Poindexter reached for the mirror, and Danny pulled it back. Not wanting to risk whether he was bluffing or not, Poindexter then had an evil smirk.

"I've got a better idea. I can make you. With your powers, I can make you do anything." Poindexter turned intangible and phased into Danny, who dropped the mirror and glowed green. Unaware the satisfied smirk that played on Danny's lips.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do."

Poindexter's ghostly body began jerking left and right as two ghost fought for control until Danny in his own body finally phased out with a grin, much to Pondexter frustration.

"See ya and I don't want to be ya!" He made a two finger salute before he dove into the mirror.

"I'll get out of here, buster brown!" Poindexter pointedly cry at the mirror, "And when I do, you better watch it!" After his emotional rant, only then did he realized the cheer that almost made him jumped from behind. All of them happy to see him, shocking Poindexter to his ghostly core.

"Wha..."

"Dude, that was wicked. Not just Josh, but you even stood up to that halfa!"

Now Poindexter was more confused because as far as he know, Josh was his first bully and terrorer so standing up to him was the last thing he had in mind no matter how much he wanted to. He was just too scared to make the first move after years and years of bullying from said boy.

"Yeah, what you said to him today really got to him and you were like...really cool when your face got all serious." said one pretty Doll that made Poindexter blushed yet couldn't help his confused frown he made.

"Wait, back up...can you repeat me standing up to Josh because I don't follow."

"Duh, did you forget already Bonehead?" another one tried reminding him.

.

.

.

 _Josh Peckerman threw a punch at the supposed Poindexter but he did not flinch or curled in response like usual. For Danny, he might have been afraid of bully before, but after facing scarier ghostly opponent, Josh looked barely intimidating._

 _He sidestepped away and trip him over, the scene caused a crowd formed around them. Some of the jock wanted to jumped out and teached the nerd a lesson but they can't gang up on him in front of all the students. That would be uncool._

 _"Are you having fun beating up kids weaker than you? You think you're all tough knowing you can kick down people beneath you and make yourself worth something!"_

 _"Well look around you! Does looking down on people make you liked? Respected? Does hanging with your posse, laughing at people make you great? Well I don't, and neither does most of us. You're not better than me, and you're not better than all of us just because you believe it to be."_

 _"Shut up!" Josh threw another punch but it became a lot sloppy and had his own momentum helping him fall on his butt, which gave Danny the confident to speak his mind louder._

 _"Or what? You're going to hit me? Shove me into my locker? You can't even argue back because you don't have the brain to make an argument. I know it, we know it, and I bet deep down you know it too. So try hitting me and prove me right," Danny taunted._

 _"Yeah, show him who's the boss Poindexter!"_

 _"You tell him how we've been a royal shaft!"_

 _"Put him down to size Poindexter!"_

 _The crowd began to voiced out louder by the seconds as they had to suppressed their true feelings over the years.. Even the Hip crowd couldn't say anything, not when they're up against more than half the student body. Danny smirked at the support he was given. Josh didn't give in just yet and threw one last punch toward his face but Danny caught it effortlessly and didn't look like he was struggling much._

 _"We're not here to make you good about yourself, so how about you hop along and get off my and everyone's back."_

.

.

.

"You were so wicked then, your words just sent shivers down my spine," said one fellow nerd who pat him on the back, followed by a coursed of agreement from the crowd that made him slack jawed. Poindexter was clearly shocked how the boy could have stood up to the jock and defended himself...no, nerds and geeks in general that became victim of bullying. Going so far as igniting a fire to the little guys and made Josh back off.

Okay maybe...maybe the Halfa wasn't such a bad ghost.

Still, he won't forgive any bullying from him.

"Oh what the heck, hey guys! Who wants some diet soda! Whatever the heck that is!"

On the other side, Mr. Lancer carrying a box of frogs in the present-day Casper High. Right as he passed locker 724, Danny fell out of it in his human form, knocking them both to the ground. The frogs began to hop away out of the dropped box.

"No, come back!" Mr. Lancer ran after them, passing Tucker leaning on some lockers before he came over stabding next to Danny with suspicious look.

"So...how will I know you're the real Danny this time?"

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm not gonna do that again."

"Not even for once in a while?"

Danny only respond was to glare.

"I'm joking, no more pranks with ghost power...but can we do one without it." Tucker tried compromising.

Danny playfully smacked his best friend arm and couldn't help but smile at him, "Maybe, but don't expect it'll be easy for me to agree. Now, just one more thing to do." He picked up the mirror and smashed the glass to the floor into bits.

"Fenton!" The duo turned to look back. _"_ That's school property." Mr. Lancer while wearing a "Save the Frogs!" badge standing in front of a crowd of students also wearing badges and holding signs for the frog campaign. When Lancer was busy collecting the frogs, Sam appeared with the promised number of crowd that sign the petition for not using any live frogs for lab asignments. Forcing Lancer and the school board to agree to their terms of using alternative use and converting their English Teacher as part of the 'Save the Frog!' Campaign, much to Sam's satisfaction.

"I can explain!" Danny hesitated and found he couldn't come up with an excuse, "Actually, I really can't."

"I'm holding you responsible for this _and_ the escaped frogs, but seeing how..." Lancer looked back at Sam, "...upstanding students like Sam Manson have made their opinions known, I'm willing to overlook the frogs. Still..." He held up a pencil and notebook, "...that leaves the matter of your locker. I'm going to have to assign you a new one."

Soon after, a "Band Room" sign over a door, which Danny's new locker is next to. Danny closes his locker as the tuba player from earlier walks by. Dash and Kwan then walk up behind him.

"Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?"

"No amount of free soda's gonna fix that."

They walked away, laughing, leaving Danny to sigh, "My fifteen minutes of popularity is up, and I wasn't even here for it. Just my luck."

Sorry Danny, your popularity won't be coming anytime soon.

 **AN: Sorry to disappoint you if you had been looking for some exciting kicking butt on this chapter, BUT I promise you there will be one on the next chapter and it will be a whole different tackle to the cannon episode than from the few last chapters. Also, I thought it'd be interesting to see glimpse of what the 50s like as I researched them. Quite troubling when I read them so I used this chance for Danny to rant out his inner struggle without giving in to the backlash since he knew he'll go back eventually.**

 **I'm still open for any OC ghost btw, remember just PM me if you do.**

 **Also, what kind of character would Ricky Marsh be if he was good enough for an appearance? Because I'm drawing a blank here.**

 **Hope you had enjoyed it.**

 **Please R &R**


	9. Chapter 9: What You Want

**Disclaimer said I disclaim my ownership to DP.**

 **AN: YES! FINALLY! You have no idea how long I've been meaning to write this. While the previous cannon episode was based on-well, cannon- this time I'm flipping the plot thoroughly and utterly upside down.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: What You Want**

At a bright Saturday morning in Amity Park, two boys were making their way toward the fair called 'Swap Meet'. A simple annual fair the Town held like a small makeshift carnival that went on for a week. Where many game booths like the classic Shooting game, Ring Toss, and the Knockdown game. There were just as many variety of Food stall that sold cotton candy, corn dogs and popcorn. And where many people promotes their small businesses, whether it'd be a simple coffee shop, bake sale, or even a dental care. Cheap merchandise goods sold in brightly colored stall where you can almost buy anything there.

"Half-what now?"

"A Halfa Tucker," Danny corrected, "It's what the ghost calls what I am, and according to Poindexter I 've been the morning talk around the Ghost Zone." Danny felt dread at the thought, sure he wanted to be popular but this was far from what he had imagined and certainly not among ghosts.

"Well you can't be really surprised by that, I mean...you're the only half human and half ghost in existent right? You would be the talk among people here if anyone knows about you."

Danny shuddered, "All the more reason not to let anyone know. I want to be popular because I'm cool, not because I'm a freak."

"Aw, come on Danny. You got the power of a superhero, what's there to be freak about?" there was a hint of longing in his voice that Danny missed, as if nothing was cooler than the prospect of having ghost powers and what he could do with them.

Once they arrived at the fair, they began to browsed the many items being sold. There are some goods on sale like bike parts, They even went as far as sharing things they both want.

Tucker's eye fell on a bright booth that held many gold colored antiques, an old gypsy was its clerk and she had a big mole and a snaggle tooth. Danny and Tucker walk up to Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities booth. Tucker picked up a bottle he had his eyes on and Babazita smiled widen when he did.

"Ah...you have good eye Boy. That is a very old and precious antique, got it straight from the Middle East People there said this bottle holds a genie."

Tucker looked at her skeptically before scoffing, "A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. Thanks anyway." He put the bottle down and the two friends continued their way to explore more ware, causing the old lady to look crestfallen. Immediately right after, a young lady came up to her booth. She was wearing a pink hoodie jacket, a shade, and a pair of jeans with purple shoulder bag along her side. Babazita's frown look brighten instantly when she moved her shade slightly, revealing a pair of familiar of amethyst eyes behind.

"Sam!" Babazita gushed, "My favorite customer, what can I do for you today?" she greeted her with a warm and welcoming toothy smile.

Sam smiled back at Babazita and observed down at the table full of trinkets, "It's good to see you too, I see you have hauled more interesting collection this year."

She waved her comment off in good-nature, "Aw you flatter me Dear, we both know more than half of these are just junk. It's been a slow business to tell you the truth."

That made her raise an eyebrow and cause a slight smirk growing, "Is your skill getting rusty then Old Lady?"

"Ha! Hardly," she barked out a laugh, "There are endless supply of suckers all around. I'm just getting too old from moving around, you know...being a gypsy and all. I might have to settle down sooner than I first thought."

Hearing the news, Sam felt the confliction in her heart. She knew this was coming, but she couldn't help the wave of sadness coming over her that she couldn't come and meet with the quirky old lady who she came to feel fond off. Babazita's notice the slight strain on my face and smiled softly at her the way her grandma would.

"Now, now Sam, I still have long way before I decided to pull off from the business, now why don't you pick up one that catches your eye."

Sam smiled, then looked carefully at the many fancy ornament spread on her table until she her eyes locked onto a beautiful odd shaped bottle and felt it in her hands.

Babazita smiled excitedly at her choice, "As usual you have great eyes Sam, that right there has a legend attached to it and being with it for the past five years, I'm willing to believe it."

"What legen-?" Before she could stop herself, Babazita had climbed up on her table and turn on a musical number, making Sam groaned at the display she's giving for a simple folklore. She does this every time she asked for background info of her purchase stuff and she felt a mix of fondness and annoyance.

 _'Long ago, from a land, on a faraway place_  
 _Where it's flat and immense_  
 _And the heat is intense_  
 _A Sultan once promised a girl with beautiful face_

 _Everything her heart's desire, he would give_  
 _Riches untold and a land of her own to rule_  
 _Only to be banished by the Sultan's jealous wife_

 _Dying from broken heart and old age_  
 _Her spirit roam in the arabian sky_  
 _Granting people's deepest desire_

 _But be warn of the genie_  
 _For you must only ask three, just three_  
 _For there always be a cost from every wish_  
 _Whether it'd be by the wisher, or by the spirit of Desiree'_

By this time, people who gathered around her booth began applauding her performance, making her bow in the end. Sam only snorted, bought the bottle and he bought it as is without bargaining and went home, happy with her purchase.

She was oblivious at the eerie green glow it emitted between her hands.

When Sam arrived home, she was hoping to spend a warm cozy evening while watching a marathon show of Clockwork Orange in her room. Sadly, that plan is derailed when she found her house was filled with workers in uniform left and right inside her house, there are those who are measuring a pillar, another was passing by with a ladder, one was carrying a bucket of paint, and most of them were moving furnitures that Sam felt dizzy from all the foreign people moving around in her house.

"What's going on?!"

"Ah, Sammy. Finally you're home," Her father, Jeremy, appeared beside her with a cup of warm tea on hand, "Your mother had a burst of inspiration at the moment and felt the need to renovate our house." Jeremy took a sip of his tea, his face calm and sincere as if his wife's spontaneous house makeover was something typical of her.

The sound of someone falling was heard from the next room that made the two Father and Daughter winced, followed by the angry scolding of Pamela.

"Does it have to be this rowdy?"

Gramdma Ida came beside them, looking in disapproval at the changed up of her house, "Well, she wanted to get it done by today so you'll have to bear with the noise for a while Sam."

"Oh joy..." Sam drawled, "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Drowning the noise in any way possible." As if the universe took her words as a challenge, the renovation worker became a lot louder in response, aggravating her more.

"Ugh, I wish I could get some peace and quiet around here." Sam stomped up the stairs, to her room. None of the occupant of her house noticed the dim green glow inside her bag and the green smoke swirling out of it, followed by a whisper so soft, Sam had to paused to make sure she didn't misheard it.

'And your heart's desire is my command...'

She didn't paused for long before shrugging and continued on, not noticing the green smoke that slither out of her bag, down the stairs, then began cloud the many tools they had on hand; hammer, screwdriver, paintbrush, and everything else.

It began to glow green, showing red eyes and a malicious smirk was shown across it, making several workers yelped. The Ghost Tools did not stopped there, making their way toward them and scaring them out of the house.

Once Sam got to her room, she noticed that the noise was absent and smiled at her luck. 'The workers must have been taking a break' she thought to herself. She peeled off her bag and put the bottle by her nightstand. She took a few steps back, examining the bottle on her desk and nodded, deeming it acceptable to be displayed instead of hidden in her dark closet. The promptly let herself fall to her chair, taking one last look at the bottle.

"So...a genie in the bottle huh? Do I have to rub you three times and you'll come out of there?"

'Oh Hun...if it were that easy I would have escaped from here long ago.'

Sam did not expect a response and yelped, almost falling from her seat, pushing her chair away in surprise and fear. She felt the bottle hummed in amusement despite the distance and felt even more cautious.

"Do not be alarmed Child, I do not wish to harm you."

Her voice was soft and gentle, one that belong to a sweet mature woman comfronting a child. Whether it had good intention or not, Sam never liked being treated as a child, "Oh yeah? And you think I would believe to a talking...glowing...bottle?!" She exclaimed while pointing it behind her chair, her voice slightly shaking and was not missed by It.

The bottle...or whatever being inside chuckled at her reaction, "Believe what you may for that is only the truth, I am merely a humble servant to my master's desires."

"Your...master?

"Yes, you my dear."

"M...me?! Ho...how did that happened?"

"You possessed my bottle yes? Then as long as I am in your hand, I will grant whatever wish you have."

She still felt a bit fear from the bottle, but now there was slight curiosity. She shifted aside from the chair, warily observing it, "Who...or what are you?"

"I am called by many things; a devil, djinn, ghost, a genie, but I hope you would call me by my name; Desiree."

"Wait...genie? You mean 'rub my lamp and I'll grant you three wishes' that kind of genie?!"

Desiree chuckled and Sam could almost imagined her shaking her head in amusement, 'Such superstition are untrue and not to be taken in face-value dear.' Sam face vaulted, failed to hide her disappointment that she couldn't ask for wishes from a genie.

'I can grant a lot more than just three.'

Only for her to looked up at the bottle in surprise because she did not expect that, "Really? What's the catch?"

'No catch my dear, you simply need to say it and it's yours.'

"So...there's no rule like...you're not allowed to make people fall in love or raise the dead and stuff?"

'A love wish is something I'm quite capable actually, but raising the dead is a bit of a strain at my current power.'

"But you could..." Sam breathed out in disbelief and slight awe.

'Yes, and all that power belongs to you. Now tell me dear...what is your wish?'

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"That's a yes Desiree, you're going back and get stuck with Babazita and there's nothing you could convinced me otherwise!" Had Sam been any louder, they would have raise an eyebrow toward a fast pace walking teenager talking to a glowing bottle.

'You would give up all of your heart's desire; your love, dreams, hope, just because you don't trust me?'

"If I learned anything from binge watching cable shows is that you never believe the word of a talking glowing bottle that coax you into something no matter how gold the bargain is." To Sam's relieve, the bazaar was still ongoing even while some booth were already. closing. Sam spotted Babazita's booth and smiled in relief she could get rid of...whatever genie this is.

'You're making a horrible decision Dear'"

"I'm making a cautious decision."

But before she could make a step further, a loud horning sound shocked her and few bystander around, whirling their head toward the voice to find a speeding car, swerving left and right past other vehicles, even going so far as to ran through the pedestrian pavement. A dangerous predicament for the driver, who has trouble of hitting a non-working brakes, terrified out of his life at the impending doom that seemed to edge closer than ever.

It didn't help much from the fact, there's now a mother with two child, a baby and a toddler. She instantly tried to pushed the toddler away and shielding the baby, the spectator could do nothing as they watched, horror stricken, at a tragedy waiting to be unfold.

And damn if Desiree knows an opportunity when she see one.

'Does your heart do not even desire the safety of others?'

Sam didn't even hesitate, "Desiree, I wish you stop the car!"

'So you have wished it...and so shall it be...'

Green pale smoke oozed out from the bottle, quickly gaining fast toward the car and whiffed past the tires, making them non existent. The car skidded, with sparks flying underneath, into a stopped. Shocking everyone around and caused them to cheer in relief that no one dies today. The driver unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, apologizing the woman for scaring her and tried to get away from the defect car as far as possible.

Sam smiled genuinely at the scene, glad she could save them. The smile fell when she heard the soft chuckle of the genie and looked down at it, "What's so funny?"

'Nothing Dear, I'm just glad we could finally found some...common ground for us to briefly work together'

"That doesn't change of the fact I'm still returning you."

'Does it? Are you that afraid of me? Of what I'm capable of?'

If the glower and tensed muscle Sam gave up wasn't saying enough. I say Desiree has struck a nerve, and it looks like she knows it.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid!"

'Then why are you so against using my power? If you must know I am useless without my Master's permission. You've seen what we could do...what you could do...are you willing to deprive others of your ability to do good?'

"I'm not saying that..I just don't think..."

'Are you that weak that you couldn't take on the responsibility of my powers?

Having enough with her accusation, Sam finally cried, "FINE, I'll keep you, Happy?!"

'Very...'

With a disgruntled sigh, she walked back home, battle on tow, determined to prove herself that she could handle her just fine. Besides, she said it herself she could only grant her wishes, and using those wishes for others doesn't seem to be a bad bargain right?...

What could possibly go wrong?

On Saturday night the next day, Sam had reluctantly went to watch the football game between Casper High's Raven vs Middleton High's Mad Dog. Sam may have zero interest of sports but she courteous enough to go support her school. Besides, Paulina would just drag her here anyway.

Deciding to give them the best of wish, she went down to search for the girls locker room. Sam must have taken the wrong turn though, as she ram into an unsuspected mascot came up from a corner, pushing her down in result.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"/"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" They said together.

The two teens, realizing each other's voices looked at their opposite.

Sam was to say, surprised when she found Danny wearing the Raven's costume, the head hanging under his right arm, his blue eyes looking at her with surprise then fled to concern once more as he offered him his hand-or wing in this case.

"Again, sorry for pushing you off Sam. I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's fine, you must have still been getting used to that costume right."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, it's real humid and itchy in here. I'm trying my best not to make a fool of myself while I'm in it."

"Hey, you're a mascot. If you do make a fool of yourself then at least make them think you do it to make them laugh. It's only embarrassing when they think you're not acting like an idiot."

"Since when are you an entertainment expert?" a playful tone played out along with his smirk at her suggestion.

Sam smirked back at him, "I'm not, but I am a people expert if you must know."

Before he could say anything in reply, a horde of cheerleader pass him by and one pushed him off, probably thinking him as a distraction. "Sam, I'm so happy you came. You never usually came to this stuff, so I thought I never get to show you off with my poms poms."

Sam did not look impressed, "Yeah, that's great Paulina. Shouldn't you go with the others now?;

"Right, later Sammy!" Paulina waved her goodbye and caught up with the others. Danny got up by this time and looking mournful at missing his cue to talk to some of the cheerleader and the look was not missed by Sam.

"So...how did you end up being the mascot?"

"Wha? Oh, this?" Danny gestured his costume, "A friend called and said he couldn't make for the game tonight and ask me to fill him in." He tried to rubbed the back of his neck, only to realized his hand was currently a wing and put it down.

"Hmm, he must be a good friend if you're willing to go that far."

"Why's that?"

"Well if the school team lose then you'll get the brunt of their ire once it's over. So you must be a very brave soul to fill him in," instantly the sheepish smile he had turned to one of horror and Sam patted his shoulder, "Well good luck Danny."

Turning around and leaving, she tried going back to the field, finding a good seat among the bleachers. Unfortunately, at the same time, someone sat found an empty seat right next to hers and saw it was Tucker.

They frowned at one another but they didn't fight nor complain. Everyone has right to these seats, they just happened to find one right next to their unfavorable person.

Despite the loud cheer of the audience when the game began, the booming voice of the commenter, or the occasional chatters around. The two could feel the tense awkward silence stretched between them, and it was nagging those two, enough to make it hard for them to focused somewhere else, like the game itself.

"I didn't expect you to be a sports person," Tucker finally said to break the tension.

"I'm not, but I am a supportive friend when they need it. And this both Paulina's and the gang's third play off. How could I not come?"

"Yeah, though the Raven's are starting to look bad." Tucker pointed out just as when another point goes to the opponents, "Correction, we're being kick out of our butts right now."

Sam frowned at the large points between the two team, then down toward the raven mascot. He looked a lot nervous with his occasional pacing between his frantic cheering and goofy stunt, but the longer the game went off the more it shows how scared he was acting and Sam sigh, feeling bad she had scared him off that much.

Her bottle hummed from her back and a raspy voice came out, 'You could wish for a winning team, y'now?'

Instinctively, Sam covered her bottle, looking left and right for anyone who heard before sighing again in relief and glared down at it. "No Desiree, that's cheating! Didn't you said it yourself I should take responsibility for your powers?"

'Then are you going to let that poor weak boy, being beaten black and blue from the petty ire of a losing team?'

Sam wouldn't admit that Desiree hit a point, yet the silent and the lip biting from her side was telling enough she was considering it for Danny's sake and Desiree knew when to press.

'It's not like you're going to ask me to keep them winning, just for this one game...for that boyfriend of yours.'

"He's not my boyfriend!"

'Then what is he to you?'

Sam paused before looking back at the Raven Mascot who acted terrified just as another point went goes to Middleton. Steeling her resolve, she looked back at the bottle with determined glint in her eyes.

"Do it."

She could the smirk coming out if her voice, 'And your heart's desire is realized.'

Green mist oozed out and straight toward the team of footballers of Casper's who were in a huddle. No one seemed to noticed except the eyes of a young Halfa even inside a costume. He dismissed at first as a trick of the eye before he watches how the team of jocks looked much bigger, their muscle bulged as if they were on steroid. They all made a loud resounding roar, people cheered in response, thinking it's their way to hype themselves up and intimidating their opponent despite how...animalistic they sounded.

But hey, they might just practice their voices a lot. Nothing out of the ordinary or ghostly over there am I right?

Monster Dash passed the ball down the field so fast, it catches sparks of fire from friction. Monster Kwan growled and ran to catch it, giving them a touchdown.

"Wow! It looks like those high-protein breakfasts are really paying off!" the announcer called out.

Danny knew something suspicious was going on. No matter how good they've become, it's impossible to be that good from just one huddle. Quietly he went up to the bleachers, ignoring Sam's surprised look before he grabbed Tucker and pulled him out for them to talk. He missed the sigh of relief from Sam's side, who had briefly thought he was on to her.

"Hey! Why did you pull me off for? The game's was just getting good, our team is a beast!" they both turned toward the Raven once more, seeing Monster Dale singlehandedly pushing the opponents off him, Monster Kwan jumping high enough that was humanly impossible, and Monster Dash crackling the ground with every step he make.

"And they're getting beastier." reaffirming his theory, Danny's eyes turned green and almost gasped at the sight of green skin jocks with red eyes. "They're running on ghost power. I need your help!

"To kick some ghost booty?"

"Well. . .sort off."

"I'm in."

Danny take off his costume and put it on Tucker's hand. Tucker looked dumbfounded at it before looking back at his best friend, "What is this?"

"I need you to fill me in while I handle the ghost overshadowing them, they can't really have the Raven's Raven missing for the play y'now?"

Tucker silent glare was his only reply.

"Oh come on Tucker, you know I can't have them think I bail on the job and this is just as important. Please?"

Tucker cracked a bit at the pleading look he shot him and sigh, "Fine, I'll put on the stupid costume." Tucker grumbled out.

"Great, I'll owe you one. I'm going ghost!"

White rings appeared on his mid torso, turning him into Danny Phantom. He then made himself invisible and went closer toward the team. With his ghostly eyes, he saw the strong ghostly aura surrounding the team, he could almost smell it.

"Whoa! Ghost energy's pretty strong. But hopefully, ripe for the picking." his hands slip through on the back of Dash's head and was surprised to felt something in it. Danny pulled a green indistinct ghost, with a head shaped like Dash's, out of Dash's body and flew off with behind the bleachers, Danny opened and held out the Fenton Thermos, sucking in the ghost.

"Back to the Ghost Zone for you, Pal!" he closed the thermos and the satisfied smile turned to a frown just as quickly, "Great, one down, ten more to go."

And so the game went on with Danny pulling out ghosts from the Team's heads and while that action put them in delirious state, the others were there to pick up the game. Eventually winning them the game. Oddly enough, the players didn't remember much how they won the game but they shrug it off in place of basking the glory of being a winner.

Seeing the result that hadn't cause any mishap, and the euphoric cheers from her fellow friends and team, Sam was beginning to convinced herself that what she did was right. That she truly has the ability to make things better for others.

And so she smiled, not knowing Desiree was smiling with her but with a far deeper reason.

.

.

.

Next day, Sam was both excited and feeling dread for the day.

Excited, because the movie 'Dead Teacher IV' is finally out at Googolplex Cinema and she's been waiting to watch it for month.

Dread, because today she, Paulina, and Star was going to match 'My Little Unicorn.'

Even the name is making her shudder.

Usually she has Valerie to share her pain when going out with Paulina and dealing with this stuff, but she found out that she had gotten a cold and was bedridden for today.

She could have wished her well, but she's not feeling devious at the moment. Besides, she could have her revenge once 'Sayonara Pussycat' is out.

'You know…'

Sam sighed at the voice, already getting used to her wistful tone she always had and slightly backtrack from her friends to get some space for her to talk, "No Desiree."

'It's only a harmless wish, even if you're doing it for yourself doesn't mean it's going to cause problem.'

"A no is a no this time. Unless it's something that someone needs then I'm not going to make a wish."

She could hear Desiree grunted but did not say anything.

Once they were in line, the Trio stood behind a couple. There was a goth looking guy, who had ear and nose pierced, his hair gelled into what she could assume emo-style, and wore an eye liner. He wore an aviator jacket underneath a white shirt, and scrapes jeans. His partner was a bubbly looking girl, her black hair was dies colorfully with pink and blue, and wore thick red lipstick. She was wearing a white crop-top and shorts, and high-heeled boots.

"Aaaw, but I want to watch My Little Unicorn...please, can we watch it this time?" the girl pleaded to her boyfriend.

The guy glared at her but she did not seem scares by it and took it with a stride, "No Carol, we've been planning to watch Dead Teacher IV for weeks and now there's only three tickets left."

"But baby...Unicorn will be over by today and I haven't gone to watch it."

"Well, too bad I'm the boyfriend here so shut up and do as I say!" the soft harsh tone made her whimper slightly and nodded.

Couldn't help but overhearing them, Sam frown at the boyfriend and how selfish and shallow he was. She wanted so bad to come over them and give him a piece of her mind so he could show some respect for the girl. Alas, she can't. Not only was it because it's none of her business but because it is unbecoming for a lady to disturb private matter in a public place when she had no relation to them.

However, that doesn't she can't help them in her own way.

"Desiree, I wished that boy would start listening to her!"

'As you command…'

Green mist came out once more and surrounded the poor girl before her eyes turned red and skin green, but to other people she looked like nothing has changed. She held him tight closely that while others might think she was hugging him, in reality she was crushing him with her strength. Whispering to his ear about demanding to watch My Little Unicorn until the teary eyed teen finally relented. Not that the threat was any needed, her voice was enough to enchant him but being influenced with a ghost, reason became a very vague thing.

Once it was their turn, they found out that unfortunately (or fortunately to Sam) the tickets were sold out so they finally relented on watching Sam's recommendation. Not noticing that just out of sight was the Loser Duo, playing on an arcade game before they could watch the latest movie.

Danny's then noticed two peculiar couple, he found himself staring at them when he spotted something unusual. The girl was circling the guy's arm tightly and was talking over a cashier for some popcorn and drink. Then with just a few words, the cashier seemed to just...give away the food, which was odd.

They turned and walked away only for a bunch gangsta looking gang passed by and knocked them all to the floor. The girl stood stunned, before turning and stopping the group, angrily shouting at them. Telling them they should drink and eat their foods because they got them on the floor.

It looked like a fight was about to breakout and I didn't like the annoyed-angry look the group had but then they seemed to be put in a trance. The. The group of five men all bend down to do exactly down without a hint of complaint.

Okay, now Danny was sure something was wrong here.

He exchange meaningful look with Tucker, who sighed and urged him to go on without him while he get their seats. He went ghost and flew toward the girl, who by then had made a few kids give her their game tickets. Lifting and flying her away from the group then phased her through the walls, toward the storage room.

"Wha...WHO DARES TOOK ME AWAY! I AIN'T GOING TO LET JUST ANYONE TAKE ME AWAY! I'M MY OWN WOMAN!"

She hissed at whoever took her away from her fun, but Danny stayed invisible and intangible as he grabbed the ghostly entity inside her before he suck it through the thermos. Leaving the poor girl to come to her senses as she knead her head from migraine before finding her way out of the storage area.

"Ugh, why do I feel more empowered and in control with my life and feel so good about it?" the girl went back to her boyfriend who looked daze after being bewitched by his ghost-controlled-girlfriend. She was confused why from that day onward her boyfriend was pretty submissive to her.

Oh well, I guess it's good he finally sees it her way.

Danny Phantom then floated toward the movie studio of Dead Teacher IV, searching for his best friend but find he wasn't there. He then saw the full house seats and figured it was sold out. He checked on the next studio that was barely filled and found Tucker there, and boy he did not look happy.

He turned visible on the seat next to him and turned back to Fenton. "Hey Tuck, sorry you had to watch this movie for me."

"You got that right, you owe me big time Dude. Unlike you, I'm the one gets the end of the stick all the time. Now I have My Little Unicorn song stuck in my head."

Danny winced at this and was feeling a bit guilty, he does owe his friend for this and sigh, relenting an idea he knew is wrong but promised himself to do this just once for him.

"Tucker, I'm only going to do this just once so don't think I'll be doing this again." He grabbed his friend and the two turned intangible and invisible as he led him fly toward the Studio 1. Tucker was a bit surprised but squashed that feeling in prefer to enjoy the Dead Teacher IV in the middle of the studio in the best seat in the house.

Which was floating.

"Awesome! You sneaked us to the studio?!"

Danny smiled, "I thought you deserve it but like I said, just this once." he said sternly.

Tucker waved dismissively on him, "Yeah, yeah...oh, look they starting to slash the boyfriend haha suckers!"

Oblivious to the the movie incident, Sam enjoyed the movie fully even while two screaming girls disturb her throughout the movie. Then once she end, she decided to walked along the park. Looking out for people in need. Soon after she just passed by a man who mugged an old defenseless lady. Much to her ire.

"Desiree, I wish that thief can't steal anymore."

'As you wish Sam.'

Certainly green mist coiled around the criminal's hand and it glow green for a while before the thief suddenly had trouble holding onto the purse that was jerking out of his grasp. Making enough time for the local cops to quickly subdue him. Sam smiled at her work before she strut off.

She didn't stayed long enough for her to witness the bag that was now in the old lady's hand grew a sinister smile before jumping out of her hand. Nor the handcuffs that bound the thief's hand was glowing green from his touch and is now trying to jerk itself out of his hand and dragging the thief through the streets.

Sam remained oblivious as she made wishes after wishes she believed to help people.

The next day, she made a series of wishes that she thinks was helping people, and the more wish she made, the bolder her wishes became. What started from making sure the jocks stopped bullying and shoving geeks into locker, students would respect teachers and listen to class, to suddenly wishing there was no traffic when she passed one from buying lunch at the Nasty Burger, to wishing there were no more orphans so everyone could have a family.

She believed her wishes would help people. Heck with this, she could make sure there'll be no ghost threat that would come in Amity Park and no one would have to be a victim to them like her.

Granted, Phantom would have no reason here but it's for the greater good. He would sure agree with her right?

Unknown to her, Phantom has been working overtime for the past days.

For starters, there was the accident at lunch where a Monster Mike-the Math Wiz-was shoving the jocks inside their locker and he had to extract the ghost inside him. Then there was the flying living cars he had to handle, making him lost a whole period of studying. The last ghost was horrible, Danny had to pull out kids from an orphan-eating-house and beat it up. Thankfully, no kids died but it was a close call.

Midway through, he even discover a new ghost power; the ecto-ray. He didn't have time to celebrate or explore it as he had to focused on getting rid of all the ghost problem with his new found ability. He also had to borrow his parent's invention; The Fenton Ghost Catcher to split all the ghost influence in all of them.

When school was finally over, Danny was dead tired. He barely had any strength walking back home so he was currently hanging out with Tucker. He moaned from the fact he hadn't listen to any of the lesson in school. Despite that, Danny was scowling at the constant rampant of ghost that was too unusual.

"Something's not right."

"You could say that again, what kind of establishment served one measly cup of sauce for 20 nuggets!"

"Not that Tucker, I meant the ghost attacks."

"Oh...I knew that." He respond sheepishly while munching on his nuggets, "By the way, I made sure to write down a copy for you while you're away."

"Thanks Tucker, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You probably won't survive life. SO! How bad are the ghost attacks?"

"They're constantly there and there's always a horde of them! I mean, I finished up one attack only to turned around to find more. There's something going on here Tucker. I just can't figure out what."

"Okay, if your suspicion is true and all those ghost attacks are somehow connected. Then don't your parents have something to track down ghost energy or something?"

Danny was about to say no, when he caught himself at almost saying something stupid. Afterall, his parents has always find a way to make new and improved way to track down ghost because they figured it had never work when actually there's just no ghost around for their tracker to react.

In the end, unless he turned into Phantom, their tracker never reacts to him so Danny knew he could keep his secret was safe around the house, which means it's useless when locating a hidden ghost that not even his ghost sense could react to.

All but one.

Danny almost jumped upright at the reminder of one particular tracker, almost flipping Tucker's carton plate when he barely finished half the nuggets.

"Tucker, you're a genius!"

"Off course I am," He admitted smugly, only to frown in confusion the next, "but what about exactly?"

Instead of answering, Danny grabbed him and pulled him back to his house.

.

.

.

Sam was having the best day ever.

For years, she had dreamed her family to adopt the same eating habit as her. And at last, today, her dream finally came true.

Yes, to others, a wish that force others would have been bad, Sam knows that. However, not everything that's good for you is particularly likable so she knows this is for their own good. With all the people she knew having the same diet as her. There'll be less animal cruelty and it would be much healthier for them. Sam inwardly smiled at her good deed.

Once she finished dinner, she got up to her room and greeted Desiree like an old time friend she had all her life.

'I'm glad you seemed to enjoy yourself.'

"It's all thanks to you Desiree. We made so much good these days, I can't believe nobody has ever wish things with you to better the world."

'Not everyone wish so selflessly as you Sam.'

Sam blushed at her compliment and shrug it off, but Desiree noticed the bright smile she made. These past few days, the ghost genie had not only granted her wishes. She had patiently listen to her rant about her friend's superficial problem, having intelligent conversation concerning books, poetry, and philosophy that she couldn't have with her own friends. Sam would vent out her feelings and frustration about society and Desiree would giver her own opinion about it.

Deep down to Sam, Desiree had become everything she ever wanted for a friend and more. Desiree vaguely realised that and thought it was time to enact her plan.

'Sam, sweetie. I must admit, I couldn't have ask a better master than you.'

Sam blushed, "You're exaggerating."

'I'm not. You're smart, courageous, and kind. Most of all, I appreciate how you don't let a man or anyone for that matter talk you down.'

"Desiree, where are you going with this?"

There was prolonged silence that Sam felt worried she had asked the wrong thing until she finally heard her say; 'Sam, I would like to ask you a favor.'

.

.

.

"Danny, we've been digging the garage for hours!"

"Don't be a wuss Tucker, we've barely stayed for half an ho-AH HA!"

Shoving his arm down the box, Danny pulled out a familiar tracker on hand. He turned it on and it immediately came to life, the round monitor glowed green and right at the middle was a red dot of said ghost would be.

[Ghost directly ahead. You must be an idiot not to see a ghost directly ahead]

Danny smirk and throw the tracker to his friend, "Think you could help me expand its range?"

Tucker smirk back, "Dude, I've been playing with your parents gadgets since I was in grade school. You know I can do better than that."

An extra hour later and few try-outs later, the new and improved Ghost Tracker could not only track ghost from a whole block, it would now recognize Danny's ecto-signature and wouldn't go off whenever he's near.

Soon enough, Danny started patrolling with the Ghost Tracker on hand. Hoping it would track down whatever ghost there is that eluded his ghost sense.

It was past seven and still nothing, Danny was beginning to feel that he was just paranoid or that the Tracker didn't work as well as he had thought.

Until the Tracker went off with a loud beeping. He stopped short in the air and didn't need to check since it kindly voiced out where the ghost alerted it.

[Ghost 13 feet below you. You must be blind not to see a ghost below you]

Okay, maybe not too kindly. Danny should ask Tucker how to teach it to be polite. He then promptly looked down and was surprised to find the house he stopped above.

.

.

.

"You want me to wish you free?" Sam repeated Desiree's request.

'Indeed, for centuries I had lived inside this bottle. Derived from people for so long, and I was so alone until you came along. I thought granting you wishes and making you happy would be enough for me. Yet I became selfish. I want to see the blue sky once more, feel the wind across my skin, and most of all...I wanted to see your face."

Sam felt touched by her words, and felt heartbroken that she had been trapped inside the bottle for so long and berate herself for not wishing for it sooner.

"Alright, so I just...need to say the word as it is right? No magic word or anything special?"

'Yes, all you need is to wish me free and the magic will take care of itself.'

Sam nodded and found herself feeling nervous and slightly giddy for trying to grant a friend for her friend's sake. She took a deep breath, rubbing her palm then opened her mouth and said; "Desiree, I wish you are…"

"So that's how all the bizarre stuff is happening."

Sam yelped at the sudden voice from behind, turned and found she was facing face to face with a disapproving look of Phantom by her bedroom's balcony. He didn't look too happy with his forehead knit tight and his arms crossed. Sam felt like a little girl caught with a cookie jar.

"Heeeeeey Phantom," she stretched her words with a nervous grin. "How's it going? Haven't seen you around lately."

"Oh wow, maybe because I've been too busy cleaning up ghost problem you've been causing."

The l troubled look she had was instantly wiped, replaced with a frown that showed her mix anger and confusion. "What the heck are you talking about? On what based are you accusing me on those ghost problem you have, I never made contact with any since the last incident with that Robo-ghost."

"So...I'm supposed to have misheard you talking to that bottle of yours then?"

Sam glanced to said bottle in her hand, then back at Phantom before slipping it to her back. "That is none of your business, so instead of accusing me of things I didn't do, I have other things I can use my time with so excuse me."

Sam turned her heel and walked away, but Phantom only needed to turned invisible. Floated in front of her. And reappear as he managed to grabbed on to the bottle, but Sam still wouldn't let go. In fact, her gripped tighten and she was beginning to look furious.

"Let go Phantom!"

Phantom looked briefly sympathetic before adopting his scowl once more. "No Sam, I'm not letting you walk away with a ghost on hand."

"She's not a bad ghost! Heck she's been helping me on a lot of stuff. So back off or I'll make you!" She pulled her bottle tightly close to her chest.

Phantom, without relenting, pulled the bottle close to him too, "Not until you give me the ghost. She's dangerous!"

And Sam pulled it back, "No she's not. She's been helping me help a lot of people, you just can't see it because I disturb your obsession isn't?"

"My obsession?! What does that have anything to do with me?" He asked incredulously.

"It does when you're obsession is fighting ghost. That's why you're angry, because you don't have any ghost to fight with if I started helping!"

"Wha-okay Sam, now you're just talking crazy. Just give me the bottle so I can store it in someplace safe."

"NO!" with one last yanked, Sam tumbled down and let go of the bottle. Letting it arched over the window and dropped down to the ground. Sam hurriedly reached for it and almost throw herself out had Phantom didn't reach and held her back. Sam cried out but it fell deaf ears to him.

The bottle fell down and down, in slow motion, it twirl around on mid air before hitting the ground. Turning the bottle into a million pieces.

Green mist thicker than any other she had seen clouded the area before emerging out was a slim green-skinned ghost, with red eyes, and long black luscious hair flowing behind her. She dresses in Arabian attire; A blue bra, a blue hair band purple belt, and purple and blue jewelry.

Desiree cackled in a maniacal laughter but that did not seemed to registered in Sam's head, too shock at the appearance of her friend finally being freed.

"Desiree, you're out...you're here…"

"Yes, Sam. I'm here. I'm no longer bound inside that accursed bottle. I'm now free!"

Sam felt delighted that her friend is finally free from her bound cause by flimsy misunderstanding, yet why is it that somehow an uneasiness still tied a knot in her stomach. Hesitantly, she called out to her, and Desiree smiled sweetly.

"Ah, yes Sam...Sweet Sam...Sweet Naive Sam, I can't quite decide whether you were easy or hard to talk to, but it doesn't matter seeing the result. Because of you, now I'm truly free and could grant all the wishes in the world!"

Sam should have been happy by that moment, her friend would be able to grant everyone's wishes. They could help and make a lot of people happy, and make the world a better place. Yet she couldn't, not when she was wearing a wicked grin on her face and the manic eyes that seemed eager to release her untold power.

"Desiree, you won't do anything bad...right?" she found herself asking.

"Oh Sam, it's been fun talking with you but l don't need you anymore."

"Wha...what are you…"

"Do you really think granting you all your wishes, and listening to your heart's woes that we were actually bonding? The only reason I withstand listening to a whiny brat like you was to gain your trust and get you to wish me out of this bottle. Off course, the result turned out differently but just as good."

"So all this time...you were using me?

"Am I not obvious enough? Really Sammy," she winced from the use of her nickname that only her friends and family would use, "While I don't hate spending time with you, but I don't love it either. Goodbye Sam, because today is the day, I, Desiree will…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence before getting blasted away from an ectoblast to the face by Danny.

"Okay Sam,I didn't say anything because it'd be easier if she explained her whole evil plot herself, but I suggest you leave the wishing to the wishing well from now on."

Sam left rooted on her place, looking blankly at the floating figure of Phantom. He was worried for her she could see that much, but he was also in a hurry of defeating a genie ghost that's about to run wild.

He had expected a look of betrayal, he hadn't expect a snarl coming from her that made him flown back in reflex.

"That...mongrel...back-stabbing...she-dog!"

"Uuh...Sam?" Phantom tried to lightly console her but yelped when she pulled his hazmat suit and glared right at his face. He made sure not to whimper at her fury expression.

"Bring me over to her!" she ordered and Phantom didn't need to be told twice as he hastily grabbed hold of her and flew toward where the ghost went.

They glide the evening sky and Sam thought back at all the conversation and wishes she made with her. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't hurt by her.

How could her own satisfaction blind her this much? She knew from the start making easy wishes was bad, but she was taken in by her voice, her promises, her own wishes that she became wrapped around that ghost's fingers.

While being blinded by her view of a perfect world, she forgot people has their own wishes as well and she had deprived them of it. Heck, this is exactly what Lunch Lady had tried to do to her and she felt ashamed she had done the same to others.

Losing track of the Genie Ghost, Phantom was about to call it a night until his phone rang and flipped it to answer. Not noticing the slight curiosity and wonder Sam had, seeing a ghost with a phone.

"Yeah Tucker, what's up?"

'Uuuh Dude...you might want to get to the park ASAP, things aren't looking too good for the guy.'

Phantom and Sam exchanged look before Danny began to speed of. At said location where Tucker greeted him and glared at Sam. The three teens witnessed in shock at a treasure box that's jumping toward a bearded man with oversized trouser and coat, they were old, used, and dirty and there was a cardboard near that was turned into a makeshift house. Indicating he was a homeless man. The treasure box bared teeth - yes, teeth. Very sharp teeth - while gold coins and other jewelries were spilling out like drools.

"I just wanted some money man! Not this!" cried the homeless man. Phantom then made to grab the Homeless Man, holding him in his arm and shoot the box to pieces. Seeing such sight, the man then ran away in fright. Away from the horror night he experienced.

Phantom glared at the ghost before floating up to meet her. He was intimidated by her giant sized yet he made to punch her with an ecto-ray powered punch but it barely faze her.

"Young intruder, you dare to interfere with my spellbinding?!"

"Listen Lady, I think you have enough wish granting for the day. How about you pack up and go home." He pulled out the thermos and aimed it at her, but Desiree only needed to swat him with the back of her hand and Phantom's grunted in pain down the park.

He opened his eyes bleary but quickly glared once more at her but it did not even faze her. "Fool, do you think a measly Halfa like you could beat me?" Desiree stood - floated - tall as she spread out her arms, "I've been granting wishes within the bottle for days, now...I am more powerful than ever and no one can stop me!"

Her words hit Sam like a punch in the gut. Her wishes she made unknowingly with her had made her strong and now, watching Phantom fighting her only to get one-sidedly punch, blasted, and even tail whipped him with her ghostly tail. Phantom tried to hold her in place when she did, but that seemed to enrage her more.

"You dare lay a hand on me? No man may lay a hand on me unless I wished it!"

Wow, talk about man issues.

"Yeah? How 'bout a fist?"

Danny tries to spin and punch Desiree, but she flies out of the way. She changes her left hand into a lasso and throws it around Danny's waist, catching him. He screams as she swings him up into the air and throws him back down on half. Desiree lets go of Danny and then zooms down towards him, but he shoots an ecto-blast at her.

"Get Back!"

The ecto-blast hits Desiree and she wails as she falls to the ground. She then smiles evilly and reaches a giant hand out, extending it and pinning Phantom to the ground underneath it. She towers above him. Phantom struggled beneath her but couldn't move a budge.

"Aah! Can't break free! Can't go intangible and escape!"

Both Tucker and Sam cried out his name in distress, Sam would have run toward his side but what can she do against a powerful ghost like her caused by her own selfishness?

She then spotted at the corner of her eyes, the Fenton Thermos rolling mindlessly aside.

"You can't do anything unless I wish it!" cried Desiree.

And like a switch being flipped, an idea was made in her head. Sam ran toward them despite Tucker's cry. Snatched the Thermos from the ground and pointed it at her.

The thing about the Thermos. Is that if the ghost aren't weaken or taken by surprise, they usually could pull themselves out of the way despite being halfway sucked in. But Sam had an almost foolproof plan to make sure that doesn't happen.

She opened the cap and aimed at her, much to Desiree's amusement. "So now that you've set me free you plan to take me back? Already missing getting everything you wish you deserve. Is it your turn to enslave me?"

"None of those, this will be my final wish and this time, I'll make things right. Desiree I wish you'll disappear inside this thermos!"

Desiree eyes widen and as much as she did not want to do it, her obsession made it hard to resist her words. "WHAT? You can't ... noooo, I must ... obey. You will pay for this! PAAAAAAAaaaaaay!"

A moment of silence reign when the genie was finally back to a new home.

Actually, it was more of renting apartment room before she'll be evicted to the ghost zone but hey, who cares about the detail.

They all let out a breath of relief. Phantom groaning as he got up, making Sam and Tucker ran up to his side in worry.

"I'm fine. I had worse," he reassured them. "Thanks for the save by the way, that was a clever thing to do Sam.

In normal circumstances, she would have puffed her chest. Proud at her work, but Sam was still listless as she gave him back the Thermos. His compliment did not deter the guilt that had well up inside her.

"I'm sorry," she finally let out. She was too busy avoiding eye contacts that she failed to witness the shock look the boys had on her, "I was being stupid and full of myself. Thinking I was doing things for others. I understand if you're mad at me and even if you don't want to see me ever again and…" Sam bit her lip hard, letting the physical pain to overwhelm her emotional one as she started to teared up. She blinked it back before the boys would even notice.

"What?! Sam you're ridiculous. I'm not mad at you...well...not anymore. You learned your lesson to not trust ghost easily, you saved the day. That's all that matters right?" Danny tried to cheer her.

Tucker loudly scoffed, "For you maybe. Don't you watch like every wish granting story in shows and cartoons. They all have the same moral; Be careful what you wish for! Seriously, it's the same freaking moral for every genie themed story!"

"I get it I messed up. But I think I deserve some credit that my wishes aren't all bad, it just lacks specific."

"And that's one of the Wishing Rules; be specific! Heck, if genies were a thing. People would hire Wishing Lawyers just to cover up all those loopholes on their wish."

"Wishing Rules? Really?" Sam crossed her arms followed with an arched eyebrow at the black boy in front of her, "Anything else, you'd like to teach me about it?"

"I'm glad you ask Sam. Here's another rule; there's no such thing as good wishes. Every wish has its ups and downs. You might think it's a good idea at first, but then the backlash would come slowly but fatally. Like cancer."

"I'm sure not all wishes are bad."

"Name one wish then," Tucker challenged.

"I wish to end all wars."

"Ah! That's another rule. No wishes containing the word 'all.' Guarantee ironic consequences"

Sam made a face to him, "I don't think anyone would miss war."

"Uh...Stars Wars, thumb wars, oh what's that? Storage wars." Tucker listed with his fingers. A snug and triumph smirk made across his face, but Sam wasn't going to relent her point in this.

The two girl-boy pair teen began their debate back and forth concerning wish granting. Forgetting Phantom's presence among them. For a moment though, he didn't care. He was just glad Tucker managed to cheer her up and was too tired to get between them. So Phantom sat on the half crushed bench, all smiling while he watched his friends bicker at the silliest thing and he wouldn't have wished for anything else at that moment.

 **AN: I thought it was weird how no one noticed Dash turned green. So I make it the same concept as the glowing iris thing when overshadowed. It's only notable when using ghost's eyes or tools.**

 **Also, some of you might be disappointed not seeing Jealous Tucker. However, patient my friends...he'll have his spotlight, in my own terms.**

 **Also, I'm sorry of I was really late since I had added another fanfic so I'm making myself busy. And I won't be covering Bitter Reunion next chapter since there's no difference with cannon. I may or may not dive into an original chapter next but we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Mystery guest: Thanks for the OC idea but sadly I don't think that character would make sense. If it draws power from contradiction within the timestream, then he or she would have jumped at any random ghost portal to do just that. Glad that you like my chapter btw**.


End file.
